Nightmare
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Quatro anos depois que Sirius atravessou o véu, Harry descobre que o padrinho ainda pode estar vivo. HPDM, SBRL, SBHP. Slash.
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Nightmare

**Autora:** Ivi

**Beta:** Marck Evans. Obrigada, beta lindão.

**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Sirius Black.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso.

**Aviso:** Angst.

**Comentário:** Fic escrita para a Paula Lírio. Feliz Aniversário, Beibe.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sirius sentia o corpo enrijecido. Tentou se ajeitar e continuar dormindo. Com um gemido, enrodilhou-se e abraçou os joelhos. _'Dormir. Só mais um pouco.' M_as não conseguia. Dolorosamente, abriu os olhos e se arrependeu logo em seguida. Ainda assim ficou aliviado ao notar a sua volta a luz avermelhada que sempre confundia todos os seus sentidos. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia dormido. Se foram horas ou míseros minutos. Sentia frio, sede, fome e muito cansaço. Com aquela cor vermelho sangue em tudo, Sirius nunca sabia se era dia ou noite, e seus períodos de sono nunca eram suficientes.

Sirius ouviu um som que fez um arrepio gelado subir por sua espinha. Finalmente, conseguiu identificar porque tinha acordado. Tentou se convencer que era apenas sua imaginação, mas o som se repetiu mais próximo. Ele sempre ouvia aquele barulho, mas nunca via nada. Era um som aterrorizante que não tinha nada de humano. E, às vezes, soava perto demais. Como agora. Apertou os olhos, forçando-se a tentar dormir novamente.

Uma vez, Sirius resolveu encarar aquilo. Reunindo toda sua coragem, posicionou-se de frente para onde achava que estaria vindo. Estava desarmado, não lembrava como perdeu a varinha, mas sua magia nunca tinha funcionado ali mesmo. Esperou por muito tempo (ou foram apenas alguns segundos?) e nada acontecia. Sirius talvez tivesse cochilado em pé, ele não sabia, mas de repente se sobressaltou com o som ecoando muito mais próximo. Depois, só silêncio. E isso se repetiu tantas vezes que, para ele, parecia ter durado toda a eternidade.

Quando o silêncio caiu novamente, Sirius não suportou mais aquilo e esbravejou, ameaçou, desafiou e gritou toda a raiva que sentia até perder a voz. Sua garganta arranhava e sua boca estava seca e ele se calou, derrotado. Então, ele sentiu um cheiro de morte, ou pelo menos, o que ele atribuiria para uma morte particularmente horrível: cheiro de podridão, de dor, de coisas envelhecidas e que deveriam ser esquecidas. Dos dementadores. E o som se repetiu, não a sua a frente como ele esperava, mas as suas costas. Sirius sentiu o corpo todo tremer quando uma nuvem sufocante daquele odor fétido o envolveu e, tentando ser forte, virou-se para encarar a coisa. E não viu nada. Uma fraqueza tão grande o atingiu que ele caiu de joelhos, mistura de alívio e medo. Com o resto de suas forças, levantou-se e começou a correr.

Desde então, que ele não sabia determinar se foi ontem, hoje ou há muitos anos atrás, a coisa o perseguia e ele corria. Procurava se esconder, mas tudo a sua volta era deserto e vazio, banhado em vermelho. Não via outras pessoas ou animais. Não tinha o que comer ou beber e, na maior parte do tempo, sentia mais frio que calor. Não conseguia se transformar, mantendo sua forma humana todo o tempo. Apesar disso, não sabia como, permanecia vivo.

Algumas vezes, a coisa sumia – não havia som ou o cheiro dela em lugar algum. E, então, tudo ficava escuro. Tão negro que não conseguia enxergar nada a sua frente. Era nessas ocasiões que ele achava que ia realmente enlouquecer. Não via nada e o silêncio só era quebrado pelo som da sua própria respiração. Não ousava falar e tentava se manter o mais encolhido possível, com receio de ser descoberto. Pois ele sentia que havia outras coisas por lá. Diferentes da anterior, não tinham cheiro. Mas o toque delas – porque na primeira vez que ele percebeu não estar sozinho, tateou até encontrá-las – era tão frio e tão doloroso que sentia como se cada parte do seu corpo estivesse sendo arrancada lentamente. Precisou de toda sua força para conseguir se soltar daquele toque e, afastando-se só um pouquinho, ficou desacordado pelo que julgava ser um longo tempo.

Ele aprendeu duas regras. A primeira era, quando dormia, nada acontecia a ele. Infelizmente, não conseguia dormir o tempo todo. Segunda, estivesse tudo vermelho ou escuro, ele devia correr. Porque ficar parado, a mercê daquelas coisas era estar condenado à dor e não a morte, como ele tanto ansiava.

Ouviu o som muito mais próximo e sentiu o cheiro. Levantou-se cambaleante e começou a correr, reiniciando o pesadelo desperto que sua vida se tornara.

---------- p ----------

Harry ergueu a varinha e apontou para a figura encolhida no chão.

- _Crucio_.

Os gritos de agonia da criatura misturavam-se a sua gargalhada ante o sofrimento do outro. Não se incomodava com quem fosse. Mas queria desfrutar o prazer em causar tanta dor. Desejava ver o rosto da sua vítima. Aproximou-se, ainda lançando o feitiço e ordenou, numa voz fria, sem qualquer traço de piedade:

- Vire-se.

Viu a pessoa se virar com dificuldade. Os cabelos desgrenhados, o rosto encovado e ensangüentado, os olhos fechados em desesperada dor. A mão de Harry tremeu, o feitiço cessou e a varinha caiu no chão. Abaixou-se para tocar na figura que se retraiu ante seu toque, como se ainda pudesse machucá-la, parecendo um cãozinho que foi chutado pelo dono. Harry segurou-o pelo queixo e obrigou a abrir os olhos, para encará-lo. Notou a dúvida e a esperança tomarem conta dos olhos cinzentos.

- Harry? É você? – A voz não passou de um sussurro.

Harry não acreditou nos próprios sentidos e abaixou-se para abraçá-lo. _'Sirius estava vivo. Seu padrinho. Sua família.' _Quando seus braços envolveram o corpo magro do outro, os dois gritaram em agonia. Sirius se transformou em outros corpos, outros rostos, banhados em sangue, mortos ou agonizando. Harry tentou segurá-lo, mas as imagens se sucediam muito rápido, deixando-o tonto e nauseado. Soltou-se, caindo sentado e desprendendo-se das figuras que o acusavam.

Ainda gritando, Harry acordou. Arfava e suava, a cabeça doendo horrivelmente. Com os olhos arregalados, observou ao redor. Aos poucos, a estranha cor avermelhada foi desaparecendo, deixando em seu lugar, a normalidade de seu quarto. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Jogou água no rosto e observou as horas. Olhou para o armário e lutou contra o desejo de tomar a poção para dormir. Não estava a fim de dar explicações no dia seguinte, se a tomasse. Voltou ao quarto e sentou-se à janela, disposto a permanecer acordado até o amanhecer.

_Wide awake, I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever _

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair

* * *

Trecho da música I'm just a kid, Simple Plan.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** De ontem para hoje, nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

_Obrigada, Marck, por betar!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Remus terminava de preparar o café da manhã quando Harry entrou na cozinha. Apesar da atitude relaxada do outro, Remus percebeu claramente os lábios apertados e as linhas de tensão ao redor dos olhos dele.

- Bom dia, Harry.

Com um aperto no peito, Remus viu Harry dar um pequeno sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

- Bom dia. – Dirigiu-se ao armário e pegou uma xícara. - Quando chegou?

- Há algumas horas. Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, eu estou ótimo. E com você?

Remus observava a movimentação dele pela cozinha: Harry agia com segurança, servindo-se de chá e sentando-se a mesa, sem nunca encará-lo.

- Um pouco cansado, mas bem. – Fez uma pausa durante a qual se serviu também, e continuou. – E aqui, Harry? Como está tudo?

- Bem, na medida do possível. - A voz de Harry era indiferente ao responder. – E como foi com os lobisomens dessa vez?

Remus percebeu, finalmente, um certo interesse do outro ao fazer a última pergunta. Deu um suspiro cansado. Gostaria de conversar sobre outros assuntos. Saber como o rapaz estava. _'Mas o que você queria, Remus? Você abdicou desse direito há tempos.'_

- A situação continua na mesma. Como da última vez, há um número cada vez maior de lobisomens dedicados a Voldemort. O controle de Greyback sobre eles está aumentando e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os poucos que ainda resistem a 'política' dele, serão eliminados.

Harry havia apoiado o cotovelo sobre a mesa e o encarava, muito sério agora. Remus avaliou o outro. Ele ainda usava roupas largas, que ele mesmo escolhia, e o cabelo estava mais bagunçado que nunca. Mas havia diferenças sutis que não se resumiam ao abandono dos óculos. Os olhos verdes, sempre com olheiras sob eles, tinham uma expressão mais dura, determinada. Ele sorria muito pouco. Na maioria das vezes, o único sinal que ele exibia, era morder o lábio inferior quando estava inquieto. Remus não via, mas sabia que também havia muitas cicatrizes resultado dos vários confrontos com os Comensais ao longo daqueles quatro anos.

Com paciência e tristeza, respondeu cada uma das perguntas feitas por Harry, discutindo exaustivamente a situação com os licantropos. Quando ele, por fim, deu-se por satisfeito, um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles. Remus resolveu quebrá-lo.

- Arthur me contou que vocês tiveram sucesso na missão de ontem.

Harry tinha voltado a sua atitude indiferente. Deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Sim. Graças às informações que recebemos, conseguimos evitar a ação dos Comensais. Infelizmente, nenhum foi capturado.

- Em compensação, nenhum dos nossos se feriu.

Remus observou Harry se mexer desconfortável.

- Dessa vez, não.

Sabia que ele se sentia responsável por todas as pessoas nas missões que participava. O rapaz havia se tornado um líder da ala mais jovem da Ordem e, até mesmo algum dos membros mais velhos seguiam sua liderança sem pestanejar. Em mais de uma ocasião, Harry se ferira para salvar algum dos companheiros durante uma batalha. Remus se orgulhava do que ele havia se tornado, mas sempre sentia um aperto no peito por todas as coisas que sabia que o rapaz tinha perdido. Sentia falta da risada e do olhar caloroso.

O silêncio foi interrompido por um barulho vindo da sala. Na mesma hora, Harry se levantou e, seguido por Remus, foi até lá. Encontraram Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy ainda se aprumando depois da chegada através da chave de portal.

Remus observou Harry dar um pequeno aceno com a cabeça em direção a Severus e abraçar Draco, beijando-o de leve nos lábios. A voz dele era preocupada, ao perguntar:

- Tudo bem com vocês?

- Na medida do possível, Potter. Não precisava se preocupar. – Foi Severus quem respondeu, sarcástico.

Os três finalmente pareceram se dar conta da presença do Remus na sala. Cumprimentaram-se polidamente e voltaram para a cozinha. Severus e Draco informaram sobre a situação junto aos Comensais, depois do fracasso deles na noite anterior. Apesar de nenhum dos dois estar diretamente envolvidos na ação, tinham ficado até aquele momento com Voldemort que estava furioso.

Depois de ouvir todo o relato deles, Harry perguntou:

- Remus, quando pretende voltar para a sede da Ordem?

- Eu precisava tratar de alguns assuntos com Snape primeiro. – Voltando-se para Severus, continuou. – Se preferir descansar antes, eu posso retornar outra hora.

- Não, Lupin. Nós podemos conversar agora. Eu ainda preciso preparar algumas poções antes de me dar ao luxo de descansar. Pode me ajudar com os ingredientes enquanto falamos.

- Ótimo, então. – Harry disse, satisfeito. – Eu vou com você para a sede. Acha que uma hora é tempo suficiente para resolver tudo?

Draco fez um som de desagrado que foi facilmente captado por Remus. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso. Foi Severus quem respondeu:

- Duas horas. São muitos os ingredientes para cortar.

Não passou desapercebido para Remus o olhar grato que Draco deu para o padrinho.

- Perfeito. – Harry se levantou e estendeu a mão para Draco. – Até mais, então.

Os dois rapazes saíram da cozinha em direção ao quarto. Remus voltou a encarar o mestre de poções. Seriam duas longas horas, mas valia a pena pelo sorriso que viu em Harry.

---------- p ----------

Remus apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. O livro que tentava ler totalmente esquecido em seu colo. Tinha sido um dia longo e cansativo, mas ele estava sem sono. Depois de passar duas horas cortando ingredientes e tratando de assuntos da Ordem com Severus, Harry chegou no pequeno laboratório, chamando-o para irem embora.

O rapaz parecia bem mais calmo e tranqüilo e Remus só podia responsabilizar Draco por isso. Podia imaginar toda a tensão que era para Harry cada vez que ele tinha de esperar o retorno do Comensal em segurança para casa. As missões em que tinham êxito significava castigos dolorosos e longas horas de espera.

Remus deu um sorriso leve ao lembrar da expressão de Draco quando Harry disse que ia embora com ele. Tinha quase certeza que o rapaz tinha ciúmes dele. Aquilo era tão ridículo que chegava a ser engraçado. O comportamento enciumado dele o fazia lembrar de Sirius. Sentiu o velho aperto de saudade no peito. _'O que será que você ia achar dos dois juntos, Paddy?'_

---------- p ----------

_- Padfoot, o que está fazendo?_

_- Moony, eu estou tentando tirar sua roupa._

_Remus se afastou rindo e encarou Sirius que o olhava com malícia._

_- Você não tem vergonha? Seu afilhado está no quarto ao lado._

_- Ah, Moony, que horror. Você falou igual àquelas velhas recalcadas. – Sirius se jogou sobre a cama, emburrado. – Além do mais, Harry já está bem grandinho. Há essa hora, já deve estar se divertindo com o Ron e nós aqui, preocupadas à toa._

_Remus começou a rir e se aproximou da cama, retirando as vestes._

_- Velha recalcada, é? Você vai pagar caro por essa comparação. Eu só estava tentando te alertar que esqueceu o feitiço de silêncio, Padfoot._

_Remus começou a beijar o namorado e ajudá-lo a se despir também, não resistindo em provocá-lo:_

_- Quanto ao Harry e ao Ron, bem, sinto te dizer, mas eu acho que você está errado._

_- Ora, Moony. Só por que são amigos? Na idade deles, nós também éramos somente amigos e já conhecíamos todos os armários e salas vazias de Hogwarts._

_- É verdade, Paddy. Mas se eu tivesse de apostar em alguém para seu afilhado estar tendo um caso, eu diria que é o Draco._

_- Que? Como é que é?_

_Sirius se ergueu furioso e Remus só ficou observando ele andar de uma lado para o outro._

_- Meu afilhado e aquele...aquilo... Malfoy? Você está louco, Moony._

---------- p ----------

Remus abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu. '_De onde veio essa lembrança?'_ Lembrava da raiva de Sirius e como foi obrigado a amarrá-lo para impedi-lo de ir atrás de Harry verificar se ele estava mesmo tendo um caso com Draco. O que já não foi possível no dia seguinte. Logo no café da manhã, antes de dizer bom dia, Sirius foi perguntando a um confuso Harry quando ele pretendia contar sobre o caso dele com Malfoy. A risada de Remus, ao lembrar da cara das pessoas, preencheu a casa vazia, espantando por instantes, a saudade e a tristeza que reinavam ali.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Mathew Potter Malfoy e Bárbara G. No LJ: Nicolle Snape, Magalud, Paula Lírio e Bárbara (review dupla! )

Atualizei rapidinho!

Beijos e até.


	3. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: De ontem para hoje, nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck, por betar!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Harry estava muito preocupado com a demora de Draco. Depois de uma missão fracassada, Voldemort costumava ser bastante violento com seus Comensais. Procurou manter uma conversa decente com Remus, mas constantemente se distraía procurando pelos sons que indicariam a chegada dos outros.

Mal pode conter o alívio quando os viu bem. Se dependesse dele, teria obrigado Draco a descansar na mesma hora. Mas sabia que o ex-Slytherin era orgulhoso demais. Jamais admitiria estar cansado, ainda mais na frente de Remus. Na primeira oportunidade, levou-o para o quarto. Ao fecharem a porta, Draco desabou sobre uma cadeira.

Harry se aproximou e começou a despi-lo. Estava terminando de tirar a capa quando Draco o segurou pelo queixo e fez com que o encarasse.

- Uma hora, é?

Harry riu baixinho e continuou retirando as roupas do outro rapaz.

- Acho que é suficiente, não?

A voz de Draco era sarcástica.

- Não sei como se satisfaz com tão pouco. Mas assim você me ofende. Não quero ganhar a fama de coelho.

Daquela vez, Harry riu abertamente, para depois beijá-lo.

- Oh, me desculpe, rei do sexo Slytherin. Não era minha intenção denegrir sua imagem.

- Você é tão engraçadinho, Potter. Com quem aprendeu a ser assim?

Harry fingiu pensar, antes de dizer, debochado:

- Com você?

- Com tanta coisa útil para aprender comigo...

- Como o que, por exemplo?

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso.

- O feitiço para retirar a roupa.

Harry pegou a varinha do bolso e fez o feitiço, deixando Draco totalmente nu. Observou os ferimentos, ainda avermelhados, do castigo da última noite marcando a pele muito branca. Contraiu o maxilar, rangendo os dentes. Sentiu os dedos de Draco tocando seu queixo e os dois se encararam. Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver todo o cansaço nos olhos cinzas.

Harry fez um movimento de varinha e conjurou a poção curativa. Ajudou Draco a ir até a cama e fez vários pequenos feitiços de cura. Depois de um tempo, onde os dois permaneceram em silêncio, as feridas já estavam bem melhores. Com sorte, não ficaria nenhuma marca.

- Você está ficando muito bom nisso. – A voz de Draco já estava sonolenta, pelo efeito da poção.

- Eu não posso reclamar de falta de pacientes para me exercitar. – respondeu cheio de amargura.

Draco não disse nada e Harry ergueu-se, pronto a deixá-lo descansar. Sentiu os dedos finos segurarem seu pulso e voltou a olhá-lo.

- Onde pensa que vai? Pode deitar aqui, comigo. Com essas olheiras, aposto que não dormiu direito novamente.

Harry não retrucou. Apenas deitou-se, ajeitando Draco sobre seu peito. Em poucos minutos ele estava dormindo enquanto Harry pensava sobre todas as informações que haviam recebido e na reunião que teria a tarde.

---------- p ----------

A reunião na sede da Ordem foi até bem tarde. As discussões eram generalizadas devido às notícias preocupantes que Remus trouxe. Algumas pessoas acreditavam que o retorno dele para o meio dos licantropos era inútil e perigoso. Outros acreditavam que não podiam abrir mão daquela pequena vantagem.

Harry estava cansado de toda aquela discussão e apenas se mantinha calado. Sentia a cabeça doendo e uma grande inquietação. Dentro do possível, sempre se despedia de Draco ao sair. Como não teve coragem de acordá-lo, acabou deixando-o dormindo. Tinha a esperança que Voldemort não o convocasse hoje. Infelizmente, era impossível saber.

Harry decidiu interferir na discussão quando sentiu uma pontada mais forte na cabeça devido às vozes exaltadas de Tonks e Mione.

- Remus. – Harry disse baixo, mas o alto o suficiente para atrair a atenção dos outros. - O que _você_ acha disso?

O silêncio foi praticamente instantâneo, todos se voltaram para o licantropo, aguardando a resposta.

- Acho que nós não podemos perder mais nenhuma vantagem, Harry.

Alguns membros da Ordem mostraram seu contentamento.

- Você já está entre eles há muito tempo, Remus. Acha que ainda vale a pena?

Harry viu o outro abaixar a cabeça, dar um suspiro desanimado e cansado. Particularmente, achava inútil tudo aquilo. Só desgastava a Remus e o obrigava a vivenciar as atrocidades cometidas pelos lupinos.

- Eu gostaria de acreditar que vale, mas está cada vez mais difícil.

As palavras seguintes de Harry foram interrompidas pela entrada intempestiva dos gêmeos.

- Estão atacando uma vila trouxa.

Com a prática vinda de vários confrontos, logo se organizaram e aparataram na vila. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram os Comensais destruindo casas, torturando pessoas. Harry observou ao redor, com a impressão que alguma coisa estava errada. Eles estavam fazendo estardalhaço demais. Pareciam apenas preocupados em chamar atenção com violência gratuita e sem sentido. Harry sentiu a fúria querer dominá-lo, mas se controlou.

Os membros da Ordem se espalharam para atacar os Comensais, e Harry estava se dirigindo para o meio da batalha quando seus olhos foram atraídos pela visão de uma cabeleira loira em um ponto mais afastado. Estando Lucius preso, só havia uma pessoa com aquele tom de cabelo. Deu uma olhada rápida em direção batalha e viu que a Ordem não teria dificuldades em cuidar disso. Correu em direção aonde viu Draco virar, preocupado que outra pessoa o encontrasse primeiro.

Com cautela, entrou no beco, encontrando apenas Draco no fim dela. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes até que o loiro deu um sorriso cruel exatamente no instante em que Harry era atingido na cabeça por trás e caía, desacordado.

---------- p ----------

Estava absurdamente cansado e fraco. Não conseguia mais correr nem andar. Sirius deitou-se de barriga para cima, olhando o céu vermelho. O corpo doía muito e sentia muita sede. A boca estava tão seca que nem conseguia falar, a garganta muito arranhada, os lábios rachados. Ficou assim tentando lembrar se alguma vez estivera em outro lugar que não fosse ali. Por instantes, a imagem de um rapaz de olhos e cabelos castanhos formou-se em sua mente. Depois, o mesmo rosto um pouco mais velho, assim como um outro garoto de cabelos negros espetados e olhos verdes. Remus e Harry. Os nomes vieram e se foram tão rápido quanto a certeza que o rapaz era seu afilhado. Sua família. A imagem se dissolvendo na confusão que sua mente virara.

De repente, viu uma nuvem negra se aproximando. Não conseguia enxergar nada além dela. Vinha com uma rapidez assustadora e, por alguns instantes, Sirius cogitou a possibilidade de levantar, mas não tinha forças.

Ficou apenas aguardando a nuvem atingi-lo, completamente impassível. Quando finalmente aconteceu, a escuridão foi total. Já não fazia a menor diferença estar com olhos abertos ou fechados. Sentiu o frio ir subjugando-o lentamente. E ele, pela primeira vez, ouviu um som diferente da coisa. Diferente, mas não menos assustador.

* * *

Obrigada pela reviews: Srta Kinomoto, Pandora III, Mathew Potter Malfoy. No LJ: Nicolle Snape, Marck Evans, Paula Lírio.

Gostou? Comente! ;))


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Ainda nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada pela betagem, Marck.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu quando despertou, foi que estava amarrado. A segunda, foram os olhos cinzas de Draco o encarando friamente. No entanto, a risada que ouviu não pertencia ao slytherin. Era cruel e meio alucinada.

- Potter, você é tão idiota. Não acredito que, depois de tantos anos, ainda caía num truque desses.

Harry estreitou os olhos, encarando furioso a Draco. De repente, seus olhos se arregalaram. As madeixas loiras tornaram-se negras, o rosto mais encovado. _'Polissuco.' _Não podia acreditar que tinha sido tão idiota.

- Lestrange. – quase cuspiu o nome da mulher.

A risada doentia se repetiu.

- Ora, vejo que a companhia do meu querido sobrinho te deixou um pouquinho mais esperto. Pena que isso não tenha protegido nenhum de vocês, não é?

Harry sentiu uma fisgada de medo. Aquela mulher não tinha como saber sobre ele e Draco. Respondeu, com falsa impaciência:

- Sobre o que está falando, mulher?

Bellatrix deu um sorriso cruel.

- Talvez isso refresque sua memória. – Ela fez um movimento com a varinha e a porta se abriu.

Draco entrou sendo praticamente arrastado por um outro Comensal. Harry sentiu a fúria surgir novamente ao ver o estado do rapaz: estava muito sujo e ensangüentado, o lábio cortado e grandes hematomas eram visíveis em todo pedaço de pele exposto. De olhos fechados, mal se agüentava em pé. Harry podia imaginar o tipo de abuso pelo qual ele passara para ficar naquele estado em tão pouco tempo.

Harry olhou para Bellatrix e viu o visível prazer que ela exibia ao encarar Draco. Sentiu o ódio surgindo em ondas, ameaçando todo pensamento racional para longe. '_Preciso me controlar._' Como se tivesse lido seu pensamento, o Comensal deu um murro em Draco, que fez o rapaz cair no chão, antes de sair da sala. A absoluta falta de reação dele assustou e preocupou Harry.

Bellatrix voltou-se para Harry enquanto lançava um _Crucio_ em Draco que apenas gemia e se contorcia de dor.

- Refrescou a memória, _Potty_?

- Sim, Lestrange. Eu me lembrei o quanto você é louca e desequilibrada. O que foi? O que seu sobrinho fez? Ele falou mal do cara de cobra?

Bellatrix virou-se para ele no mesmo instante, lançando-lhe um cruciatus. Quando o feitiço terminou, Harry estava tremendo, mas pelo menos tinha desviado a atenção da louca. Ela se aproximou, encostando a varinha na testa dele e contornando a cicatriz com a ponta. Harry apenas sorriu e continuou provocando:

-Vai me matar, _Belinha_? Acho que seu mestre não vai gostar nem um pouco disso.

Uma das pálpebras dela começou a tremer e a expressão dela era de puro ódio. Ela se afastou e deu outro sorriso cruel.

- Tem razão. Vou continuar me divertindo com o traidor até meu Lorde chegar.

Harry assistiu ao sofrimento de Draco enquanto o rapaz foi submetido a vários tipos de torturas infligidas pela tia. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Permaneceu em silêncio, travando os dentes de raiva.

Ela se virou novamente para ele e disse:

- Você me surpreende, Potty. Vai ficar quieto sem fazer nada? Sem dizer nada? Será que você gosta do que vê?

- O que você quer, Belinha? Está cansada de ouvir a própria voz?

Ela riu e disse:

- Não, só queria saber onde foi parar todo aquele heroísmo de anos atrás. Atravessou o véu com o fracassado do meu primo?

Harry mordeu os lábios, sentindo as cordas apertarem seus pulsos quando mexeu os braços. Viu o visível prazer de Bellatrix ao conseguir uma reação sua. Ela fez uma cara de fingido interesse ao dizer:

- Sabe, eu sempre quis saber por que você não tentou resgatá-lo...

- Você está mais louca do que eu imaginava. – A voz de Harry era repleta de incredulidade que ele não conseguiu disfarçar. – Ele morreu.

Ela riu, parecendo mais louca que nunca.

- Ele não está morto, Potty. – Ela fez uma cara de falsa pena. – Vem me dizer que ninguém te contou?

- Você está mentindo.

Ela deu de ombros e o encarou com indiferença antes de voltar a torturar Draco.

- Pode ser. Eu fiquei furiosa quando soube que ele não havia morrido, mas fiquei muito satisfeita ao saber que destino pior o esperava atrás do véu.

Ouvir aquela mulher falando de Sirius, recordando a ele como todas as esperanças de ter um lar e uma família foram brutalmente retiradas por ela, enquanto torturava Draco fez o nível de fúria de Harry atingir seu limite. Uma onde pura de magia atingiu Bellatrix, jogando-a para trás. No mesmo instante, Harry se sentiu tonto e mais fraco. Olhou ao redor e arrastou-se com muita dificuldade até a varinha dela.

Pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para se soltar. Ao colocar-se de pé, Bellatrix despertou. Da cabeça dela, onde havia acertado a parede, pingava sangue. Os olhos dela se tornaram alucinados indo de Harry para a varinha. Depois, ela sorriu.

- Ora, Potty, parece que eu o subestimei. O que vai fazer agora? Me matar?

- Não me tente, Belinha. Não sabe o prazer que teria com isso.

Ela riu e apontou outra varinha para ele. Harry reconheceu a própria varinha dele. Bellatrix ergueu-se lentamente, sempre o encarando.

- Você não tem nenhuma chance de escapar vivo daqui, Potter. A não ser que abandone o traidor. E se deixá-lo para trás, eu farei questão de pendurar um pedaço dele em vários lugares bem visíveis por todos. Quer que eu guarde algum especial para você? Quem sabe uma pequena lembrancinha dos bons momentos juntos?

Harry sabia que ela o estava provocando de propósito. Precisava aproximar-se de Draco porque aquela louca era bem capaz de cumprir cada uma daquelas ameaças. Talvez, ela estivesse só blefando, mas ele simplesmente não podia arriscar a vida de Draco desse modo.

Harry deu um sorriso que ele percebeu surpreender Bellatrix.

- Belinha, Belinha. Você realmente não me conhece. Acha que eu me preocuparia com esse lixo? Se vai me mandar algum pedaço de Malfoy para lembrar dos _bons_ momentos que seja a língua que sempre foi tão afiada comigo.

Harry avaliou a sala onde estavam. Poderia acionar a qualquer momento a chave de portal que levava consigo, mas não podia deixar Draco para trás. Sua única alternativa era passar por Bellatrix. Como se tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão que ele, ela o atacou.

O duelo que se seguiu foi violento. Ambos eram rápidos, mas Bellatrix era extremamente cruel com suas maldições. Depois de várias trocas de feitiços, Harry usou um _Sectumsempra_ que a atingiu em cheio. Ela o encarou surpresa, caindo, o sangue saindo aos borbotões. A potência do feitiço estava muito maior agora do que na primeira vez que Harry o usara. Dificilmente, ela resistiria mais que alguns minutos. Abaixou para recolher as varinhas e foi em direção a Draco.

Ao notar o tom acinzentado da pele dele, esqueceu os próprios ferimentos e correu para ajudá-lo. _'Droga, algum dos feitiços deve tê-lo acertado.'_ Sem coragem de verificar se ele ainda estava vivo, Harry pegou a chave de portal. Deu uma última olhada em Bellatrix Lestrange que estava deitada numa poça de sangue. Colocou o anel na mão de Draco e a apertou, acionando a chave. Indo para casa.

---------- p ----------

Sirius estava envolto na escuridão. Os sons que ouvira, haviam cessado há algum tempo. Teve medo de se mexer e encostar-se em alguma coisa. Depois do que pareceram horas, seus músculos estavam completamente endurecidos, a única certeza que tinha era de ainda estar acordado. Tentou conter o pânico de permanecer naquela escuridão para sempre. Não pela primeira vez, tentou imaginar onde estaria, mas não conseguiu. Nunca mais teve pensamentos coerentes – a maior parte do tempo quando não estava correndo ou tentando dormir – só se preocupava inutilmente em achar algo para comer ou beber.

O barulho de repente recomeçou. Na quietude daquele mundo, o som era ensurdecedor. Sirius não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas cobriu as orelhas para se impedir de ouvir, sem sucesso. E ele sentiu algo parecido com tentáculos tocando seus pés e subindo por sua perna. O pânico fez com que se rebelasse contra aquele toque pegajoso e úmido. Quis fugir e correr. Mas o cansaço pareceu tomar conta de seu corpo de uma só vez. Desistiu de lutar e se entregou, percebendo os tentáculos subirem por seu peito. Se eles não tivessem tampado a boca de Sirius, outro som teria se somado ao barulho que ele ouvia: um grito desesperado, agonizante quando ele também sentiu o cheiro. Depois, tudo foi apenas silêncio.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Mathew Potter Malfoy. No LJ: Niccolle Sanpe, Paula Lírio, Tachel Black, Marck Evans, Jessy Snape, Magalud. 


	5. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Ainda nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada pela betagem, Marck.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

A chave de portal levou Harry e Draco direto para casa. Ao chegarem na sala, Harry precisou ficar parado devido a uma súbita tontura causada pela viagem. Carregou Draco até o quarto e fez um feitiço para remover as roupas do rapaz. Travou os dentes com raiva, avaliando todos os ferimentos do outro.

Não havia nenhuma parte do corpo que não estivesse coberta por hematomas, feridas ou sangue. O peito e as costas eram as regiões mais castigadas. O rosto de Draco exibia um tom acinzentado e Harry perdeu preciosos minutos encarando o peito dele, tentando verificar se ele ainda respirava.

As mãos de Harry tremiam horrivelmente ao erguer a varinha. _'Merlin, por favor. Não deixe que ele também morra.' _Fez o feitiço para verificar o estado de saúde de Draco e aguardou ansiosamente o resultado. Estava tão concentrado nas palavras que apareciam a sua frente que levou um susto ao sentir alguém tocá-lo no ombro. Voltou-se e encontrou Severus com um ar tão cansado e preocupado quanto o seu.

- Harry, o que houve?

Harry começou a falar, de um fôlego só:

- Severus, graças a Merlin está aqui. Draco foi capturado por Bellatrix e eu não sei se ele está vivo. Preciso de ajuda, ele está muito mal. Severus, eu...

Severus colocou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz, impedindo-o de continuar falando.

- Harry, acalme-se. Depois, você me conta tudo o que aconteceu. Se Draco estivesse morto, o resultado do feitiço já teria informado. Agora, diga-me se você já fez algo por ele.

Harry respirou fundo e procurou se controlar. Quando falou, sua voz já estava mais contida.

- Fiz apenas um feitiço para verificar o estado dele. A avaliação ainda não terminou. Não fiz nenhum feitiço de cura ou dei-lhe alguma poção. Severus, houve um duelo e Draco pode ter sido atingido por alguma maldição lançada por Bellatrix. Por isso, estava aguardando o resultado para saber o que fazer.

A expressão de Severus exibia preocupação.

- Fez bem. Você está ferido? – Ante a negação do outro, ele perguntou. – E todo esse sangue em você, não é seu?

Só então Harry deu-se conta que estava sujo e coberto de sangue.

- Não, não é. Nem faço idéia de quem seja. Severus – Harry fez uma pausa -, você acha que podemos resolver isso sozinhos?

- Não sei, Harry. Mas é um bom momento para verificar se aprendeu tudo que Pomfrey lhe ensinou.

Os dois ficaram calados, aguardando que o feitiço finalizasse. Cada minuto de espera significava que a situação de Draco era mais crítica. '_Pelo menos, não está morto.'_ Harry mantinha os olhos fixos na imagem que se formava, as palavras eram rápidas demais para serem acompanhadas, mas ele queria ver no exato momento que parasse.

Quando finalmente saiu o resultado, os dois se adiantaram e pegaram o longo pergaminho formado. À medida que ia lendo, o desespero ia tomando conta de Harry. Draco estava com várias costelas quebradas, assim como o braço direito fraturado em três locais diferentes. Estava com hemorragia interna e alguns órgãos tinham se rompido. Havia muitos ferimentos externos que também não paravam de sangrar e Draco estava começando a apresentar um quadro violento de anemia e desidratação. Além disso, tinha uma relação enorme de maldições não identificadas agindo no corpo dele.

- Eu cuido das azarações, você dos danos no corpo.

- Certo. Severus, acha que devemos suspender as atividades vitais dele?

- Não. Só em último caso. É um feitiço complicado demais para ser feito por pessoas inexperientes. – ele respondeu. –Vou buscar algumas poções necessárias no meu laboratório. Não demoro.

Harry nem notou o retorno de Severus porque estava muito concentrado em ir fazendo os feitiços de cura. Consultava constantemente o pergaminho que estava flutuando ao lado da cama de Draco, onde eram monitoradas as condições dele. Depois de um longo tempo trabalhando, não estava conseguindo mais enxergar nenhuma letra. Pegou os óculos na mesinha ao lado da cama e os colocou. Irritado, jogou-os longe. Continuava enxergando tudo embaçado.

Harry sentiu a mão de Severus apertando seu ombro e o encarou, com raiva.

- Eu não vou conseguir. Eu não consigo parar a maldita hemorragia. Eu não estou conseguindo nem mesmo ler o maldito pergaminho.

Severus o encarou com firmeza e sua voz foi dura ao dizer:

- Ficar revoltado e chorando, não vai fazer com que Draco melhore. Se você não se acalmar, nós podemos desistir.

- Eu não estou chorando! – Harry falou furioso e levou a mão ao próprio rosto, para provar o que dizia. Surpreendeu-se quando seus dedos encontraram o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Deixou-se escorregar para o chão. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Severus. Draco precisa de um medibruxo e não de um aprendiz.

Os dois se encararam por algum tempo até que Severus falou:

- Você tem razão. Eu mal estou conseguindo identificar a tempo as azarações e curá-las.

Harry se ergueu, caminhou até a lareira e jogou um pouco de Floo nela. Praticamente gritou, desesperado:

- Remus Lupin!

Não demorou e a cabeça do licantropo apareceu flutuando nas chamas.

- Harry, graças a Merlin você está... O que aconteceu com você?

- Remus, eu estou bem e te explico tudo depois. Agora, eu preciso de sua ajuda. É um caso de vida ou morte. Contate MacGonagall e Pomfrey e traga-as até aqui. Eu vou liberar o acesso para elas. Rápido, por favor.

- Certo, Harry.

Quando o rosto de Remus sumiu entre as chamas, Harry voltou-se para o outro homem que continuava trabalhando em Draco. Caminhou até o lado da cama, procurou enxugar as lágrimas que não paravam e continuou fazendo os feitiços de cura.

- Você fez o que devia, Harry.

- Eu espero que sim, Severus.

---------- p ----------

"- Harry, não sei se você sabe, mas seus pais me nomearam seu tutor. Pode vir morar comigo, se quiser."

"- Claro que sim. Você tem casa? Quando eu posso me mudar?"

"- A casa dos seus tios deve ser um lugar muito ruim para você preferir ficar aqui, comigo."

_As palavras de Sirius ainda soavam e Harry apenas encarou o sorriso triste dele. Preferia quando ele estava sorrindo e brincando. Mas Sirius não sorriu mais. Nunca mais. Ficou apenas observando, tentando alcançá-lo, os olhos cinza se arregalando de surpresa e ele caindo. Passando através do véu._

_Harry lutou e conseguiu se soltar de Remus, descendo os degraus correndo. Aproximou-se do arco, o rodeou, querendo acreditar que Sirius estaria simplesmente do outro lado. O véu estava completamente imóvel, caído. Encostou os dedos na pedra do arco, sentindo a frieza dela._

_O véu começou a se mexer lentamente, sem nenhum vento aparente. Harry começou a ouvir os sussurros. Fascinado, tentou compreender o que diziam, mas não conseguia. Aproximou-se mais. 'Será que Sirius está falando comigo?'_

"- Ele não está morto, Potty. Vem me dizer que ninguém te contou?"

_Virou-se com a certeza de que encontraria o sorriso doentio de Bellatrix, mas não havia mais ninguém na sala. Voltou-se para o véu, passando a perna pelo arco e entrando por ele._

_Harry sentiu-se cair, mas não houve nenhum impacto quando alcançou o chão. O lugar que estava tinha uma brancura dolorosa. Procurava por Sirius, mas para qualquer direção que olhasse, não conseguia ver nada. Começou a andar sem rumo até ver, muito longe, uma barreira. Dirigiu-se para lá correndo. Não percebia que à medida que corria, o branco ao seu redor ia se transformando em vermelho sangue. A escuridão parecia vir a seu encontro, pois rapidamente a alcançou. Ao entrar no meio dela, Harry quase desmaiou devido o cheiro horrível e de algo que se arrastava pelo chão. Mesmo tudo escuro, conseguiu enxergar uma outra figura caída enquanto a 'coisa' a tocava._

_Aproximou-se mais, cobrindo o nariz e contendo a náusea. Percebeu que a figura esticada no chão era um homem, muito magro e com roupas esfarrapadas. Parecia morto. Quando estava ao lado dele - Harry ainda não tinha identificado ainda o que era aquela coisa – sentiu um tentáculo encostar-se a sua perna e gritou, finalmente entendendo quem era a pessoa._

_

* * *

_

Obrigada pela review Pandora III eno LJ: Marck Evans, Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio.

Nya, obrigada também aos que leram e não deixaram comentários. Espero que estejam gostando o.o'

beijos e até.


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta lindão.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

'_Sirius'._

Harry acordou, arfando. Abriu os olhos e estava na mais completa escuridão. Aos poucos, percebeu onde estava e localizou quem o tinha acordado.

- Desculpe, Harry. Se soubesse que estava dormindo, não teria vindo.

Harry ainda estava confuso. Olhou para a própria perna onde ainda podia sentir o toque gelado da criatura. Passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado, virou-se para Remus.

- Tudo bem. Alguma novidade?

- Minerva disse que Pomfrey e o Sr. Smith já estavam terminando. Por isso vim te chamar, achei que gostaria de falar com eles.

- Fez muito bem, Remus. Claro que quero saber como Draco está. Obrigado por tudo. Eu só vou lavar o rosto e já desço.

- Não precisa agradecer. Nós estaremos na cozinha.

Quando Remus ia saindo, Harry o chamou:

- Moony, eu estava sonhando com Padfoot.

Assim que Harry acabou de falar, sentiu-se meio estúpido quando viu a expressão surpreendida de Remus. Não soube se foi pelo uso do apelido ou pela sua confissão infantil. No entanto, a voz do licantropo foi compreensiva e calma como sempre, ao dizer:

- É mesmo? Faz muito tempo que não sonho com ele. – Ele pareceu pensativo e triste por alguns minutos. – Pelo menos, foi um sonho bom?

Harry se lembrou da imagem de Sirius e daquele lugar horrível. Sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. Ao encarar os olhos de Remus, no entanto, não teve coragem de dizer a verdade.

- Foi, sim. Ele estava transformado e fazendo a maior bagunça.

- Posso imaginar. Ele sabia ser uma figura.

Harry observou o sorriso saudosista de Remus.

- Sente falta dele, não é?

Remus deu um suspiro, o sorriso se apagando.

- Sinto. Muita. Sirius era uma pessoa muito especial.

A velha amargura, ao pensar no pouco tempo que teve com o padrinho, tomou conta de Harry.

- Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido melhor.

- Ele teria muito orgulho de você, Harry. James e Lily também.

Harry sentiu remorso pelo modo como vinha agindo ultimamente. Não tinha aproveitado seus pais, seu padrinho e a pessoa mais próxima de uma família que tinha, ele havia afastado intencionalmente com sua infantilidade.

- Remus... Eu queria me desculpar com você. Tenho sido um estúpido esse tempo todo. Há tempos eu entendi o que aconteceu e só não te disse isso, por um orgulho besta.

Remus sorriu de verdade agora. Aproximou-se de Harry e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendi os seus motivos para agir desse modo. Eu também devo desculpas a você. Também foi difícil para mim.

- Eu posso imaginar.

Harry levantou-se e o abraçou. Os dois se separam. Ambos, aliviados. Querendo ou não, havia sempre uma tensão incômoda entre eles. Não podia fazer nada quanto ao tempo perdido, mas tentaria recuperá-lo da melhor maneira possível dali para frente.

- Eu já vou descendo. Acho que todos precisamos de um chá.

Harry riu e assentiu. Depois que Remus saiu, o rapaz dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Jogou água no rosto e observou as mãos que ainda tremiam e, através do espelho, viu seus olhos assustados ao lembrar do sonho. Tentou afastar aquela sensação ruim e a imagem imóvel de Sirius. Agora, precisava se concentrar em Draco.

Saiu do quarto, desceu para a cozinha e encontrou Remus, Severus, McGonagall, Pomfrey e o medibruxo conversando tranqüilamente.

O Sr. Smith era um medibruxo velhinho de St. Mungo's, amigo de Madame Pomfrey. Quando ela viu a situação em que Draco estava, não tiveram outra alternativa a não ser chamá-lo. Harry tinha permanecido no quarto o máximo possível, ajudando-os até ser expulso de lá. Depois do banho, acabou adormecendo na poltrona enquanto aguardava notícias.

Harry cumprimentou a todos e serviu-se de chá. Não conteve um sorriso de deboche para Severus ao vê-lo. O mestre de poções estava sob um feitiço de _Glamour_ e sua aparência não podia ser mais diferente: usava uma barba espessa e bem feita, o cabelo era castanho claro e curto, parecia bem mais velho do que realmente era. Só os olhos permaneciam os mesmos e naquele momento encaravam Harry despejando todo tipo de ameaça para possíveis piadinhas que ele quisesse fazer.

Harry concordava com a precaução do disfarce de Severus. Não conheciam o medibruxo e tinham de garantir que ele não revelasse, sob nenhuma circunstância, o segredo deles. Não se preocupava em relação à localização da casa onde estavam. Ela era completamente escondida. Severus, Harry e Draco fizeram um feitiço Fidelius muito mais complexo. Apenas Remus tinha acesso direto a ela. Os demais só poderiam entrar com a liberação dos três ou de Harry mais um dos outros dois. Essas medidas foram tomadas quando Harry veio morar com eles. Na época, eles não confiavam um no outro e foi à única saída viável que encontraram.

Em poucas palavras, colocaram Harry a par da situação de Draco. Todos os ferimentos tinham sido tratados e estavam em processo de cura. A maioria das azarações tinha sido identificada e cuidada. Apesar de estar em coma, a situação dele seria tranqüilizadora, se não fosse por uma maldição desconhecida. Nenhum deles sabia dizer se ela já existia ou se era o produto de diferentes azarações, mas o resultado dela era a anemia profunda, desidratação e desnutrição.

Nenhuma das alternativas utilizadas surtiu efeito e, na velocidade que a azaração agia, Draco estaria morto em poucas horas.

- E o que vocês fizeram quanto a isso?

- Nós aplicamos um feitiço para reduzir o metabolismo dele, quase parando. Assim, a velocidade de ação da azaração se reduziu quase a de uma pessoa normal. Ou seja, ele sente fome e sede normais. Até que se descubra uma cura, deverão ser ministradas poções segundo essa lista aqui. – Madame Pomfrey respondeu.

Harry pegou a lista entre os dedos, mas realmente não lia. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

- E se ele despertar do coma?

- Nós ficaremos sabendo imediatamente. Lançamos um feitiço para nos informar. Quando isso acontecer, precisaremos pensar em outra alternativa, pois o Sr. Malfoy não conseguirá fazer absolutamente nada com seu metabolismo tão reduzido.

Harry sentiu o aperto reconfortante de Remus em seu ombro e tentou dar um sorriso em resposta. Severus fez mais algumas perguntas que Harry sequer ouviu. Parou de ouvir quando começaram a elogiar sua atuação no caso. Só voltou a prestar atenção na conversa quando percebeu que Madame Pomfrey disse seu nome. Ergueu os olhos para ela que repetiu:

- Eu já vou, Harry. Preciso levar o Sr. Smith de volta ao hospital.

- E eu preciso voltar à escola. - A professora McGonagall completou.

Harry se ergueu e apertou a mão deles, agradecendo por tudo que fizeram. Depois que eles se foram, restaram apenas os três na cozinha. Severus retirou o _glamour_ e Remus se serviu de mais chá.

- Acha que podemos confiar neles? – Harry perguntou.

- Acredito que sim. Eu confio na Papoula e em Minerva, e se elas acham que ele é confiável, vou aceitar o julgamento delas. – Severus falou. – Além disso, Draco não teria a menor chance, se não fosse por ele.

- É verdade. Acredito que, por hora, nosso segredo está em segurança. – Harry fez uma pausa e depois, continuou. - Preciso voltar à sede da Ordem. Eles devem estar preocupados com meu sumiço. Você chegou a contar algo a eles, Remus?

- Não, apenas que você estava bem, mas precisava de minha ajuda.

- Ótimo. Severus, acho que devia descansar um pouco. Eu volto a tempo de ministrar a poção de Draco, não se preocupe.

Severus deu a Harry um olhar cético, afinal, as reuniões da Ordem já duraram a noite inteira mais de uma vez e Harry se viu na obrigação de acrescentar:

- Nem que para isso, eu precise fugir de lá.

- Não será necessário. Eu te dou cobertura. – Remus disse.

Harry se levantou e sorriu para Remus.

- Então, vamos.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Mathew Potter Malfoy, Amy Lupin, Lilly W. Malfoy (dupla o/),Lilibeth, Pandora III e no LJ: Nicolle Snape, Tachel Black, Marck Evans. E para as pessoas que leram e não deixaram comentários. Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijos e até.


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta lindão.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Chegaram à sede da Ordem e logo Harry foi rodeado pelos membros presentes. Todos pareciam preocupados com seu desaparecimento durante a batalha. Esperou que todos chegassem e contou parte da história verdadeira para eles.

Em poucas palavras, disse que havia sido capturado por Bellatrix e, depois de um duelo, a matara. Não falou sobre Draco em nenhum momento. Criou alguns detalhes para justificar cair na armadilha, mas depois de atestar que estava realmente bem, todos se concentraram no problema principal: como a morte dela poderia repercutir. Gastaram um tempo precioso e inútil naquela discussão até que Harry resolveu abordar novamente o tema sobre os lobisomens.

- Acho que a permanência de Remus entre eles é inútil. – Ergueu a mão num gesto firme, cortando algumas pessoas que começavam a protestar. – Remus tem estado entre eles o máximo possível ao longo desses quatro anos. Agora os riscos estão muito maiores que as vantagens. Não conseguimos informações úteis e nós não queremos que Remus desafie abertamente Greyback, não é?

Harry disse as últimas palavras encarando cada um dos que ainda apoiavam o retorno de Remus para o meio dos lobisomens. Há alguns meses, Harry vinha alertando-os para a inutilidade daquela linha de ação e parecia que, finalmente, eles haviam aceitado. Não pode deixar de notar o alívio evidente no rosto do amigo quando, em votação, foi decidido que ele só retornaria em último caso. Discutiram outros assuntos, trocaram novas informações e traçaram alguns planos, combinando o horário da reunião do dia seguinte.

Harry verificou as horas e viu, satisfeito, que chegaria, com folga, a tempo de dar o medicamento de Draco. Levantou-se e ia se retirando quando foi abordado por Ron e Hermione.

- Cara, nós ficamos muito preocupados com você.

- Desculpe, Ron. Não era minha intenção.

- Mas, Harry, por que não pediu nossa ajuda? – Hermione falou, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Você poderia ter nos chamado. Nós o teríamos buscado.

Harry sentiu um pouco de culpa por estar mentindo aos amigos, mas não podia falar a verdade. Tinha dito que, depois de escapar de Bellatrix, chamara Remus para ajudá-lo a chegar a seu esconderijo. Nenhum dos dois sabia onde Harry morava. Não porque não confiasse neles, mas porque eles não conheciam toda a história. Tinham se afastado nos últimos anos e, um dia, Harry já não sabia como falar. Reiterou que estava bem e ficou conversando com eles mais um tempo.

Sentiu uma pontada de remorso pelo alívio que sentiu quando Remus o chamou discretamente, alertando-o para o horário. Antes de sair, combinou com o licantropo um encontro com ele no dia seguinte.

---------- p ----------

Harry chegou em casa, foi direto para o quarto de Draco e deu a poção correta para ele. Ficou observando por uns instantes a figura adormecida. A pele estava quase com sua coloração normal. Retirou, com a ponta dos dedos, uma mecha loira que estava sobre a testa. Afastou-se da cama e foi se sentar na poltrona ao lado da janela. Estava no meio do caminho quando Severus falou, sobressaltando-o:

- Você não pretende passar a noite inteira acordado, não é, Potter?

- Não, já devo ir me deitar. Só queria ficar mais um pouco por aqui. E você? Pensei que estivesse descansando.

- Eu ia, mas vim verificar primeiro como Draco estava.

- E dar a poção para ele. – Harry completou. Deu um suspiro cansado. – Não confia em mim, não é? Eu disse que faria, não disse?

Severus deu de ombros.

- Não é questão de confiança. Eu sei como é difícil se livrar da Ordem. Foi somente por segurança.

- Severus, eu estive pensando. – Surpreendentemente, o outro não fez nenhuma piadinha e Harry continuou. - Nós não sabemos quanto tempo levará até Draco se recuperar. Mesmo com minha ajuda, você sozinho não dará conta de preparar todas as poções que precisamos. – Harry continuou falando, ignorando o gesto de interrupção do outro. – Hoje, a Ordem criou juízo e resolveu parar de mandar Remus de volta para os lobisomens. Eu pensei em pedir a ajuda dele, mas ainda não conversei com ele. Achei melhor consultar você primeiro. Afinal, a casa é sua.

- Muito obrigado pela consideração. – ele disse com sarcasmo. - Mas poderia me dizer como ele faria isso, Potter?

- Remus é inteligente, Severus. Pode nos ajudar no preparo das poções. Ele certamente será bem melhor que eu.

- Qualquer um pode se sair melhor que você.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

- Bem, já que é assim, posso chamar Neville, se preferir.

Severus fechou a cara e lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

- Ouse fazer uma coisa dessas, que eu mesmo cuidarei para que o último da linhagem dos Potter seja você.

- Uh, que ameaçador. – Harry ficou sério novamente. - E então? O que me diz?

- Parece uma boa saída, Potter. Se Lupin aceitar. Converse com ele.

- Certo. Obrigado, Severus. Tenho certeza que ele concordará.

- Bem, Eu já vou dormir. Você também deveria ir descansar. Boa noite.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite, Severus.

Harry observou seu ex-professor saindo. Acomodou-se na poltrona, com a clara intenção de permanecer acordado o máximo possível.

---------- p ----------

Harry entrou na cozinha e encontrou Remus preparando o café da manhã.

- Bom dia.

Remus virou-se sorrindo.

- Bom dia, Harry. Dormiu bem?

Havia passado a maior parte da noite em claro e o restante tendo pesadelos. Tinha sonhado novamente com Sirius. O lugar deserto e branco, a barreira negra, mas daquela vez, Harry tinha acordado um pouco depois de atravessá-la. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia alcançar o padrinho ou afastar aquela criatura que parecia sugar a vida dele. O desejo que tinha de protegê-lo era tão grande que o sufocava. Sentia uma necessidade angustiante de retirar Sirius daquele lugar e trazê-lo de volta para casa. Mas Remus não precisava saber disso. Assim, Harry nem titubeou em mentir:

- Muito bem, obrigado. Eu falei para me encontrar aqui cedo, mas não precisava ser tanto. Não precisava cozinhar também.

- Como não vi sinal de vocês, achei melhor ir adiantado. – Remus fez uma cara preocupada. – Você preferia que eu tivesse vindo mais tarde?

- Não, não é isso. Eu só pensei que você pudesse ter outros afazeres.

- Ah, eu sei que o seu dia é cheio e vim cedo para resolvermos logo isso. Quanto a mim, não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

Os dois se acomodaram a mesa e Harry notou a leve amargura com que Remus disse a última frase. Resolveu fazer o convite.

- Remus. Eu estive conversando com Severus. Você sabe que o tratamento de Draco pode ser muito demorado e trabalhoso. Nós vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível. Eu... Você não poderia nos ajudar com isso?

Remus o tinha ouvido atentamente, assentindo em determinadas partes. Harry notou o ar surpreendido dele.

- Claro que eu ajudo. Mas como poderia fazer isso?

- Bem, a pior parte devera ser o preparo de todas aquelas poções. Além disso, Severus ainda fornece as poções necessárias a Pomfrey. Apesar de ter melhorado muito, ainda sou uma negação. Você por outro lado...

Harry nem precisou terminar, viu a compreensão tomando conta dos olhos castanhos. Remus pareceu pensar por alguns instantes, mas respondeu, sorrindo:

- Pode contar comigo.

- Ótimo. Você pode se mudar o mais rápido possível.

Remus, que tinha acabado de tomar um gole de chá, engasgou-se. A chegada de Severus interrompeu o que ele ia dizer.

- Bom dia. Reunião da Ordem a essa hora? – Severus falou, mordaz.

Harry deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- Bom dia, Severus. Você nem pode imaginar o quanto é reconfortante contar com seu bom humor logo pela manhã.

- Bom dia, Snape. – Remus falou ainda tossindo.

Severus se sentou e serviu-se de chá.

- Potter, em compensação, você não sabe como é irritante dar de cara com você tão cedo.

Os dois se encararam e Harry, ao notar o constrangimento de Remus, resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Eu conversei com Remus e ele resolveu nos ajudar. – Fez uma expressão inocente, ao completar. – Deve mudar ainda hoje para cá.

Dessa vez, os outros dois homens engasgaram, para total divertimento de Harry.

- Eu não disse que...

Harry interrompeu a possível negativa de Remus, ao dizer:

- Mas eu pedi a ele que viesse aqui hoje, porque queria conversar com vocês sobre ontem.

Os dois o encararam sérios e, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, contou para eles tudo o que havia acontecido desde o momento em que caíra na armadilha de Bellatrix até quando chegara em casa com Draco. Os outros dois ouviram praticamente em silêncio, fazendo perguntas ocasionais sobre um ou outro ponto.

- A partir daí, vocês sabem tudo o que aconteceu.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Não deve ter sido fácil para você matar a Bellatrix.

Harry tentou não soar frio, ao responder:

- Não foi tão difícil assim. Além disso, não foi à primeira vez, não é?

Remus não disse nada nem havia acusação alguma em seus olhos. Harry só notou um sentimento indefinido. Talvez, tristeza, desolação. Então, ele percebeu que Remus se sentia infeliz por ele, pelo que ele teve de fazer.

- Mas não foi só por isso que eu o chamei aqui. Bellatrix me disse uma coisa muito intrigante. Ela falou que Sirius não estava morto.

- Harry, eu estava lá. Nós vimos ele atravessar o véu.

Mas Harry não deu importância às palavras de Remus, observando a reação de Severus.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas ela disse que seria possível resgatá-lo.

- E você vai acreditar naquela louca, Harry? – Remus não escondia sua incredulidade.

- O que me diz, Severus? Tudo não passou de alucinações da Bellatrix?

O mestre de poções o encarou. Ele não havia esboçado nenhuma reação sobre o assunto. Agora, ele apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Você mesmo disse, Harry. Alucinações. Black atravessou o véu e está morto.

- Então, não é possível resgatá-lo?

- Não, não é. – Severus foi categórico em sua resposta.

E Harry soube, ao encarar os olhos negros, que ele estava mentindo.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Lilly W. Malfoy e no LJ – Paula Lírio e Nicolle Snape.

E obrigada também aos tímidos que leram e não deixaram reviews...rsss.. Espero que estejam gostando xD


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso. Além da diversão. xD

_Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta lindão.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7**

- Você está mentindo. – Harry falou, diretamente.

- Não seja ridículo, Potter. Dumbledore, Lupin todos disseram que Black morreu. Por que quando _eu_ digo, é mentira?

Harry virou-se para Remus, encarando-o nos olhos. Não encontrou nenhum sinal de mentira ou falsidade ali. Ele realmente acreditava no que dizia. Voltou-se para Severus e disse:

- Eu diria que Remus não sabe a verdade. Você por outro lado...

- Essa conversa é ridícula. Bellatrix só falou isso para te atormentar. Porque sabia da sua fraqueza em relação a Black.

- Eu pensei sobre isso, Severus. Mas por que ela mentiria justamente sobre isso? Ela poderia relembrar como o matou ou como ele era fraco. Por que se dar ao trabalho de dizer que era possível resgatá-lo, se ela achava que Voldemort me mataria?

Remus apenas se mantinha calado, observando-os. Harry sabia que ele não estava convencido e apenas não interferia para não piorar a discussão.

- Olha, Potter, você não espera que eu entenda como ela pensava, não é? Se você deseja acreditar no que ela disse e se atormentar com isso, o problema é seu. Não me envolva.

Severus terminou de falar e ergueu-se. Harry o segurou com força pelo pulso. Os dois se encararam, com raiva.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber. Ele é meu padrinho e só foi ao Ministério por mina causa. E eu já te conheço o suficiente para saber que está mentindo.

Severus deu um sorriso debochado e falou, cheio de ironia.

- Oh, é claro. O poderoso Potter sempre sabe de tudo.

Aquilo realmente irritou Harry porque ele tinha justamente a impressão contrária: todos sempre estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele. Estreitou os olhos e falou:

- Tudo bem. Se não quer me contar, não conte. Mas eu farei de tudo até obter essa informação e trarei Sirius de volta, se for possível.

Severus voltou a se sentar e disse:

- Você não vai descansar em quanto não souber, não é? – continuou quando Harry assentiu. – Vai acabar fazendo uma besteira. Por que não deixa tudo como está?

Harry ficou mais ereto na cadeira, a voz soando ameaçadoramente baixa.

- Deixar como está? Esquecer que há a possibilidade de Sirius estar vivo e sofrendo em algum canto? Não, eu não vou simplesmente esquecer. Nem que eu precise arrancar a informação diretamente de Voldemort, eu vou descobrir se é verdade.

Severus franziu o cenho.

- Não seja estúpido, moleque. Ele seria o primeiro a mentir para você, se isso significasse sua morte.

Harry sorriu e falou amargurado.

- Já estou acostumado a mentiras. Se as pessoas as quais eu deveria confiar, escondem as coisas de mim, por que seria diferente com meu inimigo?

- Deixe de ser obtuso, Potter. Nem tudo pode ser como você quer. – Severus estava cada vez mais impaciente e isso era perceptível pelo modo como falava.

- Essa foi uma das primeiras lições que eu aprendi na vida, Snape.

Encararam-se, verde no negro, até que Severus falou:

- Você vai acabar fazendo uma burrada. – Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro. – Bellatrix não mentiu. Ou pelo menos, não completamente. Há uma possibilidade, remota, de resgatar Black.

Harry não sentiu nenhum sentimento de vitória ao ter sua suspeita confirmada. Começou a ouvir um zumbido baixo, incomodo, ao pensar em todo tempo que Sirius esteve atrás do véu. Quatro longos anos. A raiva foi aumentando, mas perguntou friamente:

- Quem sabe disso?

- Poucas pessoas. Primeiro, porque não sabemos se é verdade. Há apenas a suspeita. Segundo, o Lorde não pode desconfiar de nada. Apenas Dumbledore, Minerva, eu.

A leve hesitação do Mestre de Poções teria passado desapercebida, mas Harry estava atento demais às reações dele.

- E?

- Draco também sabia. Ele estava me ajudando.

O zumbido tornou-se ensurdecedor. A raiva transformou-se em fúria. Ignorou a tentativa de Remus em tranqüilizá-lo. Sentia-se traído. Eles sabiam de seu sofrimento quando Sirius morreu e nunca disseram nada. Seu padrinho estava vivo em algum lugar e todos esconderam dele. Sentiu sua magia se descontrolar, mas a conteve. Não ouvia o que nenhum dos outros falavam. Harry levantou-se e saiu da cozinha. Só havia um responsável por aquilo e ele iria confrontá-lo agora.

Pegou um pouco de Floo, lançou-o na lareira e praticamente rosnou:

- Hogwarts.

---------- p ----------

Assim que Harry saiu da cozinha, um silêncio constrangido se instalou. Remus não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sirius ainda podia estar vivo e havia uma chance de resgatá-lo. Pensou em ir atrás de Harry, mas desistiu. Por questões de segurança, a lareira permitia apenas a viagem dele até Hogwarts. Para conseguir ir até lá, teria de usar uma chave de portal até a sede e de lá aparatar para Hogsmeade. Não demoraria tanto, mas Remus estava chocado demais para sair dali. De repente, uma lenta compreensão tomou conta dele. Voltou-se para Severus.

- Você sabia que Sirius estava vivo.

Não era uma pergunta. Somente uma constatação simples de todo a conversa até agora.

Severus fez uma cara de enfado e respondeu, indiferente:

- Sabia. Mas não foi minha escolha manter o segredo.

- Você podia ter me contado.

- Para que, Lupin? Que diferença faria, onde você estava, saber que Black talvez esteja vivo?

- Faria toda a diferença do mundo, droga! Você não pode imaginar tudo que passei. Eu...

Severus interrompeu, cortante:

- Tem razão. Eu não posso imaginar o que você passou e sinceramente, não quero saber. Guarde suas lamúrias sobre seu namoradinho para quem se interessar.

Remus sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. Não sabia o que pensar, ou qual a emoção que predominava. Raiva, tristeza, alegria, esperança, medo; misturavam-se em seu coração. Mas o sentimento mais forte era o de ter sido traído. Ninguém tinha o direito de esconder aquilo dele.

- Eu merecia saber! – disse, furioso.

- Merecia, mas não fui eu quem decidiu assim.

Os olhos de Remus se estreitaram, desconfiados.

- E é você quem está responsável por descobrir como resgatar, Sirius? Foi por isso que não contou, não é? Assim ninguém te cobraria nada.

- Olha aqui, Lupin. Eu não gosto de Black e nem vou fingir que lamentei a morte dele. Você pode ter certeza que, se dependesse de mim, eu teria passado essa obrigação para você. Infelizmente, Draco e eu somos os únicos com acesso aos Comensais e ao Lorde. Se não fosse pelo pedido de Dumbledore, eu não moveria uma palha para tirá-lo de lá.

Severus terminou de falar e ergueu-se, saindo da cozinha. Remus ficou parado, olhando para a xícara vazia a sua frente, sentindo um gosto amargo de ter sido roubado, ludibriado, traído.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews (vocês fizeram uma Ivi muito feliz): o/ 

Srta Kinomoto, Mikage-sama, dona jeH., Fernanda Kuhn, Lilly W. Malfoy, Pandora III, Mathew Potter Malfoy, morelai. E no LJ Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Lee Magrock, Jessy Snape.

_Para quem não deixou email para responder_:

Srta Kinomoto, Harry empurrar Sevie para Remus? Não sei porque está pensando isso. _Iviexibe suacara de pau 306_

morlerai, o trio maravilha se separou um pouco, sim. Vou tentar uni-los novamente, mas vai demorar. Quanto ao Sirius, não posse dizer xD

Obrigada também a quem sempre comenta no MSN comigo e os que leram e não comentaram. Espero que continuem gostando.

Bjns


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

_Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta lindão._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

- Hogwarts.

Harry saiu na lareira da sala de Madame Pomfrey, na enfermaria da escola. Não a viu em nenhum lugar e, sem esperar por ela, saiu. Ao chegar na escada em caracol, disse:

- Novelo de lã. – '_Senha estúpida_', pensou.

O gárgula movimentou-se, dando passagem para a sala do diretor. Por um momento, teve aquele sentimento de temor e respeito que aquele lugar inspirava, mas varreu aquilo para longe ao lembrar do motivo de sua 'visita'.

Entrou na sala e não viu Dumbledore. Olhou em volta e o localizou, em um canto, tomando chá com biscoitos. Estreitou os olhos com raiva e dirigiu-se até ele.

- Professor Dumbledore.

- Harry, que surpresa agradável.

O tom e a tranqüilidade de Dumbledore fez o sangue de Harry ferver. Conteve-se com muito custo para não começar a gritar.

- Não tenho certeza se será tão agradável. – Harry resolveu ir direto ao assunto. – Por que me esconderam que Sirius estava vivo?

Ignorou os murmúrios dos quadros e concentrou-se no diretor. Ele não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa, apenas um ar de cansaço.

- Harry, ainda não temos certeza se é verdade. É apenas uma possibilidade...

'_Eles me esconderam coisas de novo.' _Era irritante ver Dumbledore sentado, servindo-se de chá, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Derrubou os objetos que estavam sobre a mesa, espalhando tudo pelo chão.

- EU TINHA O DIREITO DE SABER. – Harry gritou, pouco se importando em se controlar. – Estou cansado de ser sempre o último a saber tudo. Ele é meu padrinho, droga. Como acha que eu me sinto ao descobrir que ele esteve vivo esse tempo todo?

Dumbledore, calmamente, retornou ao seu quadro e o encarou, sério.

- Harry, você poderia se sentar e se acalmar? Não queremos que Minerva retorne a sala dela e a encontre destruída, não é?

Harry se sentiu constrangido. Fez um movimento com a varinha e os objetos voltaram a ficar em ordem. Sentou-se e aguardou.

- Nós não te contamos exatamente por temer esse tipo de reação. Nós não temos certeza se Sirius ainda está vivo e como o encontraríamos. Mas acredito que se você soubesse, tentaria resgatá-lo, não é?

- É claro que sim!

- Harry, se eu pedi para ninguém te contar, foi para te proteger.

Harry o interrompeu, impaciente. Levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala.

- Eu não pedi para ser protegido. Eu tenho o direito de saber. Tudo.Agora.

- Eu não estou negando que você deveria saber. Poderia, por favor, se acalmar? Não queremos que os acontecimentos da sua última visita se repitam, não é?

'_- Não vou aceitar isso! Ninguém nunca me conta nada!'_

Harry quase podia se ouvir gritando, os objetos voando e quebrando enquanto os outros tentavam acalmá-lo. Sentiu as ondas de magia saindo de seu corpo agora e respirou fundo, procurando contê-las. Sentou-se novamente. Dumbledore falou, satisfeito:

- Vejo que o treinamento tem feito bem a você.

- Eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre isso. Ou tomar chá. Podemos ir logo ao assunto? – Apesar de estar mais controlado, a voz de Harry não escondia a raiva.

Os quadros tentaram sufocar os protestos indignados e os ombros de Dumbledore caíram e ele deu um suspiro cansado, antes de dizer:

- Certo. Por favor, peço que me ouça sem interromper. – Ele continuou, depois que Harry assentiu em silêncio. – Quando Sirius atravessou o véu, eu procurei reunir todas as informações conhecidas sobre ele. Infelizmente, apesar do véu se encontrar há vários anos no ministério, os Inomináveis não conseguiram obter nada novo sobre ele. Na literatura existente ele também não é citado. Finalmente, um pouco antes do início do seu sexto ano, descobrimos uma pista. Como era muito perigoso, foi pesquisá-la pessoalmente.

Harry sentiu um frio no estômago, lembrando-se do estado do ex-diretor quando as aulas começaram.

- Foi por isso que...?

- Sim. Infelizmente, a pista revelou-se uma armadilha. Durante esta incursão, eu fui ferido gravemente. Graças à intervenção de Severus, os danos aparentes limitaram-se a minha mão direita, a ação da maldição foi retardada e Voldemort não tomou conhecimento de seu sucesso. Continuamos as investigações durante todo seu sexto ano, sem êxito. Depois da minha morte, não tivemos como continuar as pesquisas. Eu pensei em contar a você, nessa época. Muitos fatores influenciaram minha decisão de manter o segredo. Não desejava criar falsas esperanças para você, com uma busca perigosa que talvez se revelasse infrutífera. Draco e Severus continuaram tentando obter todas as informações possíveis junto aos Comensais, que é o que podemos fazer. Além disso, os acontecimentos do sétimo ano me fizeram reconsiderar a decisão de te contar.

Harry remexeu-se, desconfortável. Tentou afastar aquelas lembranças e o sentimento familiar de culpa. Disse, tentando não entrar naquele assunto:

- E não conseguiram nada durante todo esse tempo?

- Há cerca de um ano, Draco obteve uma informação com Bellatrix.

- Não me diga que aquela vaca é a única que sabia como retirar Sirius daquele lugar. – Harry interrompeu, alarmado.

- Não, não é. Por que?

Harry deu de ombros e disse indiferente:

- Porque ela está morta. – Ante o olhar indagador do ex-diretor, completou. – Eu a matei em nosso último confronto.

Harry viu o pesar tomar conta dos olhos azuis, mas recusou-se a sentir qualquer tipo de arrependimento pelo que tinha feito.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. A menos que a informação tenha morrido com ela.

- Não morreu, mas matar outra pessoa é...

- Poderíamos voltar ao assunto principal? – Harry falou secamente.

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso, mas decidiu continuar.

- Certamente. Draco descobriu que a informação que procuramos consta de um livro. O Necronomicon. Infelizmente, não há registro de nenhum exemplar dele em qualquer parte do mundo. Ou de alguém ainda vivo que já tenha o manuseado.

Harry se sentou mais na ponta da cadeira, encarando o diretor.

- E como sabem que ele existe? Aquela mulher sabia do paradeiro dele?

- Não. De acordo com as informações obtidas, foi Voldemort quem falou para ela.

Harry se jogou de encontro à cadeira novamente, soltando um suspiro exasperado.

- E desde quando é possível confiar nas informações dadas por Voldemort?

- Eu entendo a sua relutância. Mas essa é a única esperança que temos. A única informação que conseguimos. E é baseada nela que temos agido.

- Então, realmente não há muitas esperanças. - Harry falou desanimado.

- Espero que você entenda o motivo de não termos contado anteriormente.

- Sim, eu entendo. Professor, não se sabe nada mais a respeito desse livro?

- Toda e qualquer referência sobre ele foi pesquisada, Harry. Exaustivamente. Eu posso te garantir.

Harry não escondeu o tom descrente, quando disse:

- Por Severus? Não acha que ele iria preferir que Sirius permanecesse morto?

Dumbledore o encarou, com os mesmos bondosos e compreensivos olhos azuis de sempre, e disse:

- Acho que depois de todo esse tempo convivendo com ele, você pode responder isso tão bem quanto eu.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Apesar de Severus não ser a pessoa mais feliz com o retorno de Sirius, tinha certeza que ele devia estar fazendo todo o possível. Levantou-se.

- Se é só isso, muito obrigado. Eu já vou.

- Harry, não é só isso.

- Não?

- Não. Severus esteve conversando com Minerva e contou que a razão de terem suspeitado de Draco ser um espião, foi porque ele descobriu a possível localização do livro.

Harry voltou a se sentar, chocado, sentindo o peso dos últimos eventos.

- Draco descobriu...?

- Ao que parece, pelo que Severus conseguiu averiguar. Mas não temos certeza de nada.

- Com Bellatrix morta e Draco em coma...

- Voltamos à estaca zero. – Dumbledore completou.

Harry ficou um tempo em silêncio, processando as últimas informações. Depois, ergueu-se novamente. Ao vê-lo dirigindo-se a porta, Dumbledore falou:

- Tem outras informações sobre o livro que deveria saber, Harry.

- Acredito que Severus poderia esclarecer todas as minhas dúvidas.

Harry afastou o desconforto causado pelo leve ar de decepção nos olhos azuis.

- Certamente. Você pode voltar sempre que tiver alguma dúvida, Harry.

Os dois se encararam. Daquela vez, Harry sentiu todo o constrangimento ao lembrar do último encontro deles, de todos os gritos e acusações. Sentia-se meio estúpido em ficar conversando com um quadro, mas respondeu:

- Obrigado. Agora, preciso ir. Draco precisa de cuidados e não quero sobrecarregar Severus. Até mais. Dê lembranças a professora McGonagall.

- Até mais, Harry. Cuide-se.

Harry saiu dali, dirigindo-se a ala hospitalar. Não encontrou nenhum sinal de Madame Pomfrey e rapidamente usou a lareira, voltando para casa.

Assim que saiu da lareira, encontrou Remus o esperando.

- Como está Draco?

- Snape já deu as poções que ele precisava.

- Ótimo.

Harry ia dirigindo-se para o quarto, quando notou o ar de expectativa e apreensão no rosto do licantropo. Podia imaginar o quanto Remus queria saber sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore. Então, em poucas palavras, colocou-o a par de tudo.

- Já ouviu falar do tal Necronomicon?

Remus negou, lentamente, com a cabeça. Harry levantou-se, pronto para sair da sala e ver Draco, mas antes colocou as mãos sobre o ombro do homem mais velho e disse:

- Se esse livro existe, nós vamos encontrá-lo. Não importa os meios.

Harry saiu da sala, deixando um Remus bastante pensativo. Se fosse julgar pelo brilho feroz e determinado dos olhos verdes, o licantropo não tinha dúvidas sobre o êxito no resgate de Sirius.

---------- p ----------

Harry sabia que estava sonhando. E como quem assiste a um filme em câmera lenta, refez todo caminho de sempre. Soltou-se de Remus, descendo as escadas correndo, ultrapassou o véu e caiu na brancura sem fim daquele lugar. Olhou em volta, tentando encontrar a barreira negra e a localizou. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas não parecia sair do lugar. De repente, com uma rapidez assustadora, bateu de encontro a ela. Com muita dificuldade a ultrapassou, mas não conseguia se aproximar de Sirius. Porque agora, ele sabia que, a figura caída no chão, era seu padrinho.

Tentou chamar, mas nenhum som saiu. Apesar de sentir a garganta ardendo pelo esforço, só havia um silêncio opressivo ao redor. Começou a se sentir sufocado com o cheiro. Procurou a varinha e não a encontrou. Tentava afastar a coisa que cobria Sirius, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu um desespero tomar conta de seu corpo, assim como uma letargia, uma vontade de deitar.

Encarou a coisa, ao sentir o toque frio e pegajoso, mas não esboçou qualquer reação. Estava cansado demais. Se dormisse só um pouquinho... Começou a se deitar e fechar os olhos, mas uma série de imagens se sucedeu em sua mente. Imagens de dor e morte. Tantas e tão rápido que ele arregalou os olhos, fixando-os na figura de seu padrinho, caído a sua frente. Ainda esticou os braços, tentando tocá-lo, mas a figura foi sumindo até ela desaparecer completamente. E ele soube que estava novamente desperto.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Mikage-sama, Samantha, srta. Kinomoto, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Lilly W. Malfoy o LJ - Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Jessy Snape. Fizeram uam Ivi muito feliz!

Para quem não deixou email:

Srta. Kinomoto, o Harry já convive com Severus a bastante tempo e deveter aprendido alguns truques com Draco tb, ne? xD Acho que a vaca só não vai pro brejo porque o loiro já tá na pior T.T

E obrigada para quem leu e também não comentou.

Beijos e até!


	10. Capítulo 9

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta lindão.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Quando Harry entrou na cozinha, no dia seguinte, encontrou Severus lendo o jornal e Remus tomando chá. Cumprimentaram-se rapidamente e permaneceram em silêncio. A tensão entre eles era perceptível. Severus dobrou o jornal e encarou Harry, perguntando:

- E então? Como foi a conversa com Dumbledore?

Harry depositou a xícara sobre a mesa e disse:

- Ele me explicou o porquê de não me dizerem a verdade e que Draco parece ter conseguido uma pista do livro. É verdade?

- Não sei. Isso foi o que um Comensal me disse. Mas ninguém tem certeza de nada. Draco seria o único que poderia nos esclarecer isso.

Harry tentou evitar, mas sua voz saiu amargurada, ao dizer:

- Infelizmente, ele está impossibilitado agora, não é? Mas você poderia me dizer mais sobre o livro.

- O que Dumbledore te falou?

- Nada. – Ante o olhar interrogativo do outro, Harry continuou: - Preferi perguntar diretamente a você.

- Vou te contar o que sei, mas também não é muita coisa. O nome original era _Al-Azif_, mas o mais comum usado para ele é Necronomicon¹, literalmente o Livro de Nomes Mortos. Um trouxa chamado Abdul Alhazred fez uma versão dele, mas até mesmo essa versão encontra-se perdida. O volume original que teria dado origem ao Necronomicon de Alhazred parece ser muito mais antigo e ninguém sabe dizer como um trouxa pode ter tido acesso a ele. É um livro tão raro e antigo que muitas pessoas acreditam que ele não passe de lenda. São poucos os documentos que se referem a ele e, em sua maioria, apenas o citam.

Remus que havia permanecido calado até aquele momento, perguntou:

- Mas como saber se ele ainda existe ou sequer se já existiu? E qual a relação com o véu?

- Justamente isso que tentamos averiguar. Depois de muitas buscas infrutíferas, encontramos uma referência à criação do véu relacionada ao livro. Por todos esses motivos, não sabemos se o resgate de Black será possível.

- Mas Voldemort esteve de posse desse livro? – Harry perguntou.

- É o que parece. A única informação que encontramos é que o conteúdo do Necronomicon é de um livro dedicado as Artes das Trevas. Além de conter muitos rituais e feitiços, dizem que em suas páginas há segredos tais como obter a imortalidade e trazer os mortos de volta à vida.

- O tipo de literatura que interessaria a Voldemort. – Harry completou.

- Exatamente. E o tipo de livro que ele não deixaria jogado por ai. A falta de informações é o maior empecilho até o momento.

Harry voltou a ficar em silêncio, pensando sobre o que tinha ouvido.

- Com Bellatrix morta e Draco em coma, só resta Voldemort, não é? –Remus falou.

Severus apenas assentiu. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, evitando expressar em voz alta o desânimo que aquela informação produziu sobre eles. Então, Harry resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Já pensaram como será nossa 'programação' com o preparo das poções?

Os três discutiram durante um tempo, ficando estabelecido que Harry cuidaria dos ingredientes e Severus e Remus do preparo das poções. Combinaram também os horários em que cada um ficaria encarregado de cuidar de Draco. Assim que decidiram tudo, Harry levantou-se e disse:

- Vou verificar como Draco está e começar minhas obrigações. Com licença.

E retirou-se da cozinha.

---------- p ----------

Ao final da primeira semana, já haviam conseguido estabelecer uma rotina de trabalho satisfatória. Era através das poções preparadas e vendidas ao Mundo Mágico através de Madame Pomfrey, que o sustento deles era garantido. Eventualmente, faziam uso da herança de Harry, mas Severus preferia evitar essa prática.

Assim, Harry conseguiu encaixar suas novas atribuições entre suas outras atividades. Pela manhã, em dias intercalados, Severus e Remus davam aulas para ele. Em sua maioria, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas também abordavam outros conteúdos que julgassem importantes tais como Transfiguração e Feitiços. Às tardes, Harry dividia-se em preparar os ingredientes das Poções e estudar. Duas vezes por semana, ele ia a Hogwarts receber aulas de Madame Pomfrey sobre feitiços e poções curativas. O restante do tempo, ele distribuía em cuidar de Draco e ir as reuniões da Ordem.

As poucas horas que conseguia dormir, sempre sonhava com Sirius. O mesmo sonho, as mesmas sensações. Não conseguia descansar e nem dormir direito. Tomar uma poção para dormir estava fora de cogitação. Então, ele se deixava levar para trás do véu, sem jamais alcançar o padrinho. Quando finalmente acordava, tentava imaginar como encontrariam o Necronomicon. Severus não tinha conseguido obter mais nenhuma informação junto aos Comensais.

Harry havia acabado de acordar de mais um pesadelo e estava observando Draco quando teve a idéia. Procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se ao laboratório de Severus. Abriu um armário e encontrou a penseira que Dumbledore deixou com Severus e que no momento se encontrava vazia. Harry sabia da localização da penseira, mas tinha certeza que, desde o incidente no seu quinto ano, Severus nunca mais se arriscara a deixar qualquer pensamento nela. Voltou para o quarto e, com todo cuidado, começou a retirar as memórias e colocá-las uma a uma nela.

Quando havia retirado as lembranças mais importantes e colocado-as em segurança, começou a fazer os exercícios de relaxamento. Então, quando sentiu que estava preparado, começou tentar estabelecer a conexão que tinha com Voldemort no quinto ano. Sabia que era arriscado, mas era a única alternativa que tinham no momento. Não fazia a menor idéia de como fazer, nunca tinha tentado antes, mas se Voldemort conseguira, Harry também conseguiria.

Passou as próximas horas tentando, mas não obteve nenhum resultado. Usou legilimência, sem êxito. Quando amanheceu e ouviu os sons da casa, desistiu. Guardou com cuidado os frascos, verificou como Draco estava e saiu do quarto.

Esse exercício noturno incorporou-se à rotina de Harry. Durante duas semanas, não conseguiu nada. Estava cada dia mais pálido e cansado. Sua aparência estava cada vez mais doentia.

Certa noite, depois que Harry voltou de uma missão da Ordem e verificou como Draco estava, sentou-se na poltrona e iniciou os exercícios de concentração. Estava tão cansado que começou a cochilar. Tentava de todas as formas manter-se acordado, mas não estava conseguindo. Os olhos estavam pesados e todo seu corpo estava dolorido. A cada tentativa de se concentrar, era mais difícil mantê-los abertos.

Acabou adormecendo. Logo, estava de volta a sala do véu, mas daquela vez havia uma pequena diferença. Não havia Remus e nem as escadas. Estava parado diretamente em frente ao arco. Quando ia ultrapassá-lo, sentiu quase uma necessidade de olhar para trás. Ao voltar-se, deparou-se com uma porta. Resolveu explorá-la. Pareceu andar por um longo tempo sem chegar a lugar algum. Acabou abrindo outra porta e deparando-se com várias pessoas mortas ou feridas. Era tanto sangue e tantos gritos que ele acordou imediatamente. Transpirando e muito assustado. Correu para o banheiro e vomitou.

Durante todo aquele mês, aquilo aconteceu todas as vezes que adormecia. Passou a não ir mais até Sirius atrás do véu, indo na direção contrária. Conseguiu estabelecer um trajeto, evitar algumas portas e entrar em outras. As portas pareciam mudar de lugar todos os dias, e ele sempre acabava na mesma sala, onde era acordado pela visão das pessoas feridas ou mortas. Então, finalmente, ele o viu. Um livro de aspecto muito antigo e gasto. Harry olhou em volta e, pela primeira vez, ele acordou sozinho, sem ter nenhuma outra visão. Ele deu um sorriso de leve. Sabia onde o livro estava.

---------- p ----------

Observações:

1 – Necronomicon não é invenção minha, mas de H.P. Lovecraft. Se quiser ler mais sobre isso, temum site bem legal: http:barra barra br ponto geocities ponto com barra de3103 barra necro ponto htm . O mais legal é que eu só descobri Lovecraft por causa da fic. Eu queria um livro e esse se encaixou direitinho. E eu devorei os escritos dele. -

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Pandora III, Mathew Potter Malfoy e Lilibeth. No LJ: Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Magalud (várias comentários .), Jessy Snape. 

Fizeram a Ivi muito feliz!

Beijos e até.


	11. Capítulo 10

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Agora que sabia onde o livro estava, Harry começou a pensar a melhor forma de contar a Severus e Remus o que esteve fazendo no último mês. Podia muito bem imaginar o tipo de reprimendas que iria ouvir por aquilo. Obviamente, esteve ciente todo o tempo do perigo que corria, mas era a única alternativa que tinham. Além de falar com eles, precisava reerguer suas defesas e fechar novamente a 'conexão' com Voldemort.

Tinha sido bastante cuidadoso e não tinha captado, em nenhum momento, a presença do outro. Mas não podia se arriscar, por mais tentado que estivesse em descobrir algum dos planos de Voldemort. Ainda estava cansado e queria muito dormir, mas esforçava-se em manter-se desperto. Levantou-se e instintivamente, foi até a cama de Draco, verificando se ele estava bem. Como sempre, o rapaz parecia adormecido. A expressão tranqüila.

Passou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto, contornando os traços finos. Deteve-se nos lábios. Jamais pensou que diria isso, mas sentia falta do sorriso de lado e das palavras ácidas, da atitude arrogante. Não adiantava pensar sobre isso. Assim como não adiantava ficar imaginando como Sirius estaria. Mas tinha muito medo que a mente de Draco também estivesse presa em um lugar tão ruim quanto o que ele costumava ver Sirius. O sentimento de culpa e proteção que tinha em relação a eles era quase sufocante. Afastando aqueles pensamentos, contornou a cama e deitou-se de lado, encarando Draco até que acabou adormecendo.

Invariavelmente, seus sonhos o levaram de volta a sala do véu. Resistiu à tentação de dirigir-se à porta que o levaria até o livro, e voltou-se para o arco. O véu estava completamente imóvel. Aproximou-se lentamente e o ultrapassou. Ao contrário das outras vezes onde tudo era branco, encontrou-se na mais completa escuridão. Tateou com cuidado na direção que imaginava estar Sirius, mas não tinha como ter certeza de nada. Acabou tocando em alguma coisa fria no chão. Fria e pegajosa. Sentiu uma dor lancinante subir por seu braço e, logo, estava preso, relembrando os piores momentos da sua vida. Muitas e muitas vezes.

---------- p ----------

Quando Remus, juntamente com Severus, entrou na cozinha pela manhã, encontrou Harry totalmente desperto e arrumado. Aquilo o surpreendeu ainda que Remus tivesse sérias dúvidas sobre o quanto o rapaz dormia, uma vez que Harry sempre fazia questão de ser o último a descer.

- Bom dia, Potter. Você chegou a dormir essa noite? –Severus perguntou.

Remus observou as profundas olheiras e o ar ainda mais abatido do rapaz.

- Bom dia, Harry.

- Bom dia. Dormi um pouco, sim. - A expressão de Harry era muito séria e ele logo continuou: - Preciso contar uma coisa a vocês. Agradeceria se não me interrompessem.

Remus viu Severus franzir levemente o cenho e assentir. Então, ouviu com crescente horror, Harry contar como esteve tentando invadir a mente de Voldemort, sobre as portas e como afinal, havia conseguido localizar o livro. Quando o rapaz terminou, houve alguns minutos de silêncio. Remus estava tão chocado que nem sabia o que dizer. Foi Severus o primeiro a falar.

- Você enlouqueceu? Não aprendeu nada em seu quinto ano, Potter?

Com toda a calma do mundo, Harry respondeu:

- Não, Severus. Eu ainda não enlouqueci. Eu apenas fiz o que precisava ser feito. E funcionou.

- Você não pensa, Potter? Não raciocina? – Severus falou, com raiva. – Você pensou em todas as pessoas que você colocou em risco com sua atitude? Da mesma forma que você podia acessar os pensamentos do Lorde livremente, o que eu particularmente acho difícil, ele também podia acessar os seus.

- Severus, eu coloquei as lembranças mais comprometedoras na penseira, para protegê-las.

- Por Merlin, Potter. Uma pequena pista já é suficiente para ele. E como você pode saber que tudo o que viu não passou de ilusão, algo que ele deseja que você visse assim como aconteceu com a sala das profecias?

Remus permanecia calado, observando a discussão entre eles. Concordava com Severus em suas admoestações, mas uma parte dele sentia-se feliz por finalmente terem alguma pista concreta que poderia ser usada para resgatarem Sirius. Viu Harry empalidecer, de raiva, a julgar pelo tom da resposta.

- Eu pensei em tudo isso, Snape. Você pode não acreditar, mas eu procurei pesar todas as possibilidades. Não tenho dúvidas que é uma armadilha, mas acredito que o livro realmente esteja lá.

- E você pretende cair na armadilha, não é, Potter? Será que poderia esquecer seu complexo de herói por alguns minutos e pensar na besteira que está fazendo?

- Snape, se você não deseja ajudar a salvar Sirius, não atrapalhe. Eu deveria saber que você faria de tudo para impedir.

- Olha aqui, seu moleque. Quem é você para dizer que eu não tenho feito o possível para cumprir o que Albus me pediu?

Os dois haviam se levantado, encarando-se. Havia determinação e fúria nos olhos verdes e raiva nos negros. Remus finalmente resolveu interferir, antes que começassem a se agredir.

- Acredito que você tenha um plano, não, Harry?

Harry voltou a se sentar e olhou para Remus, visivelmente esforçando-se para manter o controle, e respondeu:

- Sim, tenho. Como eu falei, tenho quase certeza que o livro está na casa dos Riddle. Pelo menos, é sempre na mesma sala que começa o sonho, aquela em que eu via Wormtail cuidando de Voldemort¹. Obviamente que eu considerei a possibilidade de ser uma armadilha, por isso, pretendo ir sozinho. Quanto menos pessoas souberem, menor a chance de Voldemort descobrir.

- Muito esperto, Potter. E como fará se for atingido por uma maldição similar a que Dumbledore sofreu? Acha que consegue sair de lá sozinho?

Antes que pudessem recomeçar uma nova troca de insultos, Remus interrompeu:

- Severus tem razão, Harry. É muito arriscado ir sozinho. Eu irei com você.

- Deveria saber que você também faria de tudo para salvar seu namoradinho. – Severus falou, azedo.

Remus respirou longamente, procurando se acalmar. Harry havia se recostado contra a cadeira e disse, quase sorrindo:

- Obrigado, Moony. Então, está resolvido iremos os dois.

- Não posso deixar irem sozinhos. Achei que seria mais prudente, Lupin.

Dessa vez, Harry não escondeu o sorriso vitorioso, mas falou sério.

- Obrigado, Severus. Sabia que podia contar com você. – Harry continuou, ignorando o som de descontentamento do outro. – Mas será melhor ficar aqui.

- Como é?

- Como eu falei, tentei pensar em todas as possibilidades. Óbvio que prefiro acreditar no sucesso, mas pode acontecer de falharmos. Acontece que, se formos os três, Draco não terá ninguém para cuidar dele, se algo de ruim nos acontecer. Se formos eu e você, Remus ficará preso na casa. Ele não conseguirá retirar as barreiras de proteção para pedir ajuda e se Draco sair daqui, provavelmente, acabará em Azkaban. Além disso, como Comensal, você será o único que conseguirá obter informações sobre nosso paradeiro. E eu preciso ir, pois sou o único que conhece o caminho até onde se encontra o livro.

Remus percebeu que Severus estava tão surpreso quanto ele. Harry realmente parecia ter pensado em tudo. Sentiu orgulho ao constatar o amadurecimento dele e a familiar pontada de tristeza, pois sabia o alto preço que o rapaz pagara por isso.

- Muito bem, Potter. Parece não ser tão cabeça oca assim. –Severus falou, sarcástico.

Harry ignorou o comentário e continuou:

- No entanto, eu não sei a real localização da casa do Riddle. Mas o professor Dumbledore com certeza deve saber.

Remus fez a pergunta que o estava incomodando:

- Você acha realmente que Voldemort esconderia um livro tão importante na casa da família dele?

- Certa vez, Albus disse que poucas pessoas relacionavam Tom Riddle ao Lorde das Trevas. Além disso, ele poderia resgatá-lo com relativa facilidade, se assim desejasse. –Severus respondeu.

- Mas não é um lugar meio absurdo, não?

- Talvez justamente por isso seja um esconderijo tão bom. Simples e que dificilmente levantaria suspeitas. O que não significa que ele não tenha colocado todas as proteções possíveis lá. – Severus fez uma pausa, antes de completar. – Sim, acho possível que esteja lá.

Remus ponderou sobre as palavras de Severus e acabou assentindo em concordância.

- Ótimo. Já que esse ponto está decidido, você poderia consultar o professor Dumbledore sobre a localização da casa?

Severus apenas arqueou uma das sobrancelhas para Harry e concordou. Os três discutiram mais alguns detalhes, redistribuíram as tarefas e Severus saiu para obter a informação desejada.

---------- p ----------

_- Sirius, você deveria ser mais cuidadoso._

_Remus observou o outro rapaz se jogar no sofá, colocar as mãos atrás da cabeça e fechar os olhos._

_- Ah, Moony. Qual é? Eu estou cansado de ficar preso aqui. Eu só precisava dar uma volta, respirar ar fresco._

_- Mas você nos deixou preocupados. Devia ter avisado._

_- Se eu tivesse falado, você não me deixariam sair._

_- Não queremos que nada mal te aconteça. É tão difícil assim de entender? - Remus desistiu e começou a sair da sala, irritado. – Ah, quer saber? Faça o que achar melhor._

_Sirius levantou-se com um pulo e pegou Remus pelo ombro, obrigando- o a olhar para ele._

_- Ei, não fica chateado. Não queria preocupar você. – Ele tentou brincar. – Pode parar de usar o plural. Sei que é o único que se importa._

_- Não é verdade, Padfoot. – Remus falou, indignado._

_Sirius começou a rir e o abraçou._

_- Eu só precisava de um tempo. Estou muito preocupado com tudo que acontece com Harry. Não queria te deixar preocupado. Juro. Achei que você nem fosse notar._

_- Como se fosse possível._

_Remus resmungou e Sirius riu mais ainda._

_- Você parece a Molly com os meninos, Moony._

_Remus se afastou e deu um soco no braço de Sirius._

_- Isso é o que mais me irrita. E eu lá quero ser mãe? Ainda mais de um marmanjo como você. Mas você consegue tirar todo meu sossego._

_Sirius o puxou para outro abraço, encostando a testa na dele. Remus apenas ficou encarando os olhos cinzas._

_- Desculpe. De verdade. Você é a última pessoa que eu desejaria causar problemas. Mas já deveria estar acostumado comigo._

_Remus deu um suspiro e envolveu Sirius com os braços._

_- Eu sei. Mas eu... tenho medo de te perder novamente, Padfoot._

_Sirius o abraçou mais forte._

_- Shhh, eu sei. Também não quero perdê-lo. Prometo que não vou mais embora, Moony. E que serei mais cuidadoso._

Remus tentou afastar aquelas lembranças que não paravam de assaltá-lo desde que soube sobre o possível retorno de Sirius. Enquanto aguardava as notícias de Severus, continuou o preparo das poções, ainda que sua mente insistisse em se perguntar como seria quando Sirius voltasse.

* * *

_Observações:_

1 - Eu sei que isso não acontece no livro 4, mas como eu precisava que Harry soubesse disso, me aproveitei dessa 'pequena' falha do filme 4. xD


	12. Capítulo 11

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Ao verificar as horas, Harry arrependeu-se amargamente de não ter ido ele mesmo conversar com Dumbledore. Passava da meia noite e a chuva que começara no meio da tarde ainda persistia, contribuindo ainda mais para seu mau humor. Terminou de picar cuidadosamente mais alguns ingredientes e os acondicionou nos vidros, etiquetando-os. Deu um leve sorriso, ao imaginar a cara de Ron se soubesse o tempo que Harry andava gastando nessa atividade. Parecia que andava em eterna detenção. Mas o sorriso morreu ao se lembrar que aquilo era mais uma coisa que não podia contar ao amigo.

Harry acabava de guardar os frascos nos armários quando Severus entrou no laboratório, completamente encharcado. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra e o ex-professor dirigiu-se até a poção que Harry preparava, verificando-a.

Harry sequer olhou na direção dele. Tinha seguido a risca as instruções que Severus tinha passado e sabia que a poção estava perfeita. Apesar de Severus viver criticando-o, dizendo que ele era um péssimo aprendiz, Harry, há muito, tinha conseguido dominar seu nervosismo e raramente perdia uma poção. Mas não tinha mentido quando disse precisar da ajuda de Remus. A maioria das poções que Harry preparava era de cura e seguindo cuidadosamente as instruções. Como Draco gostava muito mais dessa atividade que ele, o maior volume de preparo ficava sob a responsabilidade dele e de Severus.

Tão silenciosamente quanto entrou, Severus saiu. Harry terminou o que fazia e foi ao encontro dele, encontrando-o já de roupa trocada em companhia de Remus. Então, o Mestre de Poções contou a conversa com Dumbledore, que realmente sabia a localização da casa dos Riddle. Falou também que o ex-diretor não tinha ficado nada satisfeito com a conduta de Harry e achava vital que ele não permitisse o acesso de Voldemort a sua mente outra vez.

Harry conteve a impaciência e ouviu todo o sermão, apenas em consideração a Severus que tinha sido obrigado a ouvi-lo sem necessidade. Mas acabou interrompendo, quando ele começou a contar a parte referente à professora Minerva.

- Severus, por favor. Você ficou o dia inteiro ouvindo sermão?

- Não, Potter. Mas eu faço questão de compartilhar todo prazer que eu tive com isso. Eu demorei porque o Lorde me convocou e eu aproveitei para ver se conseguia alguma informação extra entre os Comensais. Sem resultados, infelizmente.

- Pelo menos, sabemos onde fica a casa. Vai nos contar ou não?

- Claro que vou. Mas só depois que você ouvir a excitante narrativa da minha reunião com Minerva e Albus.

- Você é um sádico.

Remus deu um sorriso discreto.

- Se preferir, pode ir buscar a informação diretamente em Hogwarts. Eles terão imenso prazer em sua visita e em repetir com acréscimo de palavras, tudo que me disseram – Severus disse cinicamente.

Harry fingiu um calafrio e fez uma expressão de sofrimento.

- Pode continuar. Mas eu sempre me pergunto, nessas horas, onde foi parar sua objetividade...

- Ah, ela entra em conflito direto com meu desejo de vingança.

Os três sorriram e Severus continuou a narrativa. Quando ele terminou, discutiram longamente os planos para entrarem na casa.

---------- p ----------

Harry entrou no quarto, espalhando água para todos os lados e jogando as roupas molhadas pelo chão. Mais por costume que necessidade, caminhou até a cama e verificou como Draco estava. Em seguida, foi tomar um banho quente. No chuveiro, esmurrou a parede, descontando parte da frustração que sentia. Tudo parecia estar dando errado. Tinham planejado ir até a casa no dia seguinte à conversa com Dumbledore, mas um ataque dos Comensais a uma família bruxa naquela madrugada os havia impedido. Desde então, tanto Harry quanto Remus mal paravam em casa, cumprindo as missões da Ordem durante toda aquela semana. E naquela noite já era lua cheia, o que deixaria o licantropo fora de ação.

Conteve o impulso de esmurrar a parede novamente e abafou as imprecações. Saiu do banheiro e vestiu-se. Deu mais uma olhada em Draco e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da janela. Ficou um tempo olhando a chuva batendo no vidro, antes de pegar o livro de Herbologia e começar a estudar.

Depois de ler o mesmo parágrafo pela terceira vez, Harry finalmente desistiu da leitura. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e ficou observando as gotas escorrendo pelo vidro até adormecer.

_Estava andando por um lugar branco de novo. Não se lembrava do Ministério ou se atravessou o véu. Mas tinha a impressão que já havia estado ali. Caminhou sem rumo por um tempo até avistar uma figura caída no chão muito longe. Automaticamente, dirigiu-se para lá. Com a mesma estranheza de tudo ali, rapidamente a alcançou._

_Reconheceu Sirius caído, com algo sobre ele. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia tocá-lo. Não havia cheiro, o som era o de chuva e mais nada. Somente ele e Sirius e alguma barreira invisível que os separava. Tentou chamar, mas não conseguiu. Depois de tentar de tudo, inutilmente, Harry sentou-se no chão, abraçando as próprias pernas._

_Sirius estava tão perto e mais inatingível que nunca. Era essa a sensação que tinha. Harry sentiu um toque em sua perna e se encolheu, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, o toque foi quente. Virou-se e encontrou o par de olhos cinzas de um enorme cão negro o encarando. Esticou a mão, acariciando de leve o pêlo. O cão se encolheu, mas depois pareceu satisfeito com o toque._

_Voltou a olhar na direção do corpo de Sirius, e ele lhe pareceu mais sem vida que nunca. Houve uma mudança imperceptível no ar que foi suficiente para o cão erguer as orelhas e eriçar os pêlos. Harry também sentiu e se preparou. A paz havia acabado. Acariciou a cabeça do cão e finalmente conseguiu dizer:_

_- Eu vou te tirar daqui, Padfoot. Eu prometo. Agüente firme._

_O cão negro balançou a cauda e se afastou em direção a Sirius. Foi a última coisa que Harry viu antes que tudo se tornasse vermelho e mais uma sessão de torturas recomeçasse._

---------- p ----------

Nos dias seguintes, Harry com a ajuda de Severus, fez todos os preparativos necessários para a caçada, que era como eles chamavam a busca pelo Necronomicon. Quando Remus voltou do esconderijo onde passara a lua cheia, encontrou tudo preparado. Harry havia dito ao pessoal da Ordem que estaria cuidando da recuperação de Remus e com isso, conseguiu uns dias de folga para eles.

Depois de um dia de descanso para Remus, os dois finalmente seguiram para a casa dos Riddle em Little Hangleton. Aparataram o mais próximo possível, mas como não queriam atrair atenção indesejada, tiveram que seguir um longo trecho, a pé sob a chuva.

Subiram com dificuldade o morro do lado contrário ao do povoado e pararam de frente a casa. Harry observou as janelas pregadas e procurou por uma porta, localizando-a um pouco escondida pela hera que cobria toda a fachada. Usou um alohomora e entrou na cozinha, sentindo o cheiro de podridão que o lembrou dos pesadelos com Sirius. Afastou aqueles pensamentos. Não podia se distrair agora. Os dois entraram segurando as varinhas, iluminando o caminho com um lumos. Caminharam cuidadosamente pelo corredor até a escada. Não havia qualquer claridade, pois densas nuvens de chuva cobriam o céu naquela noite.

Harry deteve-se, relembrando seu sonho. Ele sempre se iniciava no andar superior, numa sala com lareira e Harry descia as escadas, virando a esquerda, na direção contrária a que tinha vindo. E foi exatamente isso que fez. Remus seguia logo atrás e nenhum som, além dos passos deles, podia ser ouvido.

Harry procurava não se lembrar de todos os detalhes dos sonhos que tivera. Das inúmeras portas que sempre havia e de todas as coisas horríveis que presenciara. Continuou seguindo pelo corredor estreito, ignorando a entrada de uma sala. Sequer olhou para dentro, mas supôs que, como Remus não emitiu nenhum som, provavelmente não tinha nenhuma criança morta lá.

Um pouco antes do final do corredor, Harry caminhou ainda mais lentamente, concentrando-se ao máximo. Parou e ficou observando ao redor, conseguindo divisar muito tênue, uma linha na parede da direita. Colocou-se de frente para ela e tentou enxergar seus contornos. Era tão fina e clara que poderia ser confundida com uma ilusão.

- Remus, consegue ver? – sussurrou.

A voz dele era muito baixa ao responder:

- Não. Sinto um pouco de magia, mas não vejo os sinais.

Como havia feito inúmeras vezes em seu sonho, Harry esticou a mão, na direção em que ele supunha haver uma maçaneta. Seus dedos apenas tatearam o ar várias vezes. Com toda a paciência, continuou insistindo. Tentou lembrar de algum outro detalhe do sonho que poderia ter escapado. A lembrança de uma serpente negra, parada na frente da porta, surgiu e ele murmurou, em parsel, 'abra'.

Os contornos da porta surgiram nitidamente. Se antes havia uma discreta presença de magia no ar, agora, ela era quase palpável. Harry encarou a escuridão a sua frente, sentindo os joelhos e as mãos tremerem, sua respiração tornando-se ofegante. O pânico ameaçava subjugá-lo. A sucessão de mortes e torturas de todos aqueles sonhos o atingiu de uma vez só. Os dedos afrouxaram e estavam a ponto de soltar a varinha quando sentiu a mão de Remus sobre seus ombros. Não conseguia realmente enxergá-lo, só via e ouvia uma vítima atrás da outra, implorando, chorando e gemendo.

Sentiu Remus balançá-lo pelos ombros e pouco a pouco, as palavras dele começaram a fazer sentido. Harry jogou-se nos braços do outro, abraçando-o fortemente. Ficaram assim por um tempo, até que ele se acalmou o suficiente para se afastar, constrangido.

- Sinto muito. Eu...

- Tudo bem. Se quiser, podemos desistir ou eu posso ir sozinho.

- Não. Eu vou com você. Eu estou bem.

Harry terminou de dizer isso e entrou na sala, sendo acompanhado por Remus.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews (vocês me fazem tão feliz \o/):

dona jeH (duas), Mikage-sama, FMKunh, Mathew Potter Malfoy e Pandora III e no LJ: Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Tachel Black, Samantha, Magalud (em todos os capítulos \o/) e Jessy Snape.

Para me desculpar por não psotar ontem, dois capítulos.

beijos e até.


	13. Capítulo 12

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

A escuridão dentro da sala era tão grande que absorvia a luz ainda na varinha deles. Sem alternativa, utilizaram um feitiço mais poderoso para iluminar todo o ambiente. Harry tinha presenciado tantas atrocidades naquela sala que se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la vazia. Nos fundos, havia apenas um baú de aspecto muito antigo. Os dois se encararam, mas não deram nenhum passo.

Harry lançou um feitiço para avisá-los se mais alguém entrasse na casa e começaram a desfazer as azarações que conseguiam identificar. Tentavam trabalhar o mais rápido possível, com receio de serem descobertos, mas era uma tarefa lenta e extremamente cansativa. Precisavam desfazer todas as maldições ao redor do baú para, só depois, tentarem abri-lo.

Com o corpo e a cabeça doendo, os olhos ardendo e mal se agüentando em pé, Harry finalmente conseguiu tocar no baú. Fizeram ainda uma série de feitiços para tentar abri-lo, sem efeito. Com as pontas do dedo, sentiu um entalhe em forma de serpente na abertura. Correu o dedo pelo corpo dela, murmurando inutilmente vários pedidos em parsel. Afastou a mão, assustado ao sentir a leve picada, notando a gota de sangue no dedo.

Passou o sangue na fechadura e voltou a falar 'abra', finalmente destrancando o baú. Harry viu o livro no fundo dele, reconhecendo a capa como sendo a do seu sonho. Ele e Remus fizeram mais alguns feitiços para verificar se podia retirar o livro em segurança. Quando não encontraram nada, Harry levou a mão até ele, mas foi impedido por Remus. Com cuidado, o licantropo pegou a mão cujo dedo tinha sido furado pela serpente e fez um curativo, impedindo que o sangue entrasse em contato com o livro. Harry assentiu, repreendendo-se mentalmente por seu descuido. Finalmente, pegou o livro.

Com cuidado, fecharam o baú e começaram a refazer todos os feitiços de proteção. Ao terminarem, guardaram o livro em segurança, saíram da casa, desceram o morro e caminharam o mais rapidamente possível até o lugar de aparatação.

À medida que iam caminhando, Harry sentiu uma dormência ir tomando conta do seu braço lentamente. Seus olhos ficaram embaçados e um suor gelado descia por sua coluna. Começou a tremer e o som de seus dentes batendo logo podia ser ouvido. Viu que Remus falava com ele, mas não conseguia ouvi-lo. Apenas continuava andando sem se importar com a chuva. Em poucos minutos, já não sabia porque caminhava e simplesmente parou. Antes de cair desmaiado, viu Remus tentando segurá-lo.

---------- p ----------

Quando Harry acordou, sentia uma sede horrível. Seus lábios estavam secos e rachados. Tentou se mexer e uma dor forte percorreu o lado direito do seu corpo, concentrando em sua mão. Tentou olhar, mas não conseguiu. Remexeu-se inquieto e a nova onda de dor, fez com que emitisse um gemido.

- Que bom que acordou.

A voz de Remus soou a sua esquerda e Harry virou-se para olhar. O licantropo tinha a expressão bastante cansada, de quem pouco ou nada tinha dormido durante dias. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um murmúrio rouco.

- Água.

Remus se aproximou e deu água a Harry. O alívio que sentiu foi imediato.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry conseguiu perguntar, depois de uns minutos.

- Você desmaiou e eu o trouxe para casa. Parece que havia um veneno na presa daquela serpente. Felizmente, Severus o reconheceu logo e soube como tratar. Mais alguns minutos e teria sido tarde demais.

Harry ficou em silêncio, tentando organizar suas idéias.

- Quantos dias?

- Uma semana. Ontem, a febre finalmente cedeu e sua mão começou a desinchar. – Remus continuou, antecipando sua pergunta. – Não tive alternativa a não ser contar a Minerva o que aconteceu. Juntos, dissemos que você fez uma pequena viagem a pedido dela.

- E o livro? – Harry finalmente fez a pergunta que tanto o incomodava.

- Está com Severus. Infelizmente, ninguém consegue entender o conteúdo dele. Dumbledore não reconheceu a língua em que ele foi escrito.

Aquelas eram péssimas notícias. Se nem mesmo Dumbledore conseguia saber como ler o livro, o que fariam?

- Mas não se preocupe com isso agora. Você precisa descansar.

- E Draco?

- Continua na mesma. Não houve qualquer alteração no quadro dele. – Remus disse, pesaroso.

Harry voltou a ficar em silêncio. O corpo ainda doendo. Fez um esforço para levantar-se e sentiu a cabeça rodando.

- Harry, você não devia.

Remus tentou impedi-lo em vão. Levantou-se, cambaleando. Parou de frente ao espelho, assustado com a própria imagem. Estava cadavérico. Sob os olhos as olheiras estavam negras, a pele muito pálida e a magreza do corpo parecia ainda mais acentuada. Sua mão direita enfaixada o impediu de pegar a varinha. Saiu do quarto e foi até onde Draco estava, verificando se ele estava bem. Não que não confiasse em Remus, mas se sentiria melhor assim.

Ficou algum tempo parado ao lado da cama, recuperando-se da curta caminhada. Estava esgotado.

- Potter, o que pensa que está fazendo? Se deseja morrer, poderia tentar algo mais eficiente e nos poupar do trabalho. – Severus disse, ácido.

Harry voltou-se para seu ex-professor com uma resposta atravessada na ponta da língua, mas deteve-se ao notar o mesmo ar de cansaço que Remus tinha. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa ao imaginar todo a sobrecarga de trabalho que sua doença tinha sido para eles.

- Precisava ver como Draco estava. Já estou voltando para a cama. Apenas desejo dar uma olhada no livro. – disse, num tom baixo e rouco.

Remus se aproximou e com a ajuda dele, Harry voltou para o próprio quarto.

- Acho que você deveria descansar mais tempo. Quando estiver recuperado, pode nos ajudar com o livro. – Severus falou com o cenho franzido.

Harry negou com a cabeça e Remus falou:

- Não vai adiantar se preocupar com isso, Harry. Precisa dormir.

- Eu não vou conseguir dormir. – falou, irritado. – E não pretendo passar às próximas horas deitado, olhando para o teto.

Apesar do que falou, Harry não sabia se teria forças para fazer qualquer coisa ao deitar em sua cama. Havia voltado a tremer e suar frio. Remus o ajudou a se acomodar e deu-lhe mais um pouco de água para beber.

Harry só deu por si quando Severus voltou ao quarto carregando o livro e o depositou ao lado da cama.

- Aqui está. Potter, estamos falando sério. Você precisa descansar. Esse veneno é muito perigoso e de recuperação lenta. – Severus falou, seriamente. – Estarei no laboratório. Se precisar de algo, basta chamar que ouvirei.

- E eu preciso ir até a sede da Ordem. Estarei de volta o mais rápido possível.

Harry apenas assentiu e pegou o livro. Despediu-se deles e, assim que saíram, passou os dedos na lombada do livro, fascinado. Podia sentir, levemente, a magia desprendendo dele. Abriu e começou a folheá-lo, sem reconhecer nada escrito. Ficou observando algumas imagens que tinha, sentindo-se estranhamente perturbado. Finalmente, tinha a ferramenta necessária para trazer Sirius de volta. Se houvesse uma chance, a menor possibilidade que fosse e estivesse naquele livro, ele encontraria. E traria seu padrinho de volta para casa.

Durante mais uma semana, que foi o tempo que durou sua convalescença, sempre que esteve acordado, Harry dividia seu tempo entre os exercícios de Oclumência e o livro. Costumava abri-lo e passar o dedo pelas páginas, sentindo sua textura. Olhava sem realmente entender, mas não permitia que ninguém tirasse o livro dele. Os textos eram formados de caracteres e estranhas letras. Ainda assim aquelas estranhas formas davam uma sensação de vaga familiaridade e inquietação que não podiam ser ignoradas.

Severus havia encontrado alguns caracteres parecidos em uma língua esquecida e baseando-se nisso, em seu último dia de repouso, Harry tentou pronunciar o que estava escrito. Os sons eram estranhos e pareciam não ter qualquer sentido. Harry parou o que estava fazendo ao notar o olhar de Severus e Remus sobre ele.

- O que? Por que estão me olhando com essas caras?

- O que você está fazendo? – Severus falou. – Parece parsel.

Harry se empertigou.

- Parsel? Eu estou apenas tentando pronunciar essas letras. Ficou parecendo parsel?

Tanto Remus quanto Severus se aproximaram do sofá onde estava, assentindo.

- Tente novamente, pensando como se fosse parselíngua. – Remus sugeriu.

- Mas eu mal sei como falar em parsel, quanto mais ler. – Harry retrucou, mas concentrou-se procurando imaginar uma serpente na página.

Nas primeiras tentativas, as palavras continuavam completamente sem sentido. Mas, à medida que ia tentando, parecia ir encontrando um padrão de som correto. De repente, mesmo sem entender o que dizia, sentiu a onda de magia se tornar muito mais intensa e uma forte inquietação enquanto tentava descobrir o significado da frase. Sentia que pronunciar aquilo em voz alta era belo e incrivelmente errado. Parou ao sentir as mãos de Remus sobre seus ombros. Encarou, frustrado, os olhos preocupados dele, sem entender o porquê.

- Acho melhor você parar um pouco, Harry. Você conseguiu entender o que dizia?

Harry apenas negou, em silêncio, ainda sentindo as estranhas sensações causadas pelo livro.

- É mais prudente não arriscarmos a fazer algum feitiço sem querer. – Remus falou.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio e assentiu. Não tentou resistir quando Severus retirou o livro de sua mão. Estava se sentindo cansado e, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, foi tentar dormir um pouco.

---------- p ----------

Assim que Harry saiu da sala, Remus encarou Severus, notando a preocupação evidente dele.

- Você também sentiu um fluxo de magia enquanto ele lia? – Remus perguntou.

- Sim, eu senti. Acho que vou procurar Minerva para verificarmos a possibilidade do livro ter sido escrito em parselíngua.

Remus assentiu, agora olhando para o fogo. Aquelas palavras, ditas em algo parecido com um sibilar, tinham causado uma sensação de desconforto nele. Parecia errado e muito perigoso.

- Severus, você acha que é prudente mexermos nesse livro? – falou, num tom que mal passava de um sussurro.

- Não sei, Remus. – As palavras seguintes foram carregadas de sarcasmo. - Mas essa pode ser a única chance de trazermos seu namoradinho de volta. Quer desistir agora?

Remus fechou os olhos. Não queria entrar naquela discussão de novo. Então, disse simplesmente:

- Acho que não temos muitas alternativas, não é?

Severus se levantou e disse, saindo da sala:

- Não, não temos.

Remus continuou parado de frente para a lareira encarando o fogo. Lembrou-se de tudo que Sirius tinha feito por ele durante a escola. Todas às vezes que o amigo tinha dado cobertura durante a lua cheia, ajudando-o a esconder dos outros colegas o que acontecia. Lembrou-se do cão negro correndo pelo gramado, durante as escapadas noturnas, brincando e latindo apenas para arrancar algumas risadas suas.

Sirius podia ser a pessoa mais egoísta algumas vezes, preocupado apenas com sua diversão e seu próprio prazer. Conseguia magoar sem ao menos se dar conta disso. Mas era de uma lealdade sem tamanho, não medindo esforços pelos amigos. Tinha perdido a conta das vezes que Sirius tinha ido a cozinha ou Hogsmeade buscar algo para Remus, preocupado porque achava ele não estava comendo direito.

Eram tantas as amostras de amizade durante a escola que Remus simplesmente não conseguia se perdoar por ter duvidado do amigo quando James e Lily morreram. Peter tinha sido tão eficiente em espalhar a desconfiança entre eles que Remus jamais tinha ficado sabendo quem era o fiel do segredo. Quando Sirius saiu de Azkaban, tinha pedido perdão, mas ainda sentia-se em débito com ele.

E Sirius tinha partido cedo demais. Rápido demais. Sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar da expressão de Harry e do efeito das palavras na atmosfera da sala. Ainda encarando o fogo, apenas murmurou:

- É, nós não temos.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Lilibeth, Pandora III, Mikage-sama, dona jeH (duas!), Mathew Potter Malfoy, Samantha. E no LJ Jessy Snape, Lilly W. Malfoy e Nicolle Snape.

Como sempre, fizeram a Ivi muito feliz. Ah, obrigada também a que sempre comenta nas conversas do MSN, ym, orkut... e aos tímidos que não comentam. Espero que estejam gostando.

Eu não sei se vou conseguir atualizar antes de quinta-feira, mas vou tentar. u.u

Ahhhhh, ganha um doce que adivinhar em qual capítulo eles tentam resgatar Sirius.

Beijos


	14. Capítulo 13

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Harry acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se bem disposto. Tinha tomado uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e graças a isso, estava mais descansado. Naquele dia, foi a sede da Ordem, retomou seus estudos e afazeres. Severus tinha conseguido um texto em Hogwarts escrito em parsel, por Salazar Slytherin. Não era de grande ajuda, uma vez que o texto era bem curto e não tinha a tradução, mas foi possível compará-lo ao do Necronomicon e verificar que alguns caracteres eram parecidos.

Harry concentrou-se no texto, passando longas horas da noite sussurrando e buscando a pronúncia correta ou que fizesse algum sentido. Pela manhã, falava o que pensava ter entendido para Severus e Remus. No terceiro dia, Remus conseguiu identificar algumas palavras como sendo de um livro sobre Criaturas Mágicas.

Passaram o resto da manhã tentando encontrar esse outro livro. Como Remus tinha certeza que havia lido aquela passagem recentemente, limitava bastante as opções. Harry foi para a sede da Ordem¹, Remus para Grimmauld Place e Severus ficou procurando na biblioteca da casa deles.

Foi Remus quem localizou na biblioteca dos Black o exemplar de 'Trato Terrivelmente Avançado de Criatura das Trevas'. Ironicamente, a passagem referia-se a criação de um basilisco. Então, começou o demorado processo de comparação entre os dois textos, para identificar quais caracteres correspondiam ao alfabeto.

Os três se dedicaram àquela tarefa, revezando-se no cumprimento das outras obrigações. Quando conseguiram estabelecer uma relação satisfatória, passaram a trabalhar no Necronomicon. O processo agora era ainda mais lento e cansativo, pois precisavam comparar o texto com parsel e outros idiomas conhecidos. E eles tomavam o cuidado de não fixarem muito tempo na mesma página, uma vez que o conteúdo da mesma era desconhecido e Harry não podia se arriscar a iniciar algum feitiço por acidente.

Em contrapartida ao bom trabalho que estavam realizando, Harry estava dormindo cada vez pior. Seus sonhos se tornavam mais e mais violentos. Não tinha voltado a ver Sirius ou a porta que o levou ao livro. Seu corpo estava começando a cobrar as longas noites mal dormidas. Uma vez por semana, tinha de tomar uma poção para conseguir algum descanso. Mas pelo menos, eles conseguiram perceber que o conteúdo do Necronomicon possuía títulos e eles se dedicaram a traduzi-los. Quando finalmente encontraram a parte do livro que se referia ao véu, passaram a usar todo o tempo disponível tentando decifrá-la.

Descobriram que quando o livro foi escrito, o véu já existia há muitos anos, sendo sua origem desconhecida. Até onde se sabia, tratava-se realmente de uma passagem entre o mundo dos vivos e dos mortos. Uma vez ultrapassado, não havia retorno. Um suspiro de desânimo coletivo foi dado ao lerem essa parte. Harry sentiu uma raiva imensa ao imaginar que todo aquele esforço tinha sido em vão. O descontentamento e a frustração eram visíveis nos três.

Foi Remus quem os acalmou, lembrando que ainda faltava muito naquele tópico sobre o véu. Controlando-se com muito custo, Harry continuou e descobriram que houve um caso de um bruxo que havia ultrapassado o véu e sido resgatado. Tanto o bruxo quanto o 'salvador' possuíam um grande poder mágico. A vítima tinha permanecido poucos meses dentro do véu e quando retornou, encontrava-se bastante perturbada. Havia ainda uma descrição de como o ritual deveria ser feito.

Ao terminarem de ler aquela parte, houve um longo silêncio na sala. Harry ficou repassando o que tinha lido e tentando avaliar todos os possíveis riscos. Perguntou:

- Será que somente eu e Remus conseguimos fazer isso?

Severus o encarou, sério, ao responder:

- Não é a realização de um sonho, mas eu pretendo ajudá-los, Potter.

- Eu sei, Severus. Mas vamos precisar entrar no Departamento de Ministérios. Se eu e Remus formos encontrados lá, vai ser ruim, mas a gente consegue inventar alguma justificativa. Se formos pegos com um Comensal procurado, estaremos os três em Azkaban antes de conseguir dizer 'véu'. Além disso, não podemos deixar Draco sozinho. Sabe disso.

Severus assentiu lentamente, obviamente pesando suas palavras. Remus falou:

- Para entrar no Ministério, podemos contar com a ajuda de Arthur. Vamos ter de inventar uma desculpa, pois ele provavelmente vai tentar nos impedir.

- Sim, é verdade. – Depois de uma pausa, Harry completou. - Ele não vai permitir que eu passe, de jeito nenhum, pelo véu.

- Mas nem eu permitirei isso. – Remus continuou antes que Harry pudesse contestar. – Se algo der errado, você é o único que consegue ler esse livro e poderá nos resgatar.

Harry sabia que Remus tinha razão, mas não queria admitir isso. Não queria ver mais ninguém correndo risco.

- Ele tem razão, Potter. Além disso, não é preciso somente poder mágico para conseguir sair do véu, mas também um grande amor pela vítima. E isso você tem de sobra por Black, não é, Lupin?

Harry observou a troca irritada de olhares entre os outros dois, e achou melhor não interferir. Remus também preferiu ficar calado.

- É, acho que não temos muitas escolhas. – Harry falou.

- Sim. Em duas semanas poderemos preparar tudo. – Severus disse e completou, antecipando as perguntas. – Não sabemos o estado físico de Black ou como Remus sairá de dentro do véu. Vamos precisar de muitas poções fortalecedoras e curativas. Além disso, tem a lua cheia. Só poderão agir pelo menos um dia depois que ela terminar, para Remus se recuperar. Fazendo as contas, no mínimo, duas semanas.

- Então, duas semanas. – Harry disse, desanimado.

---------- p ----------

Harry e Remus saíram da cabine telefônica diretamente no saguão do Ministério. Passaram pelo lugar onde deveria estar o vigia e dirigiram-se o mais rápido possível ao elevador. Harry havia conversado com o Sr. Weasley e conseguiu convencê-lo a ajudá-los a entrar no Departamento de Ministérios.

Tinha levado três dias só treinando a mentira que diria a ele. Harry contou que estava tendo muitos pesadelos com Sirius e tinha certeza que a alma de padrinho estava precisando de oração. Falou que era um costume trouxa acender uma vela e orar pelos mortos no lugar onde tinham morrido. O Sr. Weasley não pareceu muito convencido, mas bastou Harry remover o feitiço que estava usando e deixá-lo ver as olheiras negras e sua palidez doentia para convencê-lo. Precisou garantir que não estava doente, apenas não conseguia dormir por causa de todos os sonhos que tinha com Sirius. Então, o Sr. Weasley combinou de deixar o saguão livre para eles exatamente as 22:00 horas. Na hora de ir embora, os dois dariam um jeito.

Remus e Harry saíram do elevador e foram, o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível, até a sala onde estava o véu. Lá, desceram as escadas e pararam de frente para ele, que estava completamente imóvel. Os dois começaram a desenhar novas runas no arco, intercalando-as com as existentes, fazendo conforme o desenho que havia no Necronomicon. O véu começou a mexer suavemente e um sussurro baixo passou a ser ouvido. Quando terminaram os desenhos, Harry perguntou:

- Preparado?

Remus apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois se abraçaram e ele disse:

- Até a volta.

Harry respondeu, antes de se afastar.

- Estarei guiando vocês. Até a volta.

Harry começou a recitar as estranhas palavras daquela língua e o véu começou a se agitar com mais força. Remus sentiu uma sensação de formigamento percorrendo sua pele, mas a ignorou. Podia sentir a magia vibrando no ar e aguardou pacientemente até o momento certo. E esse chegou quando o véu se abriu.

Remus ultrapassou o véu ainda ouvindo o sibilar que eram as palavras de Harry. Sentiu-se cair por um longo tempo, mas seus pés atingiram o chão suavemente. Estava tudo escuro e ele enxergava muito pouco. Ouvia alguns sons indistintos e, ocasionalmente, sentia algo tocar sua pele.

No livro, estava escrito que ele não poderia ver ou ouvir o que realmente estivesse ali. O mundo dos mortos estava fechado para os vivos. Olhou em volta e viu a porta que Harry mantinha aberta para ele. Mais afastado, notou um pequeno ponto luminoso. Caminhou até ele tão rápido quanto conseguiu. Evitou ficar olhando sobre os ombros para ver se a passagem ainda permanecia aberta.

Divisou uma figura caída no chão, completamente imóvel. Passou a correr e quando o alcançou, percebeu que era Sirius. A escuridão ao redor dele era ainda maior. Abaixou-se e tocou a pele gelada. Não havia qualquer sinal que ele ainda estivesse vivo. 'Por favor, que não seja tarde demais', pensou.

Remus tentou despertá-lo, mas foi em vão. Passou um dos braços sob as costas e o outro sob as pernas do outro. Nunca tinha conseguido carregar Sirius por muito tempo, mas ia tentar. Ele parecia preso ao chão e Remus precisou fazer um grande esforço para erguê-lo. Ficou de pé e com passos desajeitados, voltou a caminhar na direção que tinha vindo.

Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que Sirius estava muito mais leve que se lembrava, mas a distância até a passagem parecia muito maior. À medida que ia andando, sentia os olhos arderem, a boca secando, as pernas pesadas, o cansaço ir tomando conta de todo seu corpo, juntamente com um frio de morte. Tropeçou e quase caiu algumas vezes, mantendo os olhos focados na pequena luz, tentando ignorar os sons que pareciam aumentar ao seu redor.

Caiu e não conseguiu mais levantar. Olhou para frente e a luz havia se apagado. Respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar, e olhou para Sirius. Sentiu um aperto de medo no peito.

- Por favor, não morra. Você está comigo agora. – Remus sussurrou, de encontro ao pescoço de Sirius, apertando-o contra o peito.

Remus estava cansado demais. Sentia suas forças serem drenadas com muita rapidez. Deixou-se ficar abraçado a Sirius, embalando-o levemente. Não queria se entregar, mas não conseguia continuar. Começou a sentir sono e fechou os olhos, pronto para deitar ao lado do amigo. Estava tão frio e escuro ali...

Sentiu um calor gostoso ir se espalhando pela palma da sua mão. Depois na outra. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu as runas que Harry tinha desenhado em suas mãos brilharem levemente. Notou um movimento e se surpreendeu com a visão de um cervo prateado, quase transparente, caminhando em sua direção. Como o patrono de Harry.

A criatura aproximou-se, tocou sua testa e, pouco a pouco, Remus foi sentindo o calor se espalhando pelo resto do corpo. Um pouco mais animado, levantou-se, pegou Sirius e voltou a caminhar, sendo guiado pelo cervo. Não via sinal da saída, mas o seguiu sem medo.

A caminhada parecia não ter fim e todo seu corpo protestava contra o esforço, o frio estava retomando com força total, o cervo estava quase apagado. Sua mente pareceu se esvaziar completamente e a única coisa que fazia era continuar andando maquinalmente. O cervo veio até ele novamente, e mais uma vez, Remus se sentiu aquecido. Começou a lembrar dos tempos felizes com Sirius e da risada dele.

Remus pareceu vislumbrar a forma animaga de Sirius pulando ao lado do cervo mais à frente. Não havia qualquer outro ponto de luz além da tênue luminosidade emitida por eles. Remus reuniu o resto de suas forças para se juntar a eles. Quando os alcançou e os ultrapassou, sentiu luz e calor o envolvendo, antes de perder os sentidos.

* * *

Observação: 

1 – Eu considerei que a sede da Ordem não voltou a ser em Grimmauld Place após o quinto ano. A biblioteca de Hogwarts não foi pesquisada porque Remus não tem acesso a ela desde o terceiro ano, não é? xD

Obrigada pelas reviews: dona jeH., Fernanda Kuhn, Maaya M, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Pandora III e Lilibeth. E no LJ: Samantha, Magalud, Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Youkai Alada, vocês me fizeram muito feliz.

Eu deixei para perguntar muito em cima eninguém acertou. Mas como sou boazinha, bolo de aniversário de chocolate para todo mundo!

Beijos!


	15. Capítulo 14

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Harry pronunciava as palavras conforme estava descrito no livro. Observou o véu se abrindo e Remus passando por ele. Concentrou-se nas palavras que dizia e perdeu a noção do tempo. Sua função, além de abrir a passagem para Remus, era sustentá-lo e trazê-lo de volta. Sentiu o momento que o amigo começou a fraquejar e passou a transferir parte da própria magia para ele. Sua energia começou a ser drenada rapidamente e Harry se preocupou com a possibilidade de não agüentar muito tempo. Procurou projetar um guia para conduzir o licantropo até a saída e quase desmaiou junto quando ele e Sirius finalmente ultrapassaram o arco.

Sem olhá-los, Harry continuou pronunciando as palavras para encerrar o ritual. Depois, apagou cada uma das runas desenhadas no arco. Só então, pôde verificar como Remus e Sirius estavam. Os dois estavam abraçados e caídos, ambos desacordados. Ficou chocado com a magreza do padrinho e sua imobilidade. Apagou qualquer vestígio da presença deles ali e, enlaçando os outros dois homens, ativou a chave de portal que os levaria para casa.

Na sala, encontrou Severus o esperando. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Severus levitou os dois até um dos quartos e lá chegando, Harry fez o feitiço para verificar o estado deles. Enquanto aguardavam, Harry contou rapidamente o que tinha acontecido e começou a retirar a roupa de Sirius que estava desmanchando no corpo.

O resultado de Remus saiu primeiro. Ele não tinha qualquer dano físico ou mental, apenas estava com o nível de magia baixo. Severus apagou as runas desenhadas nas mãos e testa do licantropo, trocou a roupa dele por um pijama e fez com que bebesse uma poção fortalecedora.

- Ele deve dormir por algumas horas. – Severus disse e se aproximou para observar o pergaminho na mão de Harry. – Black está muito mal?

Harry apenas assentiu, cenho franzido de preocupação. Sirius ainda estava vivo, mas estava desnutrido, desidratado, os músculos estavam atrofiados e o nível de magia era praticamente inexistente. Completamente despido, a magreza do padrinho era alarmante. O cabelo e barba longos, rosto macilento e encovado. Lábios rachados e um tom acinzentado na pele.

Severus pegou o pergaminho e passou a lê-lo. Enquanto isso, Harry fez um feitiço de limpeza no padrinho. Quando terminou, virou-se para encarar seu ex-professor.

- Por enquanto, podemos tratar a desnutrição e desidratação com as mesmas poções que Draco está tomando. Para os músculos serão necessários vários feitiços regenerativos e, provavelmente, muitos exercícios depois que ele se recuperar. Eu não sei como será em relação à magia. – Severus falou, seriamente.

Harry apenas assentiu, afastando o medo que sentia. As funções vitais de Sirius quase não eram registradas no pergaminho que flutuava ao lado da cama.

- Então, é melhor começarmos.

Severus colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry para impedi-lo. O rapaz o encarou, em dúvida.

- Agora, não. – Antes que Harry protestasse, ele continuou. – Eu darei poções a ele, você também tomará uma para dormir e, mais tarde, nós começamos. Você se desgastou muito e precisa descansar. Já está quase amanhecendo e vamos precisar de toda a energia nos próximos dias. – Ele completou, ácido. – Tudo o que eu não preciso agora é de mais um paciente.

Harry conteve o ímpeto de brigar com Severus ao perceber que mal se agüentava em pé.

- Você acha que ele pode esperar?

Severus apenas assentiu e Harry deu um suspiro cansado. Ajudou com as poções para Sirius, tomou a sua para dormir, passou no quarto de Draco para ver como ele estava e foi se deitar. Adormecendo logo em seguida.

---------- p ----------

Depois de passar nos quartos dos três e verificar que continuavam na mesma, Harry foi atrás de Severus e o encontrou no laboratório, cortando ingredientes para as poções.

- Boa tarde, Potter. Como se sente?

- Boa tarde, Severus. Estou muito bem. – Harry assumiu o lugar ao lado do outro e passou a picar também. – E você? Chegou a descansar um pouco?

- Estou e, sim, eu descansei.

- Desculpe não estar acordado para te ajudar com os horários.

- Tudo bem. Você precisava dormir. – Severus o encarou e disse sarcástico. – Para deixar o feitiço de glamour cair é porque a situação já devia estar crítica, não é?

Harry encarou o outro de volta, mal escondendo a surpresa. Não imaginava que Severus soubesse sobre o feitiço. A fim de evitar muitas perguntas, ocultava a má aparência causada pelas noites mal dormidas com o glamour.

- Não faça essa cara, Potter. Fica parecendo ainda mais bobo. Já devia saber que não é tão fácil me enganar. Por que você acha que eu permito que você beba poção para dormir pelo menos uma vez por semana?

Harry tinha certeza que estava com a boca escancarada de espanto. Jamais pensou que alguém desconfiasse. Nem sabia o que dizer. Achou melhor mudar de assunto e disse:

- Remus ainda não despertou?

- Não, mas a poção que dei a ele era um pouco mais forte que a sua. Ele ainda deve dormir por algumas horas. Black continua na mesma e Draco também.

- Eu sei. Passei no quarto deles antes de descer. Quando poderemos começar o tratamento de Sirius?

- Eu estive pensando e acho melhor consultarmos Papoula a respeito. Já falei com Minerva e estávamos apenas esperando você acordar para trazê-la.

- Sim, mas acho que a volta de Sirius deve ser mantida em segredo, pelo menos por enquanto. – Harry falou, de cenho franzido. – Se Voldemort descobrir a respeito, não será difícil para ele desconfiar que roubamos o livro.

- Sim, eu concordo. Mas precisamos pensar numa alternativa para quando Black se recuperar. Será preciso arrumar um lugar para ele ficar e um meio de impedi-lo de sair por ai fazendo besteira.

Harry parou o que fazia e voltou-se para o outro homem.

- Como assim 'um lugar para ele ficar'? Ele vai ficar aqui, não?

Severus também parou e o encarou friamente.

- Não se depender de mim. Dumbledore deixou essa casa para mim e eu não tenho nenhum interesse em viver sob o mesmo teto que Black.

Harry se afastou e disse irritado:

- Se é assim, nós iremos para Grimmauld Place.

Severus deu de ombros e respondeu, indiferente:

- Nós? Você não precisa ir.

- Olha, Snape, sei que apenas me admitiu aqui porque Dumbledore exigiu. Mas eu não vou abandonar Sirius sozinho. A recuperação dele será lenta e eu não vou simplesmente virar as costas para ele e deixá-lo esquecido naquela casa. Remus também virá com a gente, tenho certeza.

Severus empalideceu visivelmente.

- Potter, não vamos começar a discutir novamente o porquê de você estar aqui. Mas sabe tão bem quanto eu que, assim que seu querido padrinho voltar a falar, acabou-se o meu sossego. Se pretende ir, vá. Eu continuarei cuidando de Draco sozinho.

Harry sentiu-se completamente dividido. Não podia abandonar Sirius, mas também precisava cuidar de Draco. Fechou os olhos com raiva. Queria poder ser um garoto normal de dezenove anos pelo menos um dia na sua vida. Nada era fácil para ele. Afastou a onda de autocomiseração, abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar Severus. Notou as linhas duras do queixo e os sinais evidentes de raiva mal contida. Respirou fundo e disse:

- Podemos voltar a discutir sobre isso quando a hora chegar? O melhor a fazer agora é chamar Madame Pomfrey.

Severus assentiu em silêncio e os dois foram até a lareira, para chamar a enfermeira e permitir o acesso dela a casa.

Durante todo o tempo em que durou o exame, Harry ficou ao lado da cama de Sirius, fazendo perguntas e anotando as recomendações de Madame Pomfrey. Ela aproveitou e examinou Draco e Remus também, observando que o estado do primeiro continuava o mesmo e o segundo não tinha qualquer seqüela.

A situação de Sirius era a esperada, e Madame Pomfrey ensinou os feitiços regenerativos que deveriam fazer nele, além de uma série de exercícios para os músculos atrofiados. Sirius também estava em coma e ela acreditava que assim que o nível de magia dele e o corpo estivessem um pouco recuperados, ele deveria despertar.

Assim que ela foi embora, Harry passou um bom tempo analisando a longa lista de exercícios. Teria de dar um jeito de encaixar mais aquelas atividades em seu já tumultuado dia a dia.

---------- p ----------

Remus realmente não teve qualquer seqüela relacionada ao véu. As lembranças sobre o que aconteceu eram um pouco confusas e nenhum deles insistiu muito no assunto. Harry contou a ele sobre o exame de Madame Pomfrey e logo os três estavam novamente envolvidos na nova rotina, revezando-se nos cuidados com Sirius e Draco. Além do preparo de todas as poções, ainda tinha a manutenção dos feitiços de limpeza pessoal deles. Precisavam evitar que surgissem feridas por ficarem tanto tempo deitados e Madame Pomfrey havia recomendado alguns cuidados para que os músculos de Draco também não atrofiassem. Severus ajudava com as poções e os feitiços regenerativos em Sirius. Remus e Harry se revezavam com os exercícios físicos.

Depois de duas semanas de tratamento, a pele de Sirius havia perdido um pouco do tom acinzentado e a aparência tinha melhorado bastante quando Remus cortou o cabelo e a barba dele. Não havia qualquer indício de magia, mas os sinais vitais estavam estáveis. A desnutrição e a desidratação também já estavam resolvidas.

Harry alternava parte da noite no quarto de Sirius e a outra, no de Draco. Naquele dia, Remus estava em missão para a Ordem e Severus saiu para uma reunião dos Comensais. Então, depois do jantar, subiu para o quarto do padrinho e sentou-se para ler um pouco. Riu ironicamente ao imaginar a cara de Ron e Mione se pudessem vê-lo agora, com um livro imenso e velho que Madame Pomfrey o havia indicado. Concentrou-se o máximo possível na leitura.

Harry acordou assustado. Demorou algum tempo para perceber que os gemidos que ouvia não eram do sonho ruim que estava tendo. Ainda tonto de sono, custou a identificar que vinham da cama. Foi até lá e encontrou Sirius de olhos escancarados, debatendo-se alucinado. Tentou tocá-lo, mas o padrinho se encolheu. Com todo cuidado, Harry esticou a mão, tocando o cabelo dele.

- Shhh, Sirius. Sou eu. Fique calmo.

Sirius se encolheu ainda mais, palavras sem sentido saindo de seus lábios. Harry acariciou de leve o cabelo dele e, com a varinha, iluminou o quarto. Os olhos cinzas tinham um brilho enlouquecido e estavam completamente enevoados. Harry subiu na cama e o abraçou, procurando acalmá-lo.

- Sou eu, Harry. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. Pode dormir...

Sirius pareceu se acalmar e voltou a pegar no sono, sendo embalado por Harry.


	16. Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Assim que Sirius voltou a dormir, Harry mal pôde conter a alegria que sentia. Seu padrinho finalmente havia saído do coma. Apesar de parecer bastante perturbado, o importante é que ele estava acordado. Agora, era só questão de tempo. Harry ficou mais um pouco ninando-o e, quando teve certeza que ele estava dormindo calmamente, levantou-se. Verificou o pergaminho e constatou que ainda não tinha sinais da magia de Sirius.

Deu mais uma olhada nele, depois pegou o livro que estava caído no chão e colocou sobre a cômoda. Saía do quarto quando se encontrou com Remus. O licantropo exibia um ar cansado e abatido.

- Tá tudo bem, Remus?

- Sim, Harry. E aqui?

- Também. Podemos conversar um pouco antes de você ir dormir?

- Claro. Eu só vou olhar como Sirius está e já desço.

Quando Remus o encontrou na cozinha, Harry estava acabando de servir chá em duas xícaras. Percebeu o olhar indagador do outro e deu um sorriso em retribuição.

- Moony, Sirius acordou.

Harry ficou observando a sucessão de emoções no rosto do outro: choque, dúvida,mas principalmente alegria. Remus se sentou e perguntou:

- Quando?

Harry contou o que tinha acontecido há poucos minutos e Remus mal ocultava a felicidade e o alívio no final da narrativa.

- Mas isso é excelente, Harry. Eu tive medo que ele permanecesse em coma por muito tempo ainda.

- É, eu também. – Harry fez uma pausa e disse, sério. - Sem querer ser estraga prazeres, mas a fase mais difícil da recuperação ainda está por vir. Ele estava muito perturbado e não pareceu me reconhecer.

Remus exibiu um olhar preocupado enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá.

- Eu sei. Sirius vai precisar ter muita paciência e calma na sua reabilitação. E, digamos, essas nunca foram as qualidades mais abundantes nele.

Os dois riram aliviados. Não, definitivamente paciência e Sirius Black não combinavam. Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo onde discutiram o problema Sirius e Severus, além dos assuntos da Ordem. Depois que Remus subiu, Harry ainda ficou um pouco na cozinha antes de ir para o próprio quarto, passar o resto da noite.

---------- p ----------

Nos dias seguintes, Sirius ainda passava boa parte do dia dormindo, ficando acordado por apenas alguns minutos. Harry se surpreendeu com a reação apavorada do padrinho nas primeiras vezes em que despertou e, a partir daí, tanto ele quanto Remus se revezavam para estar por perto nesses momentos.

Quando acordava, Sirius se agarrava a algum deles, encolhendo-se o máximo possível de olhos fechados até adormecer novamente. Ao perceber que o pânico dele era maior quando acordava no escuro, fizeram um feitiço para acender uma luz sempre que ele acordasse durante a noite. Isso pareceu surtir algum efeito para acalmá-lo.

Pouco a pouco, Sirius foi ficando mais tempo desperto e Harry ficava conversando com ele, embora não obtivesse qualquer resposta. Contava alguns casos engraçados da sua época da escola ou mesmo da Ordem, evitando os assuntos mais delicados. Harry adorava quando Remus, durante as sessões de exercícios, também contava histórias deles em Hogwarts e as peripécias dos marotos.

Severus sempre evitava o quarto nesses momentos, aparecendo somente quando Sirius dormia. Não voltaram a tocar no assunto sobre a partida deles e, apesar da estranha tensão que havia se instalado, o convívio era bastante pacífico.

Foram dois longos meses até Madame Pomfrey examinar Sirius e ficar satisfeita com os resultados. As longas sessões de magia curativa tinham possibilitado a recuperação plena dos músculos dele, e agora ela aconselhava que ele passasse menos tempo deitado e que continuasse os exercícios para fortalecer o corpo. Os primeiros sinais fracos de magia já estavam sendo registrados. Notícias que foram muito comemoradas por Remus e Harry.

Os olhos de Sirius continuavam enevoados e, algumas vezes, ele parecia estar com a atenção longe dali, agindo maquinalmente conforme era pedido. Outras ele parecia uma criança, prestando atenção a tudo sem nunca dizer nada. Normalmente, ele parecia muito satisfeito quando Harry e Remus estavam por perto, os dois já conseguiam entender um pouco suas reações e eles notaram que, depois da saída de Madame Pomfrey, Sirius ficou apático.

- O que foi, Padfoot? Não ficou feliz com as notícias?

Sirius apenas virou-se de costas para eles, olhando para a parede. Remus se aproximou, tocando o ombro do amigo.

- Padfoot?

Harry viu os ombros de Sirius tremendo sob a mão de Remus. Os dois se encararam alarmados. Sirius chorando não era um bom sinal. Tentou imaginar o que poderia ter causado aquela reação no padrinho, mas nada lhe ocorria. Deu a volta na cama, parando de frente para ele. Abaixou-se para ficar na altura dele e viu que ele não chorava, só estava de olhos fechados e tremia, parecendo bastante assustado.

- Ei, Sirius. – Harry esperou ele abrir os olhos para continuar. – Nós vamos continuar com você. Não vai estar sozinho.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a tão familiar dor nos nublados olhos cinzas. Fez um carinho no cabelo dele e deixou que ele fechasse os olhos novamente. Encarou Remus e viu a preocupação dele. Pouco a pouco, Sirius foi se acalmando e Harry levantou-se, deixando-o com Remus.

Saiu do quarto e foi direto até o de Draco. Encontrou Severus terminando de ajeitar o cobertor sobre ele.

- Como foi com Pomfrey?

Severus sequer se virou, continuando o que fazia.

- Oh, ela disse que Draco está muito bem e recomendou que ele não se excedesse nas diversões. – A voz dele era baixa e carregada de sarcasmo. – O que você acha que ela disse, Potter? Ele continua na mesma e ninguém consegue descobrir nada sobre o maldito feitiço.

- Ei, calma. Eu só estava interessado em...

Dessa vez, Severus se virou para responder, cortante:

- Se estivesse realmente interessado, não acha que deveria estar presente durante o exame?

Harry sentiu a raiva se agitar com aquela acusação. Sabia que Severus estava sendo muito pressionado entre os Comensais desde que descobriram a traição de Draco e que ele também estava sobrecarregado com o preparo das poções. Mas Remus e Harry estavam fazendo o possível para ajudar e evitando o máximo que Sirius fosse acrescido as obrigações dele. Aproximou-se e encarou os olhos negros e sibilou, furioso:

- Não me acuse injustamente, Snape. Eu tenho feito o possível. Tanto por Draco quanto por Sirius.

A troca de olhares durou mais alguns minutos até que Severus desviou o seu.

- É claro.

E ele saiu do quarto, deixando Harry entre confuso e raivoso atrás de si.

---------- p ----------

Harry estava se sentindo exausto. Depois da conversa com Severus, tinha passado a se esforçar em dobro para realizar todas as tarefas. E isso significava ajudar Sirius com os exercícios dele, treinar magia com Remus ou Severus, ler o monte de livros que McGonagall e Pomfrey indicavam, estudar os feitiços, poções, ervas e afins para cura, participar das reuniões e missões da Ordem e cuidar de Draco. Então, era cada vez mais comum ele ser encontrado altas horas da noite, com um livro na mão.

Estava sentado na biblioteca, tentando ler um texto de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, quando recebeu um chamado da Ordem. Ficou sem saber o que fazer. Não podia sair e deixar Draco e Sirius sozinhos. Ele e Remus sempre se revezavam nas reuniões e missões da Ordem graças à ajuda de McGonagall, mas hoje o licantropo estava isolado devido a lua cheia. Severus tinha saído há várias horas para atender a Voldemort e ainda não tinha retornado.

Harry estava nesse impasse quando Severus apareceu, com um ar mais abatido que nunca.

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou preocupado.

Severus apenas assentiu. Harry aproximou-se, conjurando algumas poções e entregando a ele, sem nada dizer.

- Obrigado, Potter. – Severus tomou as poções e o encarou, perguntando. – Que cara é essa?

- Acabei de receber um chamado da Ordem.

- Pode ir. Eu cuido de tudo aqui.

- Tem certeza? Você não parece estar em condições de ...

- Potter, eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Some logo da minha frente.

Harry ainda deu um olhar preocupado em direção ao outro, mas, quando foi completamente ignorado, saiu. Já tinha aprendido que longas horas ao lado de Voldemort eram sinônimo de muita dor e paciência muito mais curta.

O que Harry imaginou ser uma rápida reunião, transformou-se numa longa e cansativa noite de vigia. Ao entrar em casa, não tinha uma só parte do corpo que não doesse. Tinha a esperança de, ao deitar na cama, apagar e conseguir dormir pelo menos algumas horas antes dos pesadelos começarem. Estava no pé da escada quando ouviu o grito de Sirius. Sem pensar duas vezes, sacou a varinha e subiu de dois em dois degraus.

Estava no meio do corredor quando Severus entrou no quarto. Correu ainda mais e ao entrar no quarto, viu seu ex-professor tentando acalmar Sirius que se debatia.

- Potter, ainda bem que está aqui. Estava a ponto de lançar uma azaração nele.

Harry se aproximou da cama, ignorando completamente o comentário do outro. Sentou-se e passou a acariciar o cabelo do padrinho, sob o olhar atento de Severus.

- Shhh, calma. Eu estou aqui.

Sirius foi se tranqüilizando lentamente. Depois de um tempo que Harry julgou que ele voltara a dormir, levantou-se.

- O que foi isso?

Harry apenas deu de ombros, cansado.

- Não sei. Às vezes, ele acorda assustado. Mas ele sempre se acalma quando volta a dormir.

- Sei. – Severus falou indiferente.

Os dois se encaminhavam para fora do quarto quando ouviram da cama, Sirius dizer, com os olhos lúcidos e fixos em Severus:

- Snivellus.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Maaya M, Lilibeth, Mikage-sama, dona jeH e no LJ- Samantha, Magalud, Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Lilly W. Malfoy, Amy Lupin, Youkai Alada, Jessy Snape, Dany Ceres.

Como só pedir desculpas por não postar ontem não resolve, postei dois capítulos e aproveito para avisar que não sei se conseguirei manter esse ritmo. O problema é o tempo para postar mesmo. Mil perdões. Mas se serve de algum consolo, a fic já está quase pronta. o/

Beijos e obrigada aqueles a todos que lêem.


	17. Capítulo 16

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Severus virou-se lentamente para encarar Sirius que estava sentado na cama, olhando para ele. Harry viu-o abrir e fechar a mão lentamente, lançar um de seus olhares 'terror de Hogwarts' e voltar-se para sair do quarto, sussurrando entredentes:

- Pensei que ele não se lembrasse de nada.

Por um momento, Harry ficou dividido entre ir atrás de Severus ou permanecer no quarto, mas bastou um olhar em direção a Sirius que segurava a cabeça com as duas mãos para se decidir. Aproximou-se da cama, preocupado.

- Sirius? – falou baixinho.

Quando ele o encarou, Harry viu que os olhos não mais estavam enevoados. Demonstravam confusão, mas havia lucidez neles.

- Harry?

A voz de Sirius estava completamente rouca e soou muito baixa, como a voz de quem ficou muito tempo sem falar. Harry não se conteve e o abraçou, rindo.

- Como é bom ter você de volta.

Sirius hesitou por uns minutos, antes de retribuir também. Harry se afastou, sorrindo e pegou a varinha. Quando ia lançar um feitiço, Sirius o impediu.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

A dificuldade para falar era notória. Harry respondeu, espantado:

- Vou fazer um feitiço para verificar seu estado geral.

Sirius havia voltado a se deitar e sua voz era cansada, mas ele não soltava o braço de Harry.

- Você não pode fazer magia fora da escola.

Com delicadeza, Harry soltou os dedos de Sirius e colocou a mão dele sobre a cama.

- Posso, sim. Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

- Minha cabeça dói. – Ele respondeu, muito baixo.

Harry fez o feitiço e enquanto aguardava o resultado, verificou o pergaminho ao lado da cama. Deu um sorriso de contentamento ao observar os níveis de magia um pouco baixo, mas a atividade cerebral normal. O resultado do exame apenas confirmou isso.

- Você precisa descansar, Sirius. Acha que precisa de uma poção analgésica?

Sirius o encarou entre sério e confuso.

- Você não vai ter problemas com o Ministério por fazer magia, Harry? – Ante sua negativa, ele continuou. – Acho que uma poção seria bom.

Harry foi até o armário e pegou um frasco, ajudando Sirius beber todo o conteúdo.

- Não fica pensando sobre essas coisas. Depois, eu te explico tudo.

- Você cresceu.

Ele falou naquela voz rouca e muito baixa, antes de adormecer novamente. Harry ficou observando o padrinho dormir, sentindo uma confusão de emoções dentro do peito. Apesar do seu corpo inteiro protestar, saiu do quarto, deu uma olhada em Draco e desceu para o laboratório de poções. Como esperava, encontrou Severus às voltas com um caldeirão. Sem erguer os olhos, ele disse:

- Você e Lupin me enganaram apenas para que eu não expulsasse Black daqui?

'_Direto ao ponto, como sempre, ' _Harry pensou.

- Não, Severus. Nós não o enganamos. Sirius não tinha esboçado qualquer reação até hoje.

- E como previsto, a primeira reação dele foi me agredir. – Severus disse, ácido.

- Eu sinto muito. Não vai acontecer novamente. Eu vou conversar com ele.

Severus agora o encarou com uma expressão zombeteira e sua resposta foi carregada de sarcasmo:

- Oh, é claro. O _Santo_ Potter vai resolver tudo. Mais de 20 anos de desavenças serão facilmente esquecidos apenas com algumas palavrinhas de um pirralho.

Harry se aproximou, furioso.

- Não fale assim comigo. Qual o seu problema? Você está com raiva por que Sirius está se recuperando? Não me deixe desconfiar que você não estava fazendo todo o possível para trazê-lo de volta, Snape, se não...

- Se não o que, Potter? Vai me azarar? Me ofender? Você acha que pode competir comigo? Pensei que já tivesse aprendido essa lição.

Harry apertou ainda mais a varinha entre os dedos e percebeu que Severus fazia o mesmo. Afastou-se, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu não te entendo. Qual o seu problema, hein? Por que tem de ser tão babaca?

Severus fez uma expressão de tédio e voltou-se para a poção.

- Pouco importa sua opinião a meu respeito. – ele continuou, baixo e ameaçador. – O que eu não vou admitir, é ser ofendido em minha própria casa.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado, tentando se controlar, e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Severus, por favor. Eu vou conversar com Sirius e pedir a ele para maneirar. Você quer que a gente vá embora?

Severus o encarou, sério e disse, cheio de desprezo:

- Então vai ser assim? Se tiver que escolher entre Draco e Black, _ele_ é quem levará a melhor?

Harry bateu as duas mãos sobre a bancada, balançando alguns frascos que estavam sobre ela. Severus sequer piscou.

- Que droga. Por que você tem de fazer tudo ser tão difícil? Não me obrigue a escolher. Ele é o que eu tenho mais próximo de uma família.

- E Draco tem sido o que para você nesses últimos dois anos?

Os dois se encararam, verde nos negros. Harry realmente não tinha resposta para isso. Foi Severus quem desviou os olhos e disse:

- Vocês podem ficar, desde que ele se comporte. O que eu duvido muito.

E ele se afastou e abriu um armário, obviamente encerrando o assunto. Harry foi para seu quarto, tentar descansar um pouco.

---------- p ----------

Quando Remus voltou depois da lua cheia, encontrou Harry e Sirius jogando Snap Explosivo. Por uns minutos ficou parado na porta, imaginando se não era uma visão. Notou o livro aberto e esquecido sobre a mesinha, a cama arrumada e a bagunça que os dois faziam. Deu um sorriso e permaneceu no mesmo lugar, esperando que encerrassem a partida.

Ouviu, deliciado, a risada meio canina de Sirius, mal acreditando nos próprios ouvidos. Quando finalmente notaram sua presença, os dois o encararam ainda risonhos e ele foi envolvido em abraço apertado de Sirius. Retribuiu e ficaram abraçados por um tempo. Afastaram-se e Remus colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sirius, para poder vê-lo melhor. Os olhos ainda tinham uma sombra, mas estavam maravilhosamente lúcidos.

- Padfoot.

- Moony.

Voltaram a se abraçar, rindo. Harry apenas os encarava, um pouco mais sério que antes.

- E então? O que aconteceu enquanto estive fora?

Harry contou como Sirius voltou a falar e como tinham estado exercitando nos últimos dias. A voz do animago ainda era muito rouca e baixa, mas já estava voltando ao normal. Remus mal continha a alegria.

- Isso é excelente, Padfoot. Muito bom mesmo. Sentimos muito a sua falta.

Sirius apenas sorriu e se afastou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Harry.

- E você, Moony? Como está? – Ele assumiu um ar preocupado. – Não devia estar descansando? Harry me disse que era lua cheia e você estava fora.

- É. Eu pretendia ir descansar, mas antes passei aqui para ver como estava. – Voltou-se para Harry. – Você não devia estar treinando?

Remus odiava ser estraga prazer, ainda mais que Harry raramente se divertia. Mas podia até imaginar a reação de Severus se eles começassem a descumprir as obrigações. O rapaz remexeu-se desconfortável.

- Sim, devia. Mas Severus saiu para uma missão e ainda não voltou. Eu mudei o horário para ajudar Sirius com os exercícios e acabamos nos distraindo com o jogo. Desculpe.

A expressão de desagrado de Sirius não passou desapercebida para Remus.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Harry. Você também precisa se distrair um pouco. Bem, já que Severus não está, eu te ajudarei com o treinamento.

Sirius se levantou, indignado.

- Claro que não. Você precisa descansar.

Remus sorriu e disse, calmamente.

- Obrigado, Padfoot. Eu descanso mais tarde.

- Não, Remus. Sirius tem razão. Eu cuidarei dos meus outros afazeres enquanto você descansa. Se à tarde, ele ainda não tiver voltado, nós treinamos, certo?

- Tudo bem. Então, eu vou deitar um pouco. Com licença.

- Até mais.

Remus saiu do quarto e estava fechando a porta quando se deteve, observando Sirius e Harry. Os dois continuavam sentados lado a lado na cama. A expressão de Sirius era de surpresa ao dizer:

- Você cresceu.

Remus observou o sorriso leve de Harry, e ouviu-o dizer:

- Você já me disse isso.

- Eu sei que eu disse, não estou louco. – Os dois riram. – Mas você cresceu mesmo.

Remus franziu o cenho, sem entender o amigo. Pelo visto, Harry estava tendo a mesma dificuldade.

- Como assim, Sirius?

Padfoot ficou calado por um tempo, encarando as próprias mãos, antes de olhar para Harry novamente.

- Quanto tempo eu perdi? O que eu perdi?

Remus viu Harry empalidecer visivelmente. Fechou os olhos, aguardando a resposta do rapaz.

- Sirius, essa é uma conversa longa. Não prefere deixar para depois?

Remus viu o amigo menear a cabeça, negando. Havia determinação nos olhos dele. Com todo cuidado, terminou de fechar a porta e foi para seu quarto. Aquela seria uma conversa difícil e cabia apenas a eles.

* * *

Weeeeee. Eu tou viva! Desculpem aqueles que deixaram review e eu ainda não respondi. As coisas se complicaram essa semana. Espero que não tenham desistido de mim

Muito obrigada a Fernanda Kuhn, Maaya M, Amanda Poirot, Lilibeth e Mathew Potter Malfoy. No LJ, Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio, Youkai Alada, Jessy Snape.

Muitos beijos. Mais tarde, eu posto outro capítulo. Promessa de Ivi!


	18. Capítulo 17

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Depois da briga com Severus, Harry vinha evitando o máximo se encontrar desnecessariamente com ele. Continuavam treinando juntos e o Mestre de Poções estava particularmente exigente naqueles dias. Harry havia explicado a Sirius apenas algumas coisas, deixando a parte difícil da conversa para depois. Agora, o olhar determinado diante dele, dizia que o 'depois' finalmente tinha chegado. Parou para pensar o 'como' e o 'quanto' deveria contar. Respirou fundo e começou.

- É uma história meio comprida.

Sirius subiu mais para a cama, dobrou as pernas e encostou-se à cabeceira.

- Sem problemas. Eu já cancelei todos os compromissos da minha agenda. Temos todo tempo do mundo.

Harry tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Estava um pouco nervoso e nada ansioso para relembrar aqueles acontecimentos. Sentiu a mão de Sirius sobre seu ombro, apertando-o levemente. Tomou coragem e começou:

- No final do meu quinto ano em Hogwarts, teve aquela invasão no Ministério, você duelou com Bellatrix e atravessou o véu. Lembra disso?

Sirius franziu o cenho e Harry viu o momento exato em que a compreensão o atingiu.

- Aquela vaca! Eu...

- Sirius, eu vou te explicar tudo. Ou tentar. Calma.

Harry contou tudo que havia acontecido naquela noite e sobre a profecia. Sirius o ouviu em completo silêncio.

- Sinto muito, Harry.

- Tudo bem. Com a invasão do Ministério, o Ministro foi substituído e eles foram obrigados a admitir que Voldemort retornou.

- Bando de idiotas. Correram com Fudge?

- Sim. Agora, o Ministro é Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Rufus Scrimgeour? Eu lembro dele. Homem de ação.

Harry sorriu de lado e falou:

- Sim, mas é um babaca. Deixa para lá. Sabia que você foi inocentado?

- Sério? Então, não sou mais o inimigo público número dois da bruxandade?

Harry ficou sério imediatamente.

- Não, você perdeu esse posto para Severus.

- Como assim?

- Eu vou te contar. É melhor ouvir sem me interromper, por favor.

Sirius assentiu e Harry falou:

- No final do quinto ano, a situação ficou muito difícil. Ataques a trouxas, bruxos desaparecendo, outros assassinados, aparecimento de Inferi, os dementadores abandonaram Azkaban e se uniram a Voldemort. – Ignorou o estremecimento do outro e continuou: - O Ministério não conseguia prender nenhum culpado. Alguns membros da Ordem e aurores passaram a vigiar Hogwarts constantemente durante o ano. Infelizmente, isso não impediu a invasão dos Comensais e a morte de Dumbledore.

Nesse ponto, Sirius aprumou-se na cama e falou, chocado.

- Hogwarts foi invadida e Dumbledore morreu?

- Sim, morreu.

- Mas como? Tem certeza? Não foi um truque ou uma suposição errada como a minha morte?

Harry precisava ser cuidadoso, pois sabia que a pior parte ainda estava por vir.

- Não, eu vi quando aconteceu. Durante aquele ano, o professor Dumbledore estava me dando algumas aulas particulares. Ensinando-me sobre o meu inimigo. Estava me mostrando tudo que sabia sobre Voldemort. Na noite que ele morreu, estávamos em seu escritório quando a marca negra apareceu sobre a Torre de Astronomia. Ele mandou que eu voltasse para o dormitório e eu me recusei. Então, ele permitiu que eu fosse com ele desde que eu usasse a capa da invisibilidade. Na hora, eu não entendi muito bem porque ele fez isso. Quando chegamos lá, não havia ninguém. Ele me fez prometer não agir sob nenhuma circunstância. Ainda assim, lançou um impedimenta quando entraram na torre e eu fiquei imóvel, apenas assistindo.

Sirius continuava calado, sua expressão era sombria. Não havia um jeito fácil de dizer a verdade.

- Voldemort tinha encarregado Draco de matar Dumbledore.

- Mas ele ainda era um menino! – Sirius falou indignado.

Harry meneou a cabeça, concordando. Continuou:

- Com Lucius preso, a família Malfoy estava em desgraça junto a Voldemort. Foi a vingança perfeita encontrada por ele. Durante o ano, aconteceram duas tentativas de assassinato que deram errado. No final, Draco conseguiu infiltrar alguns Comensais na escola, conjurar a Marca Negra sobre a Torre para atrair Dumbledore e ficar cara a cara com ele.

- Foi Draco quem...?

- Não, não foi. Ou melhor, de certa forma, sim. Quando Narcissa Malfoy descobriu os planos de Voldemort, ela foi atrás de Severus e eles fizeram um Voto Perpétuo com o qual ele se via obrigado a completar a missão de Draco, em caso de falha.

Sirius empalideceu visivelmente e sua voz saiu carregada de fúria.

- Snivellus. Só podia ser aquele traidor.

Ele estava a ponto de descer da cama, mas Harry o impediu.

- Por favor, pode ouvir tudo? Sim, você tem razão. Foi Severus quem o matou.

- Mas que droga, Harry. Como você pode chamar o assassino de Dumbledore de Severus e conviver com ele? E com o cúmplice? Malfoy também não é flor que se cheire. Eu não entendo.

Harry começou a perder a paciência. Apertou com mais força o braço de Sirius até conseguir que ele o encarasse.

- Se você não ficar quieto, nunca vai saber. Qual você acha que foi a minha reação? Eu vi Dumbledore ser morto e não pude fazer nada. Nada! Quando ele morreu e o efeito passou, eu corri atrás de Severus e Draco tentando atingi-los e eu os teria matado, sem pensar duas vezes, se os alcançasse. Mas eu fui derrotado por Severus sem qualquer esforço dele. Ele poderia ter me matado e não o fez. Eu estava puto com tudo aquilo. Depois, eu fiquei sabendo que Dumbledore já estava morrendo desde o início do ano. Só recentemente, eu soube que, ao tentar descobrir um modo de te trazer de volta, ele caiu numa armadilha de Voldemort. Severus conseguiu retardar o efeito da maldição, mas era apenas questão de tempo. Foi o próprio Dumbledore quem pediu a Severus que o matasse.

A expressão de Sirius mostrava toda a sua descrença.

- E foi o Snivellus quem te disse isso? Assim a culpa fica sendo minha.

- Não, Sirius. Foi o próprio Dumbledore quem me contou. E a culpa não é sua. Ele subestimou Voldemort e pagou o preço por isso. Mas sabendo que estava morrendo, ele tentou tirar o melhor proveito da situação. Conseguiu trazer Draco para o nosso lado e colocou Severus em posição de destaque entre os Comensais.

Harry ficou observando a sucessão de emoções passarem pelo rosto do padrinho. Era visível o esforço que ele fazia para se controlar.

- Sei que é difícil para você entender. Se quiser, podemos continuar depois.

- Não, eu quero saber tudo agora. Eu não entendo como você pôde vir morar aqui. Com ele. – Sirius disse a última frase quase com nojo.

- Sirius, eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Quando Dumbledore morreu, eu pirei. Pirei de verdade.

Sirius pareceu se conter e o encarou preocupado.

- Como assim?

- Eu achei que tudo era culpa minha. Não via como poderíamos vencer essa guerra sem ele. E havia a maldita profecia a ser cumprida. Eu perdi a cabeça. Eu voltei para a casa dos meus tios e Voldemort voltou a fazer o que queria na minha mente. Passei a ter visões horríveis com os Comensais matando e torturando pessoas. Uma noite, eu acordei com eles atacando um vilarejo trouxa e eu fiz a coisa mais estúpida que eu poderia fazer na minha vida: eu aparatei direto lá.

Sirius fez um som de surpresa, mas Harry o ignorou. Precisava contar aquilo o mais rápido possível antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Eu me senti entrando dentro de um dos meus pesadelos. Mas nenhum deles era tão real quanto aquilo. Havia tanta gente morta e ferida. Tantas crianças. E os Comensais rindo. Quando notaram a minha presença, a situação se descontrolou completamente. Os membros da Ordem e os Aurores se distraíram tentando me salvar e os Comensais queriam me alcançar de todo jeito. – Harry deu um riso amargo. – Foi a lição mais difícil que eu poderia aprender: perceber que eu não estava preparado para um confronto de verdade. Por mais rápido que eu fosse, não conseguia lutar contra várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. E havia os corpos por todos os lados que pareciam me acusar. – Fechou os olhos, mas as imagens pareceram mais vívidas que nunca. Voltou a abri-los e encarar a parede. – Um Comensal lançou uma maldição que me acertou em cheio e eu voei longe. Um outro se aproximou e eu achei que estava morto. Para ser honesto, pouco importava. Mas ele me jogou uma chave de portal e eu fui parar direto em Grimmauld Place. Remus foi quem me achou.

- Um Comensal? Snivellus? – A voz dele demonstrava completa descrença.

- Não, Draco. Ele me jogou um anel com o brasão da família dele. Mas ele me contou, depois, que foi Severus quem preparou a chave de portal tão rápido. Eu passei três meses me recuperando. Quando eu pude me levantar, Remus veio conversar comigo. Voldemort estava tendo acesso a minha mente novamente e eu precisava treinar Oclumência de qualquer jeito, bem como feitiços defensivos. Nós tivemos uma discussão feia quando ele quis que eu voltasse a Hogwarts e eu me recusei. Eu já era de maior e ninguém poderia me obrigar.

- Você não voltou para o seu sétimo ano?

- Não. Mione e Ron voltaram. Os pais os obrigaram. Remus bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu nada de mim.

- Mas, Harry, como você ia aprender tudo que precisava longe da escola?

Harry bagunçou ainda mais o cabelo ao passar a mão por ele.

- Eu estava pouco me lixando para isso, Sirius. Na metade do tempo, eu ficava olhando para o maldito anel, procurando entender o que tinha acontecido e na outra, eu tentava esquecer de tudo. Mas então, Remus veio conversar comigo. Ele tentou me explicar o que tinha acontecido com Dumbledore e que eu deveria ser treinado por Severus.

Sirius o encarou, espantado.

- Tá brincando?

- Não. Eu nem ouvi nada da explicação de Remus. Fiquei tão furioso com aquela sugestão que falei um monte de absurdos para ele. Tá, não me olha com essa cara. Eu estava com muita raiva. Mas não foi nem um terço do que eu disse para Dumbledore. Com tudo que aconteceu, eu fiquei um pouco, digamos, alterado.

- Alterado como? – Sirius perguntou, curioso, inclinando a cabeça de lado para o olhar melhor.

- Alterado do tipo que grita com o professor Dumbledore e derruba coisas no chão.

- Você gritou com Dumbledore? – disse espantado.

- Sim, Sirius. Eu fui até Hogwarts só para gritar com o quadro dele e redecorar a sala da professora McGonagall.

- Você não fez isso.

- Fiz. E Dumbledore ouviu tudo em silêncio até que ele, com a voz mais calma e irritante do mundo, me colocou no meu lugar.

Sirius deu um sorrisinho.

- Posso imaginar.

- É, talvez você possa. Aí, ele me explicou que já estava morrendo, mas não quis me contar como tinha recebido a maldição. Me explicou como tinha convencido Severus e tudo isso que eu já te falei. A verdade, é que havia poucas pessoas tão competentes e com tempo para me ensinar quanto Severus. Eu poderia voltar, excepcionalmente, para Hogwarts, mas eu não queria isso de jeito nenhum.

- E como ele convenceu você a vir morar aqui? Você preferiu Snivellus à Escola? Não entendo.

- Eu não 'preferi' Severus. Mas tem algo que Dumbledore não consiga? Eu saí da sala dele mais furioso que nunca. Mas me mudei naquela mesma tarde e parei de conversar com Remus por quase um ano. Pára de me olhar com essa cara. Eu fui injusto, mas estava com raiva. Não foi fácil para Severus e Draco me aceitarem aqui também. A gente não confiava um no outro e no início, mais brigávamos que treinávamos. Por fim, acabei engolindo meu orgulho e as coisas foram se ajeitando.

- Isso foi há quanto tempo?

- Há mais de dois anos. – A voz de Harry não passou de um sussurro.

- Isso significa que eu passei quase quatro anos preso naquele véu?

Harry apenas assentiu em silêncio. Sirius estava visivelmente abatido.

- Eu... Preciso pensar um pouco sobre isso. São muitas informações. Poderia me deixar sozinho?

Harry concordou e saiu do quarto, deixando Sirius confuso atrás de si.

* * *

**Observação:** Bem, se notaram, não há horcruxes nessa fic. Todos os outros acontecimentos que não envolvem horcruxes aconteceram. 


	19. Capítulo 18

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Harry estava terminado de guardar algumas poções que ficaram prontas na ausência de Severus, quando Remus o procurou para treinarem. Não treinaram muito, pois o licantropo queria saber de sua conversa com Sirius. Depois de passarem um tempo discutindo a respeito, resolveram encerrar as atividades e preparar o jantar.

Remus estava andando mais à frente e parou de falar abruptamente quando chegou na porta da cozinha. Harry, que estava logo atrás, quase se chocou com ele.

- O que houve?

Remus apenas deu um passo para o lado, para que Harry pudesse ver Sirius usando um avental e preparando o jantar.

Depois de um instante de assombro, Harry fechou a boca que havia aberto involuntariamente e olhou para Remus, que sorria da cena à sua frente. Ao notar que era observado, Sirius virou-se para eles e disse:

- Lavem as mãos que o jantar esta quase pronto.

Harry devia estar com uma expressão de muito assombrado no rosto, pois recebeu uma risada de Remus quando olhou para ele. Com delicadeza, foi empurrado em direção ao banheiro. Finalmente, Harry conseguiu recuperar a voz e perguntar para Remus, que lavava as mãos calmamente:

- O que foi aquilo?

- Para mim, pareceu Padfoot cozinhando. – Remus respondeu, bem humorado.

- Engraçadinho. Isso eu sei. Mas eu pensei que ele fosse ficar arrasado com tudo que descobriu.

- É, eu também. Mas Sirius não pode ser classificado como uma pessoa previsível. Venha, vamos comer. O cheiro da comida está ótimo.

Voltaram para a cozinha e Sirius estava terminando de colocar a mesa.

- Sentem-se, por favor. A comida já será servida.

Com um gesto teatral, Sirius colocou uma travessa com macarrão sobre a mesa. Harry deu um sorriso divertido.

- Eu não sabia que cozinhava, Sirius.

- Bem, eu tive que aprender a me virar, né? Não podia ficar comendo todo dia na casa dos seus pais. E Remus era uma negação tão grande quanto eu na cozinha. Mas sirvam-se. Podem comer. Não está envenenado.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso.

Harry virou-se e viu Severus parado a porta com a expressão mais fechada que nunca. Automaticamente, olhou para Sirius e notou a irritação dele.

- Ora, Snape. Se soubesse que viria, teria preparado um prato especial para você. Se quiser, ainda está em tempo.

Os dois se encaravam como inimigos. Remus falou, tentando apaziguar os ânimos:

- Severus, por que não se senta e janta com a gente?

Severus voltou sua atenção para Remus e lançou-lhe um olhar frio que não passou desapercebido a Harry, antes de dizer:

- Não se preocupem comigo. Não desejo atrapalhar a reunião da – fez uma pausa - família feliz.

Dizendo isso, cheio de sarcasmo, virou-se, a capa enfunando atrás dele. Um silêncio tenso instalou-se na cozinha com a saída do outro. Foi Sirius quem interrompeu, começando a se servir.

- Bem, problema é dele. Não sabe o que está perdendo. – Entregou um prato para Harry. – Toma. Você precisa se alimentar. – Serviu outro prato e passou para Remus. – E você, muito abatido. – Quando notou que nenhum deles estava comendo, disse, sério. –Comam!

Harry levou a primeira garfada a boca, claramente receoso. Mas surpreendeu-se.

- Ei, isso está muito bom.

Sirius deu um sorriso leve que o fazia parecer mais jovem e atenuava as marcas de expressão dele.

- Eu sei. Afinal, fui eu quem fez. – Ele respondeu, sem falsa modéstia. – Além do mais, foi sua mãe quem me ensinou.

Harry sentiu o familiar nó no estômago toda vez que alguém se referia a sua família.

- Mesmo?

Remus, que permanecera calado até agora, disse:

- Sim. Eu me lembro. Ela ficou desesperada quando viu que a gente só se alimentava de sanduíche quando não comíamos na casa dela e resolveu nos ensinar.

- É, foi muito engraçado. A Lily era um anjo em agüentar toda a bagunça que fazíamos.

- Você quer dizer, que você fazia, né, Padfoot? Harry, era tanta confusão que ela decidiu dar aulas separadas para a gente. Sirius não fazia nada direito e não me deixava fazer nada também.

- Ei, é claro que eu fazia tudo certo. Mas ninguém pode me culpar por querer aproveitar nossa lua de mel, né?

Harry engasgou com a comida ao compreender o significado da frase. Ainda tossindo e com os olhos lacrimejantes, viu Remus ficar muito vermelho. Sirius bateu de leve em suas costas e estendeu um copo d'água.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

Harry apenas assentiu, tomando um gole de água e tentando regularizar a respiração. Olhou para os dois homens a sua frente e quase se estapeou por nunca ter percebido nada.

- Será que eu exagerei na pimenta?

Sirius provou um bocado de macarrão e negou com a cabeça, ainda mastigando. Remus voltou a comer e Harry respondeu:

- Não, está ótimo.

Continuaram comendo, num silêncio confortável. Ao terminarem, Remus disse:

- Deixa que eu arrumo a cozinha.

Sirius se recostou na cadeira, visivelmente satisfeito.

- É toda sua.

- Sirius, - Harry falou. – eu fiquei muito contente por você ter saído do quarto e feito um jantar.

- Nossa, a comida de vocês devia ser realmente ruim para você dizer isso. – Ele tentou gracejar, mas depois ficou sério. – Eu fiquei pensando em todas as coisas que me disse. Algumas ainda são muito difíceis de aceitar. Uma delas é que eu já fui 'roubado' em quase metade da minha vida. Não pretendo ficar perdendo mais tempo trancado naquele quarto.

Remus havia se aproximado e colocado a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- É assim que se fala, Padfoot. Nós estamos aqui para ajudar você.

Sirius colocou a mão sobre a de Remus e voltou a sorrir.

- Eu sei. Obrigado por isso.

Harry apenas retribuiu o sorriso e assentiu de leve. Estava feliz com há muito não se sentia.

---------- p ----------

Sirius provou o chá que tinha preparado e quase o cuspiu fora. Fazendo uma careta, jogou todo o conteúdo da xícara na pia e tomou um pouco de água para tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Sentou, desanimado. Fazer as coisas ao modo trouxa era mais complicado que se lembrava. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e ficou encarando o tampo de madeira. Ele tinha dito que tentaria não desperdiçar mais sua vida, mas estava aterrorizado. Havia lacunas em sua memória, estava sem sua magia e seu corpo ainda estava uma merda. Levou a xícara até os lábios, esquecido que ela estava vazia. Foi nesse momento que Snape resolveu aparecer.

Instantaneamente, Sirius aprumou-se e encarou o outro, desafiador. Sem dizer uma palavra, Snape foi até o fogão e serviu-se de chá. Sirius ocultou o sorriso maldoso atrás do jornal que ele rapidamente pegou sobre a mesa. O mais discretamente possível, observou Snape tomar um pouco de chá e fazer uma careta de desagrado. Olhar o conteúdo da xícara e despejá-lo na pia.

- Mas que lixo é esse? – Severus voltou-se para Sirius e o encarou, furioso. – Black, isso só pode ser obra sua.

Sirius nem tentou ocultar a expressão de divertimento e respondeu, debochado:

- Se tivesse sido mais educado e me cumprimentado ao entrar, eu teria avisado que o chá estava ruim. – Fez uma pausa, fingindo pensar. Balançou a cabeça, negando. – Não. Para ser honesto, não ia contar não.

Snape parecia furioso e Sirius redescobriu um prazer esquecido: atormentar Snivellus. Mas como se parecesse adivinhar seus pensamentos, a atitude do outro mudou e ele assumiu uma postura perigosamente calma. Sirius prontamente ficou alerta.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Você é mesmo uma negação, Black. Não consegue preparar nem mesmo um chá? Você serve para alguma coisa? – Severus falou, mordaz.

Sirius ergueu-se, furioso e disse:

- Ora, seu...

Com rapidez, Severus retirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para a testa de Sirius.

- 'Ora, seu' o que? Fala, Black. Me dê um motivo para te azarar. Sabe que não é muito inteligente provocar um inimigo estando desarmado?

- Você, em compensação, não tem nenhum um problema em atacar uma pessoa desarmada, não é?

Sirius observou Snape ranger os dentes e empalidecer de raiva. Era óbvio que ele tinha captado a referência a Dumbledore. Harry tinha tirado algumas dúvidas e contado mais alguns detalhes depois do jantar na noite anterior. Sirius não duvidava que Snape poderia lançar uma azaração a qualquer momento, mas estava irritado demais para se importar. Para sua surpresa, o outro apenas se afastou, dando um sorrisinho superior.

- Pensando bem, não vou gastar meu tempo te azarando. Se aquilo – e apontou para o fogão– é uma amostra da sua capacidade, não vou precisar mover um dedo para ver você se dar mal.

Sirius sentiu o sangue ferver e ia retrucar quando Harry, despenteado e ainda bocejando, entrou na cozinha acompanhado por Remus. Eles ficaram olhando dele para Snape, obviamente tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Harry deu um passo à frente e disse, hesitante:

- Bom dia.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Snape saiu da cozinha. Remus ainda lançou um olhar fulminante para Sirius antes de ir atrás dele. Ao ver seu amigo fazer isso, Sirius bufou de raiva. 'Era só o que faltava.' Harry se sentou e o encarou:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Nada demais. Só um reencontro de velhos conhecidos. – Ao perceber o olhar alerta do outro, Sirius fez sua expressão mais inocente e ofereceu. – Chá?

Harry o olhou desconfiado ainda, mas assentiu. Sirius o serviu e só quando viu a careta do afilhado, foi que se lembrou a porcaria que o chá estava. O rapaz franziu o cenho de leve, olhando para dentro da xícara e, ao notar que era observado, deu um sorriso incerto.

- Foi você quem fez?

Sirius assentiu. Harry voltou a olhar para a xícara e tomou mais um gole, com valentia. Aquele gesto o tocou profundamente.

- Está... bom.

A pausa de Harry tinha sido quase imperceptível, mas foi o suficiente para fazer Sirius rir.

- Não precisa tomar. Está uma merda. E você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Harry fez uma expressão de alívio e se levantou para jogar o chá fora.

- Graças a Merlin. Isso está realmente péssimo.

Sirius fechou a cara e Harry ainda tentou consertar.

- Bem, não está tão ruim assim...

Sirius ficou com dó do rapaz.

- Não, tudo bem. Tá ruim mesmo. Mas eu nunca fui muito bom em preparar as coisas ao modo trouxa. Só macarrão e olhe lá.

Harry o olhou, sério.

- Bem, então precisamos dar um jeito nisso.

Sirius fez uma careta e deu um suspiro desanimado.

- É. Acho que vou ter de aprender a me virar como os trouxas.

- Como assim?

Mesmo tentando evitar, a voz de Sirius saiu amargurada ao responder:

- Ora, agora, eu não passo de um aborto. Sem magia nenhuma.

Harry o olhou surpreso.

- De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Vocês me disseram.

- Não, Sirius. Você não entendeu. Seu nível de magia está baixo, mas à medida que for se exercitando, ele vai voltar ao normal. Madame Pomfrey falou que isso era até uma vantagem, pois seu corpo estava muito fraco para suportar mágica.

- Então?

Sirius tentou conter a esperança que teimava em surgir com as palavras de Harry, mas era impossível.

- Então, está na hora de arrumar uma varinha para você. Mas antes, vou te ensinar a preparar chá. Ao bom e velho estilo trouxa.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Pandora III, Amanda Poirot, dona jeh (3 comentários), Paula Lírio (11 comentários xD), Fernanda Kuhn. No LJ: Lilly W. Malfoy, Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Marck Evans.

Para me redimir pelo sumiço, dois capítulos. xD

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos e até mais.


	20. Capítulo 19

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

_Esse capítulo foi escrito a mais tempo, mas continua valendo: feliz aniversário, Cabeça Rachada.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19**

Harry não teve dificuldades em convencer Sirius a se manter escondido. Na verdade, ele parecia quase receoso em 'enfrentar o mundo'. Como não podiam permitir que Voldemort descobrisse sobre o livro, à volta de Sirius teria de ser mantida em segredo pelo maior tempo possível.

Então, com toda a cautela, elaboraram um plano para levá-lo até o novo esconderijo do Sr. Olivaras, conhecido somente por alguns membros da Ordem. Depois de muita discussão, decidiram usar um feitiço de glamour. Foi Harry quem acompanhou Sirius até lá e se divertiu assistindo a escolha da nova varinha. Como sempre, o Sr. Olivaras foi muito discreto e não fez qualquer pergunta a respeito.

Harry, juntamente com Remus, estabeleceu um programa de treinamento para Sirius progredindo a partir dos feitiços mais simples. Dessa forma, Sirius dividia seu dia praticando magia, exercitando o corpo e ajudando nas atividades da casa. Ele ainda não era a pessoa enérgica que todos lembravam, mas rapidamente estava voltando ao normal. Às vezes, ele ainda tinha algumas recaídas e passava horas no quarto, deitado, de olhos fechados. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer por ele e apenas procuravam não incomodá-lo quando isso acontecia.

Com Severus, a situação já era um pouco mais delicada. Depois daquela manhã em que os dois pareciam ter discutido na cozinha, o Mestre de Poções evitava fazer qualquer refeição com eles. Harry e Remus tentavam convencê-lo a se juntar a eles, mas era impossível. Sirius também não colaborava, fazendo questão de provocá-lo sempre que podia.

Naquela noite, depois de passar pelo quarto de Draco, Harry desceu as escadas, apressado. Estava muito atrasado para a reunião da Ordem e se demorasse mais um pouco, Mione era capaz de arrancar seu couro. Foi direto para a sala onde os outros costumavam ficar e, para sua surpresa, encontrou os três sentados civilizadamente. Ou assim parecia. Olhou para Remus com uma expressão que ele esperava estar dizendo 'lançou algum feitiços neles' e recebeu apenas um sorriso como resposta. Severus lia compenetrado e Sirius jogava xadrez com Remus.

Sorriu em retribuição ao sorriso feliz do padrinho. Gostava de vê-lo sorrindo. Parou ao lado deles, avaliando quem estava ganhando. Disse:

- Remus, você vem ou fica?

O licantropo pareceu pensar uns instantes e o sorriso de Sirius morreu na mesma hora. Ele disse, emburrado:

- Vocês dois vão sair?

Sirius não disse, mas não foi difícil entender pelo olhar que ele deu para Severus o resto da frase 'e me deixar sozinho com ele?'. Harry deu um suspiro e encarou Remus que parecia duvidoso sobre o que fazer.

- Tá tudo bem. Pode ficar. Eu também não iria, mas se eu não aparecer na minha própria festa surpresa, posso ir preparando o funeral.

Harry estava sendo sincero, sentia-se completamente indiferente quanto ao assunto. Se não fosse pela insistência dos outros em comemorar seu aniversário, ele ficaria em casa. Durante muitos anos, ele quis isso: uma festa, rodeado de amigos nem importavam os presentes. Mas agora, simplesmente, não se ligava mais.

- Não, Harry. Eu vou.

Remus começou a se levantar, mas Harry o impediu.

- É sério, Moony. Não pretendo demorar por lá. Já estou indo tarde não é à toa.

Virou-se para Sirius que tinha permanecido calado e notou o ar abatido dele. Abaixou-se, preocupado.

- Sirius, tá tudo bem?

- Eu me esqueci do seu aniversário. Perdi completamente a noção do tempo. – A voz dele era chocada.

Harry colocou a mão no ombro dele para confortá-lo.

- Ei, tá tudo bem. É sério. Eu não ligo.

- Mas eu me importo. Que tipo de padrinho eu sou? – Ele falou isso e saiu da sala.

- Típico. – Foi o único comentário de Severus antes de voltar à leitura.

Harry olhou para Remus que apenas meneou a cabeça.

- Pode ir, Harry, eu cuido disso.

Harry ficou dividido, mas foi para a festa, sentindo-se meio culpado por deixar Sirius daquele jeito.

---------- p ----------

Sirius estava sentado na sala, olhando pela janela, esperando por Harry. Tinha levado uma bronca de Remus devido seu 'comportamento infantil' e queria se desculpar com o afilhado. Além, é claro, de parabenizá-lo. Estava assim, distraído, quando ouviu um barulho alto vindo da sala ao lado. Sacou a varinha, seguindo para lá, quando o som de uma risada chegou até ele. Diminuiu os passos e parou na porta, bem a tempo de ver Harry, visivelmente desequilibrado, tentando se erguer do chão. A cada tentativa frustrada, o rapaz ria e, vendo a garrafa pela metade na mão dele, Sirius supôs que ele estivesse embriagado. Guardou a varinha e se aproximou.

Ao notar sua presença, Harry riu alto e gritou:

- Sirius.

Ele se apressou e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ainda cambaleando, Harry quase o derrubou antes de finalmente ficar de pé.

- Sirius. – ele voltou a gritar.

- Shhh, Harry, o pessoal tá dormindo.

Harry levou um dos dedos até a boca e disse, todo engrolado.

- Shhh.

Sirius sorriu. Era engraçado ver o rapaz daquele jeito. Começou a ajudá-lo a andar em direção a escada.

- Pelo visto a festa foi boa?

Harry parou e olhou confuso.

- Festa? Que festa? – Depois, bateu a mão na própria testa e disse alto. – Ahhhh, a minha festa de aniversário. – Ele negou, balançando a cabeça veemente. – Não, estava muito chata. Um saco! Como sempre, aliás.

Sirius tentou fazê-lo voltar a andar, mas o rapaz teimava em parar e ficar cantarolando uma música desconhecida.

- Então, como acabou assim?

- Assim como? Bêbado? – E começou a rir. – Harry Potter, o grande Salvador do Mundo Mágico não fica bêbado. – Riu mais, como se achasse aquilo muito engraçado. – Nem comete erros, nem mente, nem trepa, nem nada. Bom, não até sair no Profeta Diário.

As palavras eram ditas engroladas e intercaladas por longas pausas. Sirius percebeu que não conseguiria subir com ele para o andar de cima. Conduziu o rapaz até a outra sala e quando chegou no sofá, Harry despencou nele, puxando-o junto. Os rostos deles estavam bem próximos.

- Ei, sabia que você é bem bonito?

Sirius observou Harry passar a língua pelos lábios e se afastou, perturbado. Obviamente, o rapaz estava bêbado demais para saber o que dizia e para quem dizia. Harry tentou puxá-lo de volta, sem sucesso.

- Ei, não vai. Volta aqui.

Sirius soltou com firmeza os dedos do rapaz que prendia seu pulso e ficou de pé.

- Não, você precisa dormir.

- Não. Não. Não. Eu não vou dormir. – Harry falou, lentamente e começou a rir.

Sirius começou a retirar o sapato do jovem e tentou fazê-lo se deitar.

- Você vai se sentir melhor.

- Não vou, não. Vou ter um montão assim de pesadelo. – E abriu os braços para mostrar.

Sirius o encarou, sério.

-Vai ficar acordado a noite inteira, então?

Harry assentiu. Os dois ficaram calados e o rapaz falou de repente.

- Você não me deu um abraço.

Sirius viu o olhar entre magoado e ofendido de Harry. Levantou-se e sentou ao lado dele no sofá. Deu um abraço apertado nele, murmurando votos de felicidade que o outro provavelmente nem se lembraria no dia seguinte. Sentiu um arrepio quando a ponta do nariz de Harry tocou seu pescoço.

- Você tem um cheiro tão bom...

Sirius ficou tenso no mesmo instante, tentou se afastar, mas Harry intensificou o abraço. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que ele notou a respiração regular do outro. Sirius conseguiu se soltar e deitou Harry no sofá. Recolheu a garrafa caída no chão e jogou fora. Foi até o quarto e trouxe um cobertor e um travesseiro para o afilhado. Deixou o frasco de poção contra ressaca ao alcance da mão dele e deu um beijo suave na sua testa, dizendo:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry.

* * *

Weeeee 

Ivi ainda ta viva! Mil desculpas pela demora em postar. Minha vida ficou meio confusa esses dias (melhor omitir que tinha perdido o capítulo betado u.u)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Fernanda Kuhn, dona jeH (duas vezes), Pandora III, Amanda Poirot, Bibis Black, Mathew Potter Malfoy. No lj: Jessy Snape, Youkai Alada, Nicolle Snape, Marck Evans.

Como sempre, me fizeram feliz. Muito obrigada pelos comentários

Beijos e até.


	21. Capítulo 20

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Harry acordou e desejou continuar dormindo. Seu corpo estava dolorido e sua cabeça latejava continuamente. Tentou virar-se, mas quase caiu do sofá. O movimento brusco fez com que emitisse um gemido. Esticou a mão e ela bateu em um vidro. Tateou o frasco e o trouxe até ele. Fez um esforço sobre humano para abrir um dos olhos, verificar a cor e o rótulo e tomar todo o conteúdo. O alívio foi quase imediato.

Depois de algum tempo, ouviu alguém entrar na sala cuidadosamente e resolveu abrir os olhos. Viu Sirius ir até a janela para fechar a cortina. Deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não precisa.

Fez uma careta. Sua voz mais pareceu um grunhido e mesmo baixa, assustou Sirius.

- Ah, Harry. Bom dia. Não queria acordá-lo.

Respondeu rápido para espantar a culpa que viu no padrinho.

- Não acordou. – Apontou para o frasco. – Obra sua?

Sirius apenas assentiu, parecendo muito constrangido. Harry fez um esforço para lembrar-se da noite anterior, mas não havia nada.

- Sirius, você não está chateado com o lance do aniversário, né? Eu realmente não ligo.

- Ah, não. Tá tudo bem.

Harry não sentiu muita firmeza na resposta, mas resolveu deixar passar. Levantou-se e fez uma careta. Estava sujo e fedido. Precisava urgentemente de um banho.

- Vou tomar um banho e já desço.

- Ok. Estaremos na cozinha.

Harry foi para o seu quarto, ainda sem saber o motivo daquele comportamento do padrinho.

O resto do dia transcorreu normalmente. À noite, Sirius e Remus prepararam um jantar especial para comemorarem seu aniversário. Até Severus tinha resolvido participar. Já estavam saboreando a sobremesa, o bolo de chocolate preferido de Harry, quando resolveram presenteá-lo.

O presente de Severus estava embrulhado em papel negro e era um livro sobre as propriedades curativas das ervas. O embrulho de Remus era de um papel cinza claro e continha um livro antigo de feitiços defensivos. Harry apreciou bastante os dois presentes, pois eram livros que procurou por muito tempo.

- Obrigado. Eu adorei.

- Ei, você esqueceu de mim. – Sirius falou, risonho.

Harry viu que a surpresa de Remus era tão grande quanto a sua.

- Desculpe, Sirius. Não foi a intenção.

Sirius apenas deu uma piscadela e pegou um embrulho vermelho e dourado que causou uma careta em Severus. Harry podia jurar que o Mestre de Poções tinha murmurado algo do tipo 'típico mau gosto Gryffindor', mas achou melhor ignorar. Antes de entregar, Sirius explicou:

- Como estava meio por fora de seus interesses e fiquei sabendo que o 'quente' esse anos eram os livros, resolvi dar minha contribuição também. Você passa muito tempo lendo. Precisa se distrair e aprender algumas coisas úteis.

- Padfoot, só você para achar que Harry estudar é coisa inútil. – Remus falou, sorrindo.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer. Só que ele anda lendo livros muito... chatos.

Harry estava morrendo de curiosidade para ver o que Sirius tinha providenciado em tão pouco tempo.

- Eu fiz o pedido por coruja ontem depois que você saiu.

Estendeu o pacote e Harry finalmente pôde ver o conteúdo. Começou a rir e mostrou o livro para Remus que ficou quase da cor do embrulho. Na capa, um casal se mexia, alterando diferentes posições sexuais sob o título 'Kama Sutra – Guia mágico do prazer a dois.'

- Não sabia qual era sua preferência, por isso comprei a versão completa. Não é bom se prender em rótulos, sabe, Harry?

Harry conteve a gargalhada. Era visível o esforço de Severus em não fazer um comentário atravessado. Sirius continuou:

- Espero que goste. Foi bem útil quando Remus e eu fomos morar juntos.

- Sirius. – A voz de Remus foi baixa e ameaçadora.

- Que? – A expressão de Sirius era de uma inocência que não enganava ninguém.

- Se me dão licença, prefiro não saber nada sobre as práticas sexuais dos caninos. – Severus falou mordaz e saiu da cozinha.

Remus parecia a ponto de lançar um imperdoável e Harry não teve outra alternativa, além de dizer:

- Muito obrigado. Com certeza será uma leitura – viu o casal da capa trocar a posição e virou a cabeça para tentar entender como faziam aquilo. – interessante.

Sirius riu e deu um pequeno soco no seu braço.

- Que bom! Feliz aniversário.

Harry deu um sorriso para os dois, levantou-se, desejando boa noite e levando seus presentes para o quarto.

---------- p ----------

Alguns dias depois, Remus estava no laboratório preparando poções com Severus quando Sirius o chamou. Impaciente, pediu licença e foi ver o que o outro queria. Não sem antes notar o olhar irritado de Severus. Para variar, não era nada importante. Remus finalmente perdeu a paciência e perguntou:

- Sirius, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Sirius fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Não sei sobre o que está falando, Moony.

- Deixa de ser cínico. Pensa que me engana com essa carinha inocente? Eu te conheço muito bem, Sirius Black, para saber quando está aprontando uma das suas.

Sirius agora o olhava, parecendo chocado. Ele tentou brincar:

- Nossa, Moony. Você falou igual velho.

Remus não se deixou convencer. Sirius não podia enganá-lo tão fácil.

- Se você parasse de agir como criança, eu não precisaria agir assim. – respondeu, duramente.

- O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? Eu não estou me comportando? – Sirius falou, ofendido.

- Não, não está.

- Não? Mas eu não falei nenhuma ofensa ao Snape. Tenho sido um exemplo de boa educação.

Remus perdeu a paciência diante da cara de desentendido do outro. Até Harry já havia reclamado.

- Sirius, você sabe muito bem sobre o que estou falando. Não se faça de sonso. Você tem competido com Severus pela minha atenção e a de Harry o tempo todo. Basta ver um de nós com ele, que você logo arruma uma desculpa para atrapalhar.

- Não sei sobre o que você está falando.

Ele tentou desconversar, mas Remus percebeu o truque.

- Não sabe? Tudo começou com aquele livro. Você ouviu a gente conversando sobre nossos livros e resolveu dar um melhor, não é?

- Que horror. Claro que não. Eu apenas queria que o Harry tivesse algo bom para ler. Vocês ficam tratando ele como um velho. Merlin! Ele fez 20 anos.

- Sirius, a gente só está preocupado que ele aprenda. Que esteja preparado. Nós apenas o tratamos como adulto. É o que ele é.

Sirius agora estava impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro.

- E só por que ele é um adulto, tem de ter essa vida chata? Ele também precisa se divertir.

- Eu também acho e já falei isso com ele. Mas ele responde que terá todo o tempo para isso quando Voldemort for derrotado.

Sirius parou de frente para ele e o encarou, sério.

- E o que isso adiantará se ele morrer na batalha, Moony? Que vida ele terá tido?

- E que tipo de diversão você espera, dando um Kama Sutra para um rapaz cujo namorado está em coma, Sirius?

Sentiu pena de Sirius com a desolação dos olhos cinzas. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco na bronca.

- Eu não sabia. Ele e Malfoy...?

Remus se aproximou e tocou Sirius de leve no braço.

- Desculpe. Achei que soubesse. Ele não te contou?

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu um suspiro triste.

- Não. Eu também nunca me preocupei em perguntar. Ele não fala muito sobre o assunto. Eu sou um idiota mesmo.

- Não se martirize. Não tinha como você adivinhar. Bem, e não é isso que estamos discutindo. Pode parar de tentar atrair nossa atenção a todo o momento?

- Eu não estou fazendo isso. – Diante do olhar de Remus, não teve como mentir. – Tá, estou. Mas vocês passam mais tempo com ele que comigo!

Remus sorriu pelo tom infantil do outro.

- Trabalhando, Sirius. E passamos tanto tempo com ele quanto com você. Promete parar com isso?

- Tá, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Remus deu mais uma olhar sério para o amigo e o viu se afastando. Não tinha certeza se a conversa surtiu algum efeito, mas esperava que sim. Harry tinha pedido a Sirius que se comportasse com Severus e ele vinha fazendo isso, mas estava claro que as constantes interrupções estavam irritando profundamente o Mestre de Poções. Não queria estar por perto quando o confronto entre eles acontecesse. Deu um suspiro cansado e retornou ao laboratório. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer.


	22. Capítulo 21

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Depois da conversa com Remus, Sirius resolveu pensar um pouco sobre as últimas informações que ouvira. Ao passar em frente o quarto de Draco, parou indeciso e, num impulso, entrou. O rapaz pareceria apenas adormecido se não fosse o pergaminho flutuando constantemente ao lado da cama. Aproximou-se. Nunca teve curiosidade alguma em entrar ali. Sabia sobre a existência de Draco, claro, mas tinha suposto que ele apenas estivesse na casa porque Snape era seu padrinho. Ficou um longo tempo analisando o rosto de traços perfeitos e aristocráticos, a pele alva e sem nenhuma mancha, o cabelo loiro e liso. Não pôde evitar um sentimento amargo de comparação. Eram tão diferentes... Tentou afastar aquela sensação e foi para seu próprio quarto.

Sirius estava se sentindo confuso sobre um monte de coisas. Sentia-se culpado em relação a Harry. O rapaz era seu afilhado Sirius tinha a impressão que deveria tratá-lo como a um filho. Mas não conseguia. Sempre teve muita dificuldade em separar o rapaz de James. Claro que sabia que eram pessoas diferentes e deveriam ser tratadas como tal, mas era muito mais fácil enxergar Harry como a um amigo que como um filho. Ainda mais por todo cuidado que ele sempre tinha demonstrado durante sua convalescença.

E havia Remus. No ano que passaram juntos morando em Grimmauld Place, Sirius pensou que iriam retomar o relacionamento que tinham antes de Azkaban. No entanto, isso não aconteceu. Eles até tinham tentado. Tinham ficado juntos, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não sabia precisar exatamente o porquê, mas achava que em parte a culpa era sua mesmo. Durante todo aquele ano, permaneceu frustrado e irritado por ser obrigado a se manter escondido. Além disso, Remus também parecia diferente, parecia distante, dividido, e Sirius não se sentia digno de ficar novamente com ele. Queria provar sua inocência primeiro, mas infelizmente, o tempo foi curto demais.

E ainda havia Snape. Era praticamente impossível para ele esquecer todos os anos que passou odiando o outro e aceitar que tudo que pensava sobre ele era errado. Era muito mais fácil acreditar que tudo não passava de encenação e Snape estava apenas esperando o momento certo para agir. Mas Sirius via o esforço do outro. Notava também que se Snape realmente quisesse, ele já poderia ter matado qualquer um deles das maneiras mais variadas e sem qualquer dificuldade. Tentava se conter e não provocá-lo muito porque Harry pediu, mas ficava muito irritado quando o via monopolizando a atenção de Remus e Harry.

Sirius deu um suspiro cansado. Ficou o resto da tarde no quarto e conseguiu chegar a apenas uma conclusão: precisava conversar com Remus e acertar as coisas entre eles.

---------- p ----------

Harry finalmente tinha conseguido terminar todas as anotações e dúvidas para a próxima aula com Madame Pomfrey. Recostou-se a cadeira, massageando a testa e a nuca. Estava pregado. Estranhou um pouco o silêncio da casa. Enquanto esteve estudando nem reparou nisso, mas agora, deu-se conta que estava tudo quieto demais. Percebeu que Sirius não tinha aparecido uma vez sequer. Normalmente, seu padrinho já teria interrompido seus estudos para perguntar algo, distrai-lo ou trazer um lanche. Harry esperava que Sirius não estivesse deprimido ou trancado no quarto novamente Era engraçado, mas apesar de reclamar algumas vezes das interrupções dele, sentia falta disso.

Segundo Remus, Sirius ainda estava longe de sua personalidade alegre e cheia de vida, mas ele havia melhorado muito desde que acordara. Ele já fazia algumas brincadeiras, ria e conversava. No início, a atitude de Harry com ele, era de proteção. Queria ajudar seu padrinho a se curar e voltar a ser como antes. Tinha imaginado que à medida que Sirius se recuperasse, ele fosse assumindo seu papel de padrinho com o mesmo tipo de atitude protetora que Harry via Severus ter em relação a Draco.

Mas isso não tinha acontecido. Sirius sempre o tratava como a um igual. Aquilo o incomodou um pouco ao imaginar que poderia estar sendo confundido com seu pai. Mas depois, passou a agradá-lo. Remus já exercia bem demais o papel de responsável e até mesmo Severus tinha os seus 'lapsos' de protecionismo, como ele mesmo falava. Era interessante ter alguém com quem pudesse ser irresponsável.

Harry resolveu verificar como Sirius estava. Se ele estivesse trancado no quarto, iria conversar com ele. Não ia permitir que ele se entregasse ao desespero novamente. Sempre que aquilo acontecia, Sirius levava vários dias para voltar ao estado de ânimo anterior à depressão. E Harry definitivamente, não queria aquilo. Consultou as horas e praguejou. Estava em cima da hora de ir para a reunião da Ordem. A conversa com Sirius certamente seria bastante demorada e Harry não podia faltar. Deu um suspiro cansado, recolheu suas coisas e foi para reunião, prometendo-se procurar o padrinho assim que voltasse.

Harry entrou em casa silenciosamente. Estava tudo escuro e ele nem se preocupou em acender as luzes, dirigindo-se automaticamente para a sala. Era possível ver as chamas da lareira formando imagens na parede do corredor e estranhou que alguém a tivesse acendido. Afinal, não estava tão frio assim. Entrou na sala e parou, estarrecido, ao ver Sirius e Remus se beijando apaixonadamente no sofá. Praguejou baixinho, maldizendo sua falta de jeito. Já estava alcançando a porta quando quase caiu em cima de Severus que também entrava na sala. Encarou os olhos negros e não conseguiu decifrar qualquer emoção no rosto dele. Saíram, deixando o casal à vontade.

Harry foi para o quarto e Severus em direção ao laboratório. Ao passar pela porta do quarto de Draco, Harry hesitou alguns instantes antes de entrar. Sentia-se desconfortável com a cena que presenciara e não conseguia entender o porquê. Quando decidiu entrar, ficou pouco tempo, inquieto demais para permanecer ali.

---------- p ----------

Assim que tomou a decisão de conversar com Remus, Sirius se sentiu cheio de energia e disposição. Tomou um banho e desceu, encontrando a casa completamente vazia e silenciosa. Depois de procurar por todos os lados, inclusive no laboratório de poções, ficou claro que estava sozinho. Afastou a sensação de solidão para longe e procurou se ocupar até que mais alguém chegasse.

Sirius estava jogando xadrez bruxo contra ele mesmo quando Remus chegou.

- Moony, que bom que chegou. – Notou que o outro estava tremendo e falou preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

Remus sorriu e respondeu:

- Oi, Padfoot. Estou ótimo, não se preocupe. Só com um pouco de frio. Mas eu já me aqueço.

Sirius o empurrou para o sofá e fez um movimento com a varinha, acendendo a lareira. Conjurou uma bebida quente e entregou para Remus que o olhava surpreendido.

- Com fome?

Remus aceitou a bebida fumegante e tomou um gole.

- Não, eu já comi. Hum, chocolate quente com rum. Quando lembrou desse feitiço?

Sirius sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Certas coisas a gente nunca esquece. É tão natural quanto voar de vassoura.

Remus apenas assentiu e continuou tomando a bebida, visivelmente satisfeito. A lareira estava criando um calor muito agradável no ambiente. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Sirius perguntou curioso:

- Onde você estava?

- Eu estava em uma missão para a Ordem. Por falar nisso, onde estão os outros?

- Não sei. Quando eu desci, não vi ninguém.

Remus franziu o cenho e se levantou preocupado.

- Droga, esqueci que Harry ia a uma reunião da Ordem hoje. Kingsley se atrasou para me substituir e eu demorei a voltar para casa. Preciso dar a poção para Draco.

Sirius o puxou de volta para o sofá.

- Não se preocupe. Eu já fiz isso.

- Já? – disse espantado.

- Já. Quando vi que estava sozinho, achei melhor verificar os horários dele e como ninguém chegava, eu fiz conforme as instruções que estavam lá.

Remus sorriu e se recostou.

- Obrigado, Padfoot.

Sirius ficou calado. Queria conversar com Remus, mas não sabia como. Virou-se para ele e o encontrou encarando as chamas, pensativo.

Ao perceber que era observado, ele se voltou e sorriu. Então, Sirius resolveu agir. Era um homem mais de ação que palavras. E o beijou. O beijo era como ele se lembrava: doce, quente e dava uma sensação de familiariadade. Tudo que Sirius associava a Remus. O beijo se tornou mais desesperado, com gosto de saudade, tristeza e de uma longa separação.

Sirius se afastou, encostando a testa na de Remus que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. O beijo tinha sido muito melhor que se lembrava. Quando se encararam, cinza no âmbar, Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito e se separou completamente, dizendo infeliz:

- O que houve, Moony?

- Como assim, Padfoot?

Sirius passou a mão pelo cabelo desesperado. Como poderia explicar uma sensação para Remus, quando ele nem ao menos a conseguia entender? E se estivesse enganado?

- Moony, te beijar foi tão bom como sempre...

Remus assentiu, encarando o sério.

- Mas?

- Eu não sei. – disse impaciente. – Tive a impressão que não era o certo. Que algo estava errado. – Encarou Remus. – Você parecia distante.

- Desculpe, Padfoot. – A voz de Remus mal passava de um murmúrio infeliz.

- Droga, Remus. Não é para pedir desculpas. É só para me dizer o que há. Você ainda está se culpando por não ter acreditado na minha inocência. Porque nós já conversamos sobre isso antes e nada mudou.

- Não, não é isso. Acho que conseguimos resolver tudo daquela vez. Eu ainda me sinto um pouco culpado, mas não é isso.

- Então, o que é? – perguntou impaciente.

Sirius observou o conflito de emoções no rosto de Remus. Procurou não pressioná-lo e falou numa voz mais tranqüila.

- Moony, nós nos conhecemos desde os 11 anos. Antes de tudo, somos amigos.

- Eu sei, Padfoot. – Remus suspirou e continuou, numa voz baixa. – É o Severus.

Sirius ficou tão surpreso com a resposta que pensou ter entendido errado.

- Quem? O que o Snivellus tem a ver com isso? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

Remus o encarou e disse contrariado.

- Poderia parar de chamá-lo assim?

E então Sirius entendeu e todas as peças se encaixaram na sua cabeça. Entendeu porque de Remus parecia dividido durante o tempo que ficaram junto em Grimmauld Place, entendeu as reações dele quando Snape estava perto e percebeu o porquê parecia tão errado beijá-lo. Remus já não o amava mais. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, Sirius tinha de admitir que procurou o outro mais por achar que era o certo a fazer. Sentia muito carinho por ele, mas provavelmente não passava disso. Não era mais como antigamente. Algo tinha mudado nos dois e só agora ele percebia isso. Mas ainda assim não podia ser Snivellus! Não era possível. Devia estar enganado.

- E então, ele te fez alguma coisa? Eu mato o desgraçado, se ele fez algo com você.

Remus pareceu mais chateado ainda ao responder:

- Não, Sirius. Ele não fez nada. Quer parar com isso?

Sirius conhecia remus muito bem e seria capaz de qualquer coisa pela felicidade dele. Ainda assim, estava dividido entre apoiar o amigo e se enfurecer por ser trocado por Snape. Ao encarar a tristeza nos olhos de Remus, a amizade falou mais alto.

- Ei, Moony. Tudo bem. Desde quando?

Remus o encarou surpreso, mas não tentou negar.

- Nós não temos nada, Padfoot. Só ficamos juntos por um ano, aquele em que você fugiu, mas ele não acreditou quando eu disse não saber nada sobre você e acabamos brigando.

Sirius disse surpreso:

- Mas vocês moram juntos agora. Depois desse tempo todo, ele ainda não confia em você?

Remus negou.

- É um idiota mesmo! Não te merece.

Remus deu uma risadinha baixa.

- O que é isso, Padfoot? Você está me apoiando com Severus?

- Você é meu amigo, Moony. Eu sempre ficarei ao seu lado. Só porque você regrediu em seu bom gosto ao me trocar pelo Snape, não significa não te apóie. Assim é mais fácil de te chamar a razão.

Remus o encarou curioso.

- Mas você não sente ciúmes?

- Ah, um pouco. É difícil ver como ele monopoliza sua atenção.Poxa, você mal conversa comigo. – Sirius disse em tom queixoso. - Mas acho que a nossa vez já passou. Você merece ser feliz. Ainda que eu não acredite que alguém possa conseguir isso com _ele_. – completou, fazendo cara de nojo.

Entre risos, Remus falou:

- Obrigado, Padfoot. Seu apoio é muito importante para mim. Mas não era isso ao que eu me referia. Você não sente ciúmes do Severus?

- Como assim? – disse perplexo. – Você pensa... Acha que eu sinto alguma coisa pelo Snivellus? – concluiu horrorizado.

- Não? Eu sempre tive essa impressão. Sabe, aquelas brigas todas...

- Não! Merlin, não. Só porque você perdeu toda sua noção de senso estético, não significa que o resto da humanidade também perdeu. Nunca senti nada pelo Snivellus além da bom e velho ódio.

Remus o encarou ainda parecendo um pouco desconfiado e Sirius retribuiu seu olhar. Nunca tinha sentido nada diferente por Snape e estava bem tranqüilo quanto a isso. Remus pareceu satisfeito com o que viu e disse:

- Acho que me enganei, então. Agora, você poderia parar de chamá-lo desse jeito? E tentar não provocá-lo tanto.

Sirius ergueu as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, mas exibindo descaradamente os dedos cruzados.

- Ok, ok. Tentarei não chamá-lo mais assim e farei o possível para me comportar bem, mas não prometo nada. Ele gosta de me irritar.

Remus riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Ele diz a mesma coisa de você.

- É? Sei. – Fez uma pausa. – E vocês já estão se entendendo?

Remus negou, visivelmente desanimado.

- Ele acha que você e eu ainda temos algo.

- É. Se eu fosse ele, também teria ciúmes de mim com você. Afinal, eu sou... – Interrompeu-se com o soco de Remus. –Tá bom. Já parei. Mas bem que você podia dar um trato nele, Moony. Para ver se ele fica com um humor melhor. – Sirius fez um som chocado. – Merlin, Snivellus transando. Que visão do inferno. Chega, vamos mudar de assunto.

- Padfoot, você não muda. – Apontou para o tabuleiro de xadrez. – Estava jogando sozinho?

Deu um suspiro desanimado ao olhar para o jogo.

- É. Encantei as peças. Acredita que eu estava perdendo?

Remus riu com gosto.

- Venha, vamos jogar uma partida antes de dormir.

- Ta. Vai ser uma ótima oportunidade para eu começar a campanha para trazê-lo de volta a razão.

Remus somente sorriu e reorganizou as peças para jogarem.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Fernanda Kuhn, Maaya M, Pandora III, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Magalud (quatro!). No lj: Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio, Marck Evans, Lilly W Malfoy.. Mil perdões se eu ainda não respondi. Nem estou conseguindo atualizar por absoluta falta de tempo. Mas foram dois para pedir perdão. xD

Beijos e até!


	23. Capítulo 22

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Sirius entrou na cozinha acompanhado por Remus e encontrou Harry e Snape tomando café, sem se falarem, cada um lendo jornal. Nenhum deles parou de ler para responder os cumprimentos e assim que ele se sentou, Snape se retirou. Trocou um olhar com Remus que apenas deu de ombros.

- E então, Harry, como foi a reunião com a Ordem? – perguntou.

Cuidadosamente, Harry abaixou e dobrou o jornal, encarando-os. Sirius ficou preocupado ao notar como ele parecia um pouco mais pálido que o normal.

- Correu tudo bem.

Remus interferiu.

- Mesmo? Você demorou a chegar. Nem vimos você voltando.

- Eu voltei cedo e fui direto dormir. Agora, se me dão licença, combinei treinar com Severus.

Sirius virou-se para Remus que exibia uma expressão intrigada.

- Faz alguma idéia do que aconteceu?

- Nenhuma.

Continuaram o desjejum, silenciosamente. Durante o restante do dia, o clima na casa permaneceu estranho. Remus também não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era óbvio que os outros dois os estavam evitando. Não que Sirius achasse ruim ser ignorado por Snape, mas não o agradava nem um pouco o comportamento de Harry.

Na hora do jantar, encontrou Snape cozinha. Apesar de Sirius entender Remus e prometer que se comportaria, aquele era o Snivellus. E encontrá-lo sozinho era uma oportunidade boa demais para desperdiçar. Com sua voz mais educada, falou:

- Boa noite, Snape. Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, Black. Guarde-a para quem necessita dela. – Ele respondeu, ácido.

- Nossa, eu só queria colaborar para o jantar. – Fez uma voz ofendida. De repente, teve uma idéia e falou: – Sabe como é. Quero que tudo esteja perfeito no jantar de hoje, agora que eu e Remus nos entendemos.

Sirius observava apenas o perfil de Snape, mas a contração quase imperceptível no maxilar do outro foi o suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas. Ele estava com ciúmes.

- É mesmo? E o que eu tenho com isso, Black? Não estou interessado no romance de vocês.

- Ah, Severus, - quase engasgou para dizer o nome do outro, mas conseguiu. – deixa de ser rabugento. Assim, vai deixar toda refeição tão amarga quanto você.

Snape jogou a colher sobre a pia e virou-se, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

- Eu não te autorizei a usar meu nome, Black. Se deseja agradar seu amante, fique a vontade e cozinhe. Já basta morarem sob o meu teto. Não sou obrigado a alimentá-los.

- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você ia demorar para falar sobre a casa. Até que foi bem rápido. – Cada palavra de Sirius foi carregada de raiva.

- E não é a mais pura verdade, Black? Você continua sendo o mesmo inútil de sempre. Ou talvez esteja um pouco pior se escondendo atrás de um garoto e do namorado. Antes pelo menos, você ainda fingia querer sair. Agora, nem isso.

Sirius partiu para cima de Snape, mas foi detido por um feitiço que o lançou na parede da cozinha. Sacou a própria varinha, mas o outro foi bem mais rápido que ele. Snape caminhou e parou de frente para ele, a varinha apontada para sua testa.

- Você é patético, Black. Fraco, lento, uma negação. Quer saber? Resgatar você foi o maior desperdício de tempo.

A fúria de Sirius estava alcançando seu limite. Sem sequer pensar, lançou-se novamente sobre Snape, ignorando a varinha em seu rosto. Antes de tocá-lo, foi detido por um feitiço. Encarou Snape furioso, imaginando que ele iria atacá-lo, mas ele também estava paralisado. Remus entrou em seu campo de visão e sua expressão era assustadora. Ele pegou as duas varinhas e falou, numa voz que não escondia sua contrariedade:

- O que pensam que estão fazendo?

Sirius sentiu o feitiço ser retirado e caiu no chão. Viu Harry parar estrategicamente entre ele e Snape para impedi-los de continuarem brigando.

- Eu avisei, Potter. Eu não quero que Black permaneça em minha casa. Eu o quero fora daqui o mais rápido possível. E isso vale para quem quiser acompanhá-lo.

Snape saiu, enfunando a capa atrás dele e Sirius viu os outros dois o encarar, sérios.

- O que aconteceu, Sirius? – Remus repetiu a pergunta.

- Nós discutimos. Para variar.

- Isso eu percebi, Sirius. Eu quero saber por que? – Remus insistiu.

Harry se sentou, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, visivelmente cansado. Sirius ignorou a pergunta de Remus e aproximou-se do afilhado, preocupado.

- Harry, você está se sentindo bem?

O rapaz ergueu os olhos esmeraldas cansados e preocupados, a testa franzida e disse:

- Estou bem. - virou-se para o licantropo – Remus, o que vamos fazer?

- Não sei, Harry.

- Como assim 'o que vamos fazer'? – Sirius disse impaciente. – Vamos embora daqui. Não precisamos da ajuda dele.

- Sirius, você pode não precisar dele, mas nós precisamos. – Remus falou irritado.

- Chega, tá bom? – Harry parecia cada vez mais esgotado. Levantou-se. – Eu vou conversar com ele. Sozinho.

Sirius observou o afilhado sair e só não o impediu porque Remus o olhava de modo assassino.

- O que você fez, Sirius?

- E por que a culpa sempre tem de ser minha?

- Porque eu sei que Severus não faria nada para te provocar desnecessariamente.

Sirius explodiu:

- Só porque você está interessado naquele babaca ele não virou nenhum santo, tá legal? Ele continua sendo o mesmo Snivellus de sempre. Só não vê quem não quer.

- Não, Sirius. O único que ainda age como um idiota aqui é você. Podia parar de ser tão egoísta e pensar, por exemplo, em como Harry vai se sentir se tiver de escolher entre te acompanhar a Grimmauld Place ou ficar com Draco, que é quem realmente precisa dele.

Remus terminou de falar e saiu da cozinha, deixando um Sirius pensativo e culpado atrás de si.

---------- p ----------

Harry seguiu Severus até o laboratório sem saber realmente o que dizer. Estava se sentindo tão esgotado que tinha medo de cair a qualquer momento. A noite anterior tinha sido a pior dos últimos tempos. Passara boa parte do tempo tentando ler, mas seus pensamentos eram interrompidos pela lembrança do beijo de Sirius e Remus. Além disso, o treinamento daquele dia tinha sido extremamente puxado. Encontrou Severus retirando alguns ingredientes dos armários. Parou alguns passos atrás dele, indeciso quanto ao que dizer.

- Não perca seu tempo, Potter. Não pretendo mudar de idéia.

- Não vou pedir que faça isso, Severus. Eu sei quando uma causa está perdida.

Recebeu um olhar perscrutador do outro. A raiva de Severus já estava controlada, mas ainda havia sinais mínimos de irritação em seus gestos.

- Então, se não tem nada a dizer, poderia se retirar?

Harry se sentou, pois não tinha certeza se agüentaria ficar muito mais tempo de pé.

- Não posso te obrigar a aceitar Sirius na sua casa. Sequer posso te pedir isso novamente, mas nós precisamos de sua ajuda.

- Em relação a que?

- Remus. Não sei o que ele te contou, mas as últimas luas cheias foram muito desgastantes para ele. A wolfsbane não perdeu o efeito, mas o lobo se tornou mais violento. Ele mal conseguiu voltar para casa da última vez. Eu tinha pensado em ir com ele e deixar Sirius te ajudando, mas isso não é mais possível.

A preocupação de Harry era genuína. Quando veio morar ali, certa vez eles tentaram que Remus permanecesse em um quarto da casa durante a lua cheia, mas o efeito tinha sido tão negativo que no dia seguinte, levaram-no de volta a cabana. O lobo tinha destruído todo o quarto tentando sair e se não fosse os feitiços que fizeram, ele teria conseguido. Quando teve suas tentativas frustradas, feriu o próprio corpo violentamente. Tinha sido tão sério que consideraram a possibilidade da poção ter perdido o efeito.

- Ele não me falou nada. Você não está inventando isso?

- Por favor, Severus. Você acha que eu seria capaz de uma fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Não, acho que não. Você é Gryffindor demais para isso. Eu vou com ele e você toma conta de Draco. Vou levar alguns ingredientes, pois se o lobo se tornar muito violento, posso procurar alterar a poção.

Harry suspirou aliviado.

- Obrigado, Severus. E Sirius pode permanecer aqui até a volta de vocês?

Severus o encarou pensativo.

- Pode. Mas se Black me irritar mais uma vez, não vou pensar duas vezes em acabar com ele, e é só até voltarmos. Fui claro?

- Perfeitamente, Severus. Você quer ajuda?

- Não, Potter. Deveria comer algo e ir se deitar, você parece péssimo.

Harry sorriu e levantou, saindo dali.

- Pode deixar. Não trabalhe até tarde.

Não esperou a reposta dele e se retirou do laboratório. Ao lado de fora, encostado à parede, estava Remus. Os dois se encararam e seguiram silenciosamente até a sala. Lá chegando, Harry serviu-se de uma dose generosa de firewhisky e tomou de um gole só. Foi Remus quem quebrou o silêncio, dizendo:

- Isso foi muito Slytherin de sua parte.

Harry deu de ombros e se serviu de uma dose menor, e foi sentar no sofá.

- Não foi. Eu não menti para ele.

- Não estava nada decidido quanto a você me acompanhar. Inclusive, eu fui bem claro quanto a não desejar isso.

- Remus, eu vi o estado que você voltou da última vez. Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você ir sozinho para lá?

- É, acho que não. – Remus o olhou, preocupado. – Você não devia beber sem comer algo.

- Não estou com fome. – disse indiferente. – Não pretendo beber nada mais além disso. – Voltou-se para Remus. – Sirius te contou o que aconteceu?

- Não, ele não disse. Mas eu acho que talvez você saiba.

- Eu? – A surpresa era evidente na pergunta.

- Tanto você quanto Severus estão nos tratando estranhamente hoje.

- Não sei sobre o que você está falando. Eu só estive muito ocupado hoje. – Harry fez uma pausa e tomou mais um gole da bebida. – Mas eu acho que sei o que aconteceu com Severus. Você e Sirius se acertaram.

Harry ficou observando as reações de Remus e viu espanto verdadeiro tomar conta dos olhos claros.

- Nos acertamos como?

- Ontem, quando eu cheguei, sem querer acabei vendo vocês se beijando na sala. Severus também viu.

Remus empalideceu e praguejou baixinho, fazendo Harry erguer uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que agora as coisas começam a fazer algum sentido.

Harry assentiu e terminou a bebida.

- Sim. Esses dias longe daqui, sem Sirius e sem interrupções, será bom para você tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia. –Levantou-se. – Remus, espero que me desculpe, mas estou realmente cansado. Preciso me deitar um pouco.

Harry viu a preocupação evidente do outro homem e tentou sorrir, sem sucesso.

- Sim, faça isso. Quer que eu leve algo para você comer?

- Não, não é necessário. Se eu sentir fome, desço mais tarde. Boa noite, Remus.

Boa noite, Harry.

Ao sair dali, pensou em conversar com Sirius, mas mudou de idéia. Que Remus explicasse para ele o que havia acontecido, se quisesse. Passou no quarto de Draco e ficou algum tempo por lá. Harry sentia muita falta dele. Das provocações, das brigas, de se sentir vivo. De um suspiro e acariciou levemente o cabelo loiro, antes de se retirar. Não adiantava ficar pensando sobre isso.

Em seu próprio quarto, ficou um tempo sentado à janela, olhando a lua. Deitou-se para tentar descansar, sem querer realmente dormir. Quando estava quase sendo vencido pelo sono, ouviu um barulho na porta. Instintivamente pegou a varinha, abaixando-a ao reconhecer a figura indecisa entre sair ou entrar.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Fernanda Kuhn, Mathew W. Potter, Bibis Black, Maaya M., Sea Potter- Malfoy, Marck Evans, Samantha, Hermione Seixas. E no lj: Nicole Snape, Paula Lírio, Youkai Alada, Aniannka. Fiquei muito feliz!

Beijos e obrigada!


	24. Capítulo 23

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Sirius se sentia culpado e não conseguia dormir. Sabia que fora o responsável pela briga com Snape, mas o que o estava remoendo mesmo era imaginar Harry se humilhando para que permanecesse ali ou tendo de decidir entre acompanhá-lo ou ficar com o namorado. Tentou evitar a amargura ao pensar que provavelmente Malfoy levaria a melhor. Tinha de se habituar a viver sozinho. Mas, se tivesse que voltar àquela casa odiosa da sua família, era bem capaz de enlouquecer. Remexeu-se na cama mais uma vez. A preocupação com Harry não ia deixá-lo dormir, então jogou o lençol longe, vestiu uma roupa e foi até o quarto dele. Se ainda estivesse acordado, aproveitaria para conversar com ele.

Bateu levemente na porta e sem esperar resposta, entrou, encontrando o quarto na penumbra. Ficou um momento parado e quando ia sair, ouviu Harry dizer tão baixo que quase pensou ter se enganado:

- Entre.

Sirius considerou voltar outra hora, mas realmente não conseguiria dormir se não conversasse com ele. Lentamente, caminhou até a cama, sentou-se na beirada e disse, sua voz com aquela rouquidão que ainda tinha pelo longo tempo sem falar:

- Não conseguia dormir. Então, vim verificar se você estava bem.

- Também não estou conseguindo. Tenho medo dos meus sonhos. – Harry disse simplesmente.

Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito. Estava muito escuro para ver, mas ele lembrava-se com perfeição da palidez do rosto de Harry, as profundas olheiras, o ar cansado e abatido. Sua voz soou muito séria, quando respondeu sinceramente:

- E eu tenho medo de acordar. Dormir sempre me afastou da realidade que era muito pior que qualquer pesadelo que pudesse vir a ter. Despertar é dor.

Por um momento, seus olhares se encontraram. Encontrou uma compreensão nos olhos verdes que não deveria existir ali. Não era justo que alguém tão jovem quanto Harry já exibisse aquele olhar carregado de solidão. Sirius se sentiu mais inútil que nunca. Sempre estivera longe quando o rapaz precisou dele. Um sentimento protetor tão grande o atingiu que Sirius o empurrou de leve para abrir espaço na cama. Deitou-se ao seu lado, abraçando-o e dizendo em voz muito baixa:

- Não posso impedir os pesadelos, Harry, mas pelo menos estarei aqui se acordar durante a noite ou se ficar agitado demais.

Não era muita coisa, mas era o que podia fazer no momento. Viu o sorriso de Harry ao responder:

- E eu estarei aqui, pela manhã, para te mostrar que despertar vale a pena.

Sirius retribuiu ao sorriso e Harry se aconchegou mais, fechando os olhos. Permaneceu um longo tempo acompanhando a respiração ritmada do rapaz, sentindo o perfume do cabelo macio que roçava ocasionalmente sua pele. Quando finalmente percebeu que Harry dormia, permitiu-se adormecer também.

Sirius acordou assustado, sentindo um toque frio em seu braço. Ofegou e tentou controlar o pânico que ameaçava dominá-lo. Lentamente, abriu os olhos dando-se conta de onde estava. A mão de Harry encostava-se no seu braço e estava muito fria. O rapaz estava num sono bastante agitado e Sirius distinguiu trechos de frases que pareciam pedido de clemência. Envolveu Harry com seus braços, fazendo movimentos circulares com uma das mãos nas costas dele, sussurrando palavras de conforto com os lábios encostados à testa dele. Perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou assim até que percebeu o corpo trêmulo se acalmando e o rapaz retomar um sono mais tranqüilo. Manteve-o seguro em seu braços até adormecer também.

Um som baixo e irritante despertou Sirius. Remexeu-se incomodado, sentindo um calor agradável de encontro a seu corpo. Esticou os braços procurando desfrutar mais aquele contato, mas a fonte de calor se afastou. Seus dedos encontraram apenas o vazio e a contragosto, ele abriu os olhos. Com esforço, localizou Harry saindo do quarto. Voltou a fechar os olhos, achando que ainda estava sonhando. Um sonho particularmente bom, quente e cheiroso. Esforçando-se, ainda podia sentir o outro corpo pressionando o seu e aquela lembrança pareceu conduzir dolorosamente todo seu sangue para um único ponto.

Ouviu o som de alguém entrando no quarto e abriu novamente os olhos, encontrando os verde de Harry.

- Desculpe, Sirius. Não quis acordá-lo.

A compreensão de com quem esteve fantasiando o atingiu lentamente. Tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Harry continuou:

- Pode voltar a dormir. Prometo ficar quietinho ou sair daqui, se preferir.

Sirius finalmente reagiu. Puxou discretamente o lençol que o cobria para ter certeza que Harry não percebesse seu estado e falou:

- Não, pode ficar. Que barulho foi aquele?

- Despertador. Para eu não perder a hora da poção do Draco.

- Nossa. Muito barulhento. Você sempre dorme tão pouco? – Sirius falou, bocejando.

Harry assentiu silenciosamente e Sirius continuou:

- Devia tentar dormir.

- Não vou conseguir. Agora, durma.

Sirius observou Harry pegar um livro, sentar-se ao lado da janela e iluminar apenas ao redor para ler. A luminosidade não chegava até onde Sirius estava, que em poucos minutos adormeceu novamente, vendo o rapaz concentrado em sua leitura.

Mais tarde, ao descer para tomar café, encontrou somente Harry na cozinha lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

Sirius se serviu e passou a comer silenciosamente, perfeitamente ciente da ausência de Remus e Snape e que ainda não tinha conversado com Harry sobre a briga. Comia, incomodado com o silêncio, mas sem coragem de quebrá-lo.

- Já terminou? – Harry perguntou afinal.

Sirius assentiu, ainda com a boca cheia e Harry sorriu.

- Acho que não. Precisamos conversar sobre a ontem. Eu vou subir e cuidar de Draco. Nos encontramos no meu quarto. – Harry levantou-se e já ia saindo, quando completou. – Ah, por favor, vá direto para lá. Nada de aprontar pelo caminho.

Sirius se sentiu indignado. Ia dizer uns desaforos por ser tratado como criança, mas ao terminar de engolir, não havia qualquer sinal de Harry. Terminou o café da manhã e subiu atrás de Harry, encontrando-o no quarto de Draco. Ficou observando o rapaz parado ao lado da cama, muito sério, segurando a varinha e lançando um feitiço no outro.

- O que é isso?

Harry não se voltou e nem pareceu se surpreender.

- São os feitiços de limpeza e os que não permitem a pele dele se ferir por ficar muito tempo deitado.

Sirius disse, surpreso:

- É preciso fazer todos os dias?

- Sim. Como não sabemos a natureza da maldição que o atingiu é preciso muito cuidado com excesso de magia. O estado dele é monitorado o tempo todo para verificarmos se não estamos piorando a situação.

Sirius ouviu a explicação em silêncio, acompanhando a movimentação de Harry pelo quarto. Assustou-se quando ouviu:

- Já terminei. Podemos ir.

Ele assentiu e foram para o quarto de Harry. Ao chegarem, o rapaz foi direto ao assunto:

- Não me interessa o motivo pelo qual você e Severus brigaram ontem. O que me preocupa, agora, é saber como vamos fazer já que ele o expulsou daqui.

- Olha, Harry, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que me pediu para maneirar, mas o Snivellus me irrita. Eu...

Harry o cortou:

- Não adianta se desculpar comigo e continuar o chamando assim.

Sirius deu um suspiro e recomeçou:

- Ok. Snape me irrita e eu acabo perdendo a cabeça. Mas eu não quero causar problemas nem para você nem para Remus. Eu vi o quanto você é necessário aqui. Não posso pedir que venha comigo. Não pretendo voltar para aquela casa de jeito nenhum. Talvez se eu fosse viver entre os trouxas...

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

- Sirius, nós continuaremos preocupados com você. Eu consegui um tempo a mais para você permanecer aqui. Severus vai cuidar de Remus durante a lua cheia e, talvez, mude de idéia nesse meio tempo. Se não mudar, a gente pensa no que fazer. Eu só queria te pedir, por favor, não arrume nenhuma confusão até a ida deles para a cabana. São apenas três dias.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Vou evitá-lo ao máximo. – Fez uma pausa antes de dizer. – Você está ficando igual ao Remus, me tratando feito criança.

- Não, não estou. Talvez daqui a um ou dois meses. – Harry disse, sorrindo.

Sirius também sorriu levemente.

- Não sei se levará esse tempo todo.

Harry se levantou.

- Preciso ir treinar. Remus está te esperando no laboratório para que possa ajudá-lo com os ingredientes das poções.

Sirius assentiu e ficou observando o rapaz sair do quarto. Aquilo era tão estranho. O esperado seria que ele cuidasse de Harry, que ele fosse o adulto ali. Mas era freqüente às vezes em que situação se invertia. Era óbvio que seu afilhado tinha crescido com tudo que aconteceu. Como para reafirmar isso, lembrou-se da sensação do corpo dele contra o seu e as fantasias causadas por isso. Quando Sirius deu-se conta do tipo de pensamento que estava tendo com Harry, sentiu-se horrorizado. '_Ele é meu afilhado. Quase um filho para mim. Não posso pensar esse tipo coisa com ele_.' Obviamente, isso só poderia ser atribuído ao longo tempo sem sexo. Harry era jovem demais para ele, não importava o quanto o rapaz houvesse amadurecido. Sirius não podia pensar nele de outra forma. Nem agora nem nunca.

Decidido, deixou o quarto, pronto para assumir suas responsabilidades e afastar a vozinha irritante em sua mente que insistia em dizer 'mentiroso'.


	25. Capítulo 24

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 24**

Harry chegou da reunião da Ordem e encontrou Sirius lendo. Mesmo que aquela tivesse se tornado uma atividade comum para o padrinho nos últimos dias, não conseguia evitar a sensação de estranheza. Depois da derrota para Severus, Sirius estava mais determinado que nunca a voltar a antiga forma.

- Boa noite, Sirius. Tudo tranqüilo por aqui?

Sirius colocou o livro sobre a mesinha e respondeu:

- Agora que os gostosões da festinha que eu e Malfoy fizemos já foram embora...

Harry sorriu e se sentou de frente para ele.

- Sei. Que bom que se divertiram. – Pegou o livro que o outro lia. Franziu o cenho.– Interessado em magia curativa?

- Pois é. Fiquei curioso em saber mais sobre o que Malfoy tem.

Harry deu um suspiro, folheando o livro distraidamente.

- Fico feliz pelo seu interesse, Sirius. Mas não vai encontrar nada nesse livro. Nem em nenhum outro aqui de casa. – Ao notar o olhar chateado do outro, emendou. – Muito obrigado.

Sirius fez uma careta.

- Eu só queria entender. Mas devia saber que você já teria pesquisado em todos os livros. Virou uma verdadeira traça. Tá pior que o Moony na época da escola.

- É, acho que a culpa é da Mione. Ela me acostumou com essa história de buscar tudo nos livros. E realmente não tem muitas pessoas a quem perguntar, então, não resta muitas alternativas.

- Você está mesmo empenhado em encontrar uma cura para ele, não é?

- Estou. Por mais que tentem me convencer ao contrário, eu me sinto responsável pelo que aconteceu. – Quando viu que Sirius ia replicar, perguntou: - Mas e você? Por que do súbito interesse? Afinal, anda lendo mais livros de defesa.

Harry observou a expressão séria de Sirius e a óbvia dúvida se devia ou não insistir no outro assunto.

- Eu não sei. Desde que me contou sobre sua luta com Bellatrix e os sintomas que Malfoy tem, eu sinto uma sensação de desconforto. Como se tivesse esquecendo de algo importante e por mais que eu me esforce, não consigo saber o que é.

- Algo ligado a ela ou a maldição?

- A maldição. – Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto, pensativo. – Tenho quase certeza que já ouvi algo sobre isso.

- Por que nunca me disse nada?

- Porque eu não sei se já ouvi mesmo ou se apenas gostaria de ter ouvido. Algumas coisas ainda são muito confusas na minha cabeça.

Harry ficou tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa, analisando as palavras de Sirius.

- Você acha que é algo relacionado a sua família?

A frustração era evidente na voz dele ao dizer:

- Pode ser. Não sei. Não tem ninguém a quem posso perguntar.

Harry deu um salto do sofá, assustando Sirius.

- Tem sim. Seu tio-avô Phineas Black. Ainda tem um quadro dele em Grimmauld Place.

- Ah, é mesmo. Se for algo relacionado à família, ele saberá melhor que eu. Vai até lá?

- Vou pedir a professora McGonagall que fale com ele para me encontrar. Com certeza, ele passa mais tempo em Hogwarts que na casa da família. Não pretendo ficar gritando com um quadro novamente. Já basta com Dumbledore.

Harry viu Sirius o encarar, curioso.

- Eu acho estranho o modo como se refere a Dumbledore.

- Estranho como?

- Você parece guardar algum ressentimento em relação a ele. Às vezes, eu ouço você falar de Snape com mais respeito do que quando fala em Dumbledore.

- Sirius, não é tão simples. É muito confuso até para mim. Eu fiquei revoltado quando soube a verdade sobre Severus, mas eu sempre esperei o pior dele mesmo. Só confirmou o que eu já imaginava. Dumbledore ao contrário, sempre foi um modelo para mim, um exemplo. De certa forma, ele ainda continua sendo. Mas quando eu converso com ele, sempre fico me perguntando o que ele está escondendo.

- Ele perdeu sua confiança.

- Foi. É uma atitude infantil, eu sei.

- Não é infantil. Eu só não entendo. Você perdoou Snape por tudo que ele fez, mas não consegue perdoar Dumbledore por ter tentado te proteger? É muito contraditória se você considerar que perdoou Snape facilmente mesmo sabendo que ele foi o responsável pela caçada a seus pais.

- Não, Sirius. Não foi fácil. Quando vim morar aqui, eu fiz de tudo para tornar a vida deles um inferno. E eu não estou exagerando quando falo isso. Tudo que você imaginar eu fiz. Eu não te contei tudo a respeito daquela batalha que eu participei antes de vir morar aqui. Eu precisava aprender Oclumência urgentemente porque, durante a luta, um Comensal me lançou uma azaração que interfere no meu sono. Eu não sei te explicar o que acontece, mas eu sonho com lugares estranhos. Às vezes eu fico vários dias assistindo aos mesmos eventos se repetirem.

Sirius disse preocupado:

- Voldemort está invadindo sua mente?

- Foi o que todo mundo achou. Que minha mente estava 'conectada' a de Voldemort novamente, mas depois descobriram que é diferente. Eu já sonhei com torturas em que ele nunca esteve presente, com a localização do livro e até mesmo com você atrás do véu. Eu sinto que eu vou até esses lugares. Não sei explicar, mas com isso, minha mente ficava completamente aberta a ataques externos. Severus me ensinou a fechá-la, para não ficar tão vulnerável durante meu sono. Além disso, eu comecei a ficar cada vez mais cansado por não dormir direito. Poções do sono só tornavam a azaração mais eficiente quando o efeito passava. Demorou muito até conseguirmos uma que pudesse ser bebida de vez em quando. Sem obrigação nenhuma, ele me ajudou apesar de tudo que eu fiz e falei com ele.

- Foi isso que te fez mudar de idéia? – Sirius ainda não parecia muito convencido.

- Não foi só isso. Sirius, a culpa pelo que te aconteceu vivia me remoendo. Além disso, durante os primeiros meses em que morei aqui, eu me esqueci do que realmente aconteceu na batalha. E um dia eu me lembrei de tudo. Muitas pessoas se feriram por minha causa. Moody – Harry fez uma pausa, antes de continuar - morreu para me salvar. Desde então, não há um dia em que eu não me arrependa por ter ido até lá. E eu entendi o que Dumbledore vivia me dizendo que todos mereciam uma segunda chance. Que ele acreditava que Severus realmente tinha se arrependido de quando entregou a profecia a Voldemort. Eventualmente, Severus e eu conversamos e preferi acreditar nele da mesma forma que as pessoas que se feriram, acreditaram em mim quando eu pedi desculpas.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Harry se levantou e foi até a lareira chamar pela professora McGonagall. Conversou rapidamente com ela e ficou combinado que Phineas o estaria esperando em Grimmauld Place. Deparou-se com Sirius encarando as chamas com um olhar perdido.

- Sirius?

O padrinho pareceu sair do transe e havia dor em seus olhos.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Não queria que passasse por tudo isso sozinho. Não queria ser um peso a mais para você.

Harry se aproximou, parando de frente para Sirius e colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Ei, você não é um peso. O que importa é que agora está aqui. Bem.

Sirius sorriu.

- Certo. Quer que eu vá até lá com você?

Harry pensou por uns minutos. Era a primeira vez que Sirius se prontificava a sair de casa. Draco não precisaria dele pelas próximas horas.

- Tudo bem. Vou colocar um feitiço de aviso, para o caso da situação de Draco alterar.

Em Grimmauld Place, conversaram longamente com Phineas e descobriram que um feitiço similar foi utilizado por uma tia dele no marido, ao flagrá-lo com a amante. O feitiço usado por ela tinha o efeito mais forte e em alguns minutos a pessoa definhava. Chegaram à conclusão que, como Bellatrix não podia realmente matá-lo, ela deveria ter alterado o feitiço de algum modo.

Os dias seguintes, Harry e Sirius gastaram treinando e pesquisando sobre o feitiço. Era visível a animação deles por estarem fazendo juntos algo de útil. Além disso, aproveitaram aquele tempo para estreitar os laços de amizade entre eles. E a se tornarem mais cientes da atração que havia entre eles.

Eles estavam sentados na sala, cada um lendo um livro quando Severus e Remus retornaram. Houve um momento de tensão entre eles, mas Sirius se ergueu e abraçou Remus sorrindo.

- Moony, que bom que voltou. Como se sente?

Remus retribuiu ao abraço, sorrindo.

- Estou muito bem, Padfoot. Harry. Como estão?

Harry se levantou estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-os.

- Severus, Remus. Estou bem. Algum problema mais sério durante a lua cheia?

Sirius deu um sorrisinho e virou-se para Severus. Harry notou que Remus ficou tão tenso quanto ele, mas seu padrinho apenas disse:

- Snape.

Se Severus ficou surpreso com o cumprimento, não demonstrou.

- Harry, Black. Não aconteceu nenhum problema que não pudesse ser contornado. E aqui?

Harry e Sirius trocaram um sorriso e os convidaram a sentar. Repetiram a conversa com Phineas e contaram todos os progressos que tiveram em relação ao feitiço durante aqueles dias. A conversa durou até bem tarde e Sirius foi o primeiro a se retirar. Assim que ele saiu, Severus foi direto ao assunto.

- Eu reconsiderei minha decisão sobre Black. Ele pode continuar morando aqui. Só espero não me arrepender disso.

Harry ocultou o sorriso e respondeu:

- Não vai. Obrigado, Severus. –Levantou-se. - Bem, vocês precisam descansar. Não se preocupem que eu cuidarei de Draco hoje à noite e amanhã cedo.

Harry estava quase na porta quando se virou e disse, risonho:

- Por favor, não esqueçam o feitiço de silêncio.

Saiu e sem esperar uma resposta. Encontrou Sirius parado ao lado da escada, obviamente, tendo ouvido toda a conversa. Subiram juntos rindo ao imaginar a cara dos outros dois.


	26. Capítulo 25

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 25**

Todos os planos que fizeram começaram a dar errado quando Voldemort intensificou os ataques a trouxas e bruxos. Logo depois da morte de Dumbledore, o Ministério passou a tomar medidas mais drásticas para conter o avanço dos Comensais. O número de membros da Ordem aumentou e, graças à ação de Minerva e Kingsley Shacklebolt, foi possível uma associação entre eles e os aurores. Com as informações fornecidas por Draco e Severus, eles sempre conseguiam evitar danos maiores durante os ataques.

Agora, no entanto, Voldemort finalmente parecia ter se cansado daquele jogo e estava exigindo tudo de seus Comensais, obrigando Severus a passar cada vez mais tempo entre eles e impossibilitando que as informações fossem repassadas à Ordem. Harry e Remus passavam a maior parte do tempo em missões, sobrando para Sirius à obrigação de cuidar de Draco, pesquisar sobre o feitiço e manter, dentro do possível, os estoques de poções.

Levou mais de um mês até que Sirius conseguisse descobrir o que tinha sido alterado no feitiço lançado por Bellatrix e como revertê-lo.

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Sou o melhor desfazedor de feitiços que já passou por Hogwarts. – Sirius disse presunçoso.

Ignorou o revirar de olhos de Harry e Remus, assim como havia ignorado a palidez e olheiras cada vez maiores no rapaz. Remus falou:

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu estarei aqui para garantir que nada saía errado. Tem certeza que não prefere que eu vá em seu lugar?

Harry deu um suspiro resignado e terminou de ajeitar as poções dentro da mochila.

- Tenho, Remus. Vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível. Além de ser mais útil aqui do que eu, você precisa descansar um pouco também.

Assim que Harry saiu, Sirius, com a ajuda de Remus, começou o longo processo para retirar a azaração de Draco. Quando terminou, com cuidado, retirou o feitiço que Madame Pomfrey havia feito nele e aguardaram alguma reação do rapaz. Mas nada aconteceu. Se não fosse o pergaminho que monitorava o metabolismo de Draco, mostrando as funções dele normalizadas, eles achariam que tinham feito algo errado. Sirius sentiu uma onda de frustração ao imaginar a decepção de Harry quando chegasse. Claro que sabia que Draco também estava em coma, mas tinha de confessar que tivera esperanças que o rapaz acordasse.

- Calma, Padfoot. Você fez tudo que podia.

Pela primeira vez, ouvir a voz reconfortante de Remus não teve qualquer efeito sobre ele.

- Mas nunca é suficiente, não é? – Tentou evitar que a amargura transparecesse em sua voz, mas foi inútil.

- Sirius, por favor. Você fez tudo que estava a seu alcance.

- Eu sei, Moony. Eu sei...

Ficaram em silêncio e Remus foi se deitar. Apesar de suas palavras, Sirius tentava afastar a sensação desagradável que estava mentindo. Ele sabia que tinha feito todo o possível e não cometera nenhum erro, mas a sensação persistia. Durante todo aquele mês em que estivera pesquisando, ficou se perguntando o que aconteceria quando Draco melhorasse. Iria perder a companhia constante de Harry? A situação era muito confusa. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia feliz por Harry, havia um sentimento forte, parecido demais com ciúmes - e que ele preferia acreditar que não fosse – para sua paz de espírito.

Quando Harry chegou, não ficou realmente surpreendido em encontrar Draco ainda em coma. Parecia somente cansado e abatido demais. Os dois ficaram conversando até bem tarde como de costume e Sirius decidiu participar mais ativamente da luta contra Voldemort.

Como seu retorno ainda era um segredo, participava das missões somente com Remus e Harry. Com o passar dos dias, o temor que Sirius sentia foi sendo substituído pela sensação de prazer e liberdade. Havia se esquecido o quanto era bom se sentir útil e estar na ativa novamente. Por outro lado, ficou chocado ao ver em que havia se transformado o mundo mágico. O medo era quase palpável no ar. Se por um lado, mais bruxos tinham resolvido agir contra Voldemort, a grande maioria ainda se escondia, totalmente dependente da ação do Ministério ou da Ordem. Ninguém mais era visto a noite pelas ruas, as casas tinham uma aparência de abandono e o clima de desconfiança estava mais presente que nunca. Os ataques dos Comensais eram cada vez mais freqüentes, não poupando bruxos ou trouxas.

Os membros da Ordem não conseguiam mais atender a todos os pedidos de ajuda, mas o terror absoluto reinou quando os dementadores começaram a agir também. Antes, eles atacavam sozinhos ou aos pares, mas de repente eles começaram a atacar em bandos. Sirius teve a infelicidade de chegar a uma vila trouxa depois de um desses ataques. Não tinha sobrado nenhuma criança ou adulto imune. Sentiu-se totalmente impotente, pois não havia absolutamente nada que pudessem fazer por aquelas pessoas. Ao olhar para Harry, viu raiva e culpa. Tentou conversar com ele, mas foi ignorado.

Foi depois de um desses ataques que, ao voltarem para casa, encontraram um recado desesperado de Remus. Ao chegarem ao local de conflito, encontraram um verdadeiro caos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius entregou-se de corpo e alma ao combate, procurando manter-se próximo a Harry e localizar algum sinal de Remus. Tentava afastar a sensação de pânico que ocasionalmente ameaçava paralisá-lo quando sentia os cheiros e ouvia os gritos de dor. Aquele ar frio e desesperador causado pelos dementadores, o tom vermelho sangue de tudo o lembravam demais de quando esteve atrás do véu.

As lembranças dos últimos meses ao lado de Harry é que permitiam seu patrono ser convocado. Mas sentia sua força se esgotar rapidamente. Se algo não mudasse, não teriam qualquer chance. Estava acabando de afastar mais um dementador, quando Sirius o viu: Voldemort caminhava em direção a Harry sem se deter em momento algum. Quis se aproximar, mas um Comensal se colocou em seu caminho. Tentou gritar e avisá-lo, mas sua própria luta exigia toda sua atenção. Deu um último olhar em direção ao rapaz desejando com todas as suas forças que ele estivesse preparado para o confronto.

---------- p ----------

Harry acabara de afastar um Comensal que torturava uma criança quando avistou Voldemort vindo em sua direção. Observou a forma como os dementadores abriam passagem para ele e os Comensais se posicionavam de modo a impedir que os aliados ajudassem Harry. Notou a expressão quase de cruel diversão no rosto ofídico enquanto evitava dois feitiços lançados por ele.

Pararam de frente um para o outro, sabendo que aquele seria o último confronto entre eles. Harry esperou, avaliando suas chances e alternativas. Assumiu uma postura de duelo e Voldemort deu um arremedo de sorriso e disse, em parsel:

- Então, Potter. Você pretende duelar comigo? – Ante seu silêncio, ele continuou. – Vejo que conseguiu libertar seu padrinho. Devo supor que encontrou o Necronomicon. – Não obteve nenhuma resposta, o que arrancou outro sorriso cruel de Voldemort. – Quando eu acabar com você, antes de te matar, farei você assistir cada um de seus amigos sendo mortos.

Harry sentiu a familiar raiva o aquecendo, mas procurou se controlar. Concentrava-se, atento a cada um dos movimentos de seu oponente. Finalmente, lançou um feitiço criando uma barreira ao redor deles. Não queria arriscar ser atacado pelas costas. Voldemort pareceu apenas mais divertido ao notar a barreira mágica.

- Você é patético, Potter. Acha mesmo que poderá me vencer?

Harry decidiu respondê-lo:

- Ora, Voldemort, não acha que eu ficaria vulnerável ao ataque de um de seus Comensais, não é?

- Acha que eu preciso da ajuda deles para acabar com você? Garoto idiota.

Voldemort disse essas palavras e lançou um feitiço que o rapaz evitou por pouco, parecendo apenas brincar com ele. Harry passou a recitar algumas palavras em parsel, notando a coloração da barreira alterar e formar-se no chão uma espécie de teia formada de vários feitiços, em direção a Voldemort, imobilizando-o.

- Parece que aprendeu alguns truques, Potter.

Sem dar atenção ao homem, Harry continuou recitando as palavras que aprendeu no Necronomicon. Fez uma pausa, respirando com dificuldade. Aquele não era um feitiço simples e exigia muito de sua magia. Encarou as fendas vermelhas e falou:

- Dumbledore uma vez me disse que o que me diferenciava de você era o amor. Que essa era minha arma secreta. De certa forma, ele tinha razão. – Notou o olhar de desprezo do outro e o ignorou, continuando. – Se não fosse por isso, eu jamais iria procurar em cada página daquele livro e menos ainda teria descoberto tanta coisa interessante.

- Potter, poderia me poupar desse discurso piegas? Se pretende acabar comigo, faça logo. Porque assim que eu me soltar, vou fazê-lo pagar por isso.

Harry deu alguns passos, evitando a teia no chão, apontou a varinha para seu inimigo, dizendo as palavras necessárias. O rosto de Voldemort se contraiu e ele deu uma risada maligna.

- Garoto idiota. Acha mesmo que eu entregaria em suas mãos as armas para minha derrota? Você agiu exatamente como eu esperava, indo atrás do livro. A captura do traidor e a dica de Bellatrix sobre seu padrinho, tudo parte do meu plano. Esse corpo já estava desgastando-se e eu precisava de um outro. E você acabou de me concedê-lo.

Harry sentiu o forte vento agitando dentro da barreira e as ondas de magia desprenderem deles dois. Agora, seu corpo estava tão preso quanto o de Voldemort e ele podia apenas esperar o feitiço acabar. Mas não evitou um sorriso, ao dizer:

- Eu sei. – Pela primeira vez, viu surpresa no outro rosto. – Eu tive muito tempo para me acostumar ao livro. E eu tive ajuda.

Harry fez um gesto com a cabeça para os lados apontando Remus, Severus e Sirius que, juntamente com ele, estavam posicionados como os quatro pontos cardeais, com Voldemort ao centro. Teve a impressão que o rosto ofídico do outro se contraiu de surpresa, mas não tinha mais certeza de nada. Sentiu mais que ouviu, Sirius começar a dizer às palavras que faltavam, sendo seguido por Remus e depois Severus. Encarou os olhos vermelhos, finalizando o ritual. O grito dos cinco se uniu quando a alma de Voldemort separou-se de seu corpo que foi instantaneamente destruído. A dor era tão intensa que Harry teve certeza que não conseguiria, mas pouco a pouco a barreira foi se fechando e a teia se contraindo, aprisionando Voldemort nela, até se tornar um ponto luminoso e se extinguir completamente.

Harry caiu de joelhos, sentindo-se incapaz de continuar de pé. Ouviu ao longe a voz de Sirius o chamando, preocupado. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Severus recolher a varinha de Voldemort e quebrá-la. O último detalhe que faltava. Tentou sorrir para eles, mas seu sorriso congelou , sendo substituído por um grito de advertência que chegou tarde demais. Antes de desmaiar de fraqueza, viu Severus cair, os olhos ainda abertos e vazios.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um obrigada muito especial a Paula Lírio, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Fernanda Kuhn, Maaya M, Hermione Seixas, Avada Kedrava Riddle, e no LJ: Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Marck Evans, Samantha, Aniannka.

Tão legal quanto receber avisos de atualização do autor, é receber uma resposta de quem está lendo. o/  
Por isso, muito obrigada a todos: quem lê e comenta aqui ou no lj, quem fala comigo no msn ou me manda emails, e aos tímidos que não falam nada, mas os 'hits' mostram que estiveram por aqui. - abraça todo mundo-

beijos e até.


	27. Capítulo 26

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 26**

Durante a batalha, Sirius não tivera muita dificuldade em se livrar do Comensal que se interpunha entre ele e o conflito principal. Viu Remus e Snape se encaminharem e cada um se posicionar da forma correta, antes de Harry fazer a barreira mágica. Enquanto Sirius encarava Snape que estava de frente para ele, tentava não pensar no que estava para acontecer. Se algo, por menor que fosse, desse errado, tudo estaria acabado. Quando chegou sua vez de dizer as palavras, gaguejou, mas conseguiu. Ouviu as palavras de Remus e viu Snape dizendo as dele. Encarou Harry, a tempo de vê-lo finalizar o ritual e compartilhou sua magia e dor com eles. Destruindo toda a existência de Voldemort.

Quando viu Harry cair, correu até ele, sentindo o medo o corroendo. Não podia perdê-lo. Ao alcançá-lo, notou aliviado que estava vivo. Virou-se apenas a tempo de ver Snape sendo atingido por um Comensal e Remus o defendendo, antes de cair ferido também. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sirius puxou o corpo dos outros dois, trazendo-os para perto de Harry e acionou a chave de portal em forma de anel que o rapaz sempre carregava pendurado no pescoço. Não sabia se tinha feito o certo, mas também não poderia simplesmente aparecer no St. Mungos's carregando um Comensal procurado, um licantropo e o herói do mundo mágico, justo ele que foi considerado morto há quatro anos.

Então, Sirius apenas observou de longe como o mundo mágico estava em festa. Afinal, a derrota definitiva de Voldemort era um grande motivo de comemoração. Apesar do clima festivo que reinava e da maior parte da população comemorar, alguns conflitos ainda persistiam.

A partir do fim do Lorde das Trevas, os dementadores foram aprisionados e os Inomináveis estudavam uma maneira para destruí-los. Depois de tudo que eles fizeram durante a guerra, a possibilidade de serem guardas em Azkaban de novo, fora completamente descartada.

Os gigantes, sem a influência maligna de Voldemort, voltaram a se recolher às montanhas, depois de uma longa negociação envolvendo Hagrid, Madame Maxime e Grope. Nem todos os Comensais haviam sido capturados, ocasionando conflitos esparsos e dando bastante trabalho aos aurores. Havia julgamentos quase diários e o Ministério procurava mostrar todo serviço que não conseguira durante a guerra. Com a participação dos lobisomens ao lado de Voldemort durante a batalha, tinha sido aberta agora uma verdadeira temporada de caça aos lupinos.

Mais que nunca, nos dias que se seguiram, a decisão de levar os companheiros para casa, mostrou-se a mais acertada. As pessoas pareciam ter recuperado sua 'coragem' e a usava para caçar os licantropos, pouco importando se estiveram ou não ao lado de Voldemort. Severus Snape se tornou o inimigo número um da bruxandade e Harry Potter nunca tinha sido tão famoso.

Mas com a ajuda de Pomfrey, Sirius tinha conseguido tratar dos outros três. Fora muita sorte que Snape e Harry tivessem o tornado parte do Fidelius, permitindo que Sirius autorizasse o acesso de outras pessoas a casa. Sozinho, não teria conseguido tratá-los. Remus e Snape estavam em estado grave e Harry estava muito desgastado, não tendo despertado ainda. Agora, só restava esperar e observar a loucura que reinava no mundo mágico.

Durante uma das consultas, deixou Pomfrey cuidando deles e procurou Ron e Hermione para dar e saber notícias. Felizmente, nenhum conhecido seu tinha morrido, o que não diminuiu a dor ao saber quantas baixas tiveram. Depois de muitas explicações de sua parte, os três haviam voltado às boas. Não pôde deixar de notar a tristeza dos outros dois quando souberam que Harry havia escondido seu retorno deles.

Achava um pouco triste ver os amigos separados daquela forma, apenas por força das circunstâncias. Ficou sabendo que quando Harry não quis voltar a Hogwarts, foi o início do afastamento deles. Naquele Natal, Harry não quis passar com eles e nem nas férias de verão. Ron e Hermione continuaram os estudos, decididos a se tornarem aurores. Quando os três finalmente se encontraram, já estavam assim, distantes. Sirius tentou explicar a situação, mas realmente não sabia o que dizer. Prometeu ajudá-los a se unirem novamente. Voltou para casa, sentindo a desagradável sensação de reconhecimento naquela situação. Lembrando de quando Prongs ainda era vivo e em como havia se separado de Remus. Afastou os pensamentos e concentrou-se em cumprir as determinações dos medibruxos.

Ao terminar de cuidar deles, foi para a sala. Assim que entrou, viu o livro pousado sobre uma mesinha. Levantou-se, tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos. Fechou os olhos e quase podia ver Harry sentado ali, manuseando-o. Tinha sido assim nos últimos meses. Tinha sido dessa forma que descobriram sobre o feitiço para derrotar Voldemort. Naquela sala, traçaram os planos. Ali, descobriram a trapaça e a solução. Sirius e Snape não se tornaram amigos, mas acabaram desenvolvendo um mínimo de confiança mútua. Tão necessária para que o ritual desse certo.

Abriu os olhos, encarando fixamente o livro a sua frente. Aquele livro o assustava. Era uma sensação estranha, não parecia certo mexer com ele. Mais uma vez, lembrou-se de quantas vezes vira Harry debruçado sobre ele. Passou a folheá-lo, sem se prender a nenhuma página em especial, afinal, não entendia nada que estava escrito ali. Encontrou uma folha solta escrita com a caligrafia de Harry. Leu o conteúdo dela e sentiu o estômago se afundar.

Sirius pegou a folha e o livro e subiu as escadas, pulando degraus e entrou no quarto de Harry. Sentou-se ao lado da cama e começou a recitar as palavras com todo o cuidado e lentidão, da forma como tinha sido ensinado. Não fazia a menor idéia do que dizia, mas assim que começou, passou a sentir o fluxo de magia no quarto. Continuava lendo quando sentiu como se uma parte dele se desprendesse, um cão negro, e caminhasse até Harry, fundindo-se ao corpo do rapaz. No mesmo instante, passou a ver uma série de imagens. O medo que sentiu foi tão grande que quase deixou o livro cair e parou de falar. Viu-se de novo no mesmo deserto sem fim, avermelhado e frio. O cão caminhava resoluto até uma figura caída no chão e encolhida. Sirius se esforçou em continuar lendo as palavras na folha até alcançar Harry. Vagarosamente, o cão começou a arrastar Harry de volta até sair do corpo do rapaz, lambê-lo e voltar ao seu. Terminou de dizer o que havia na folha e consultou o livro para ver se faltava algo, mas não tinha mais nada.

Levantou-se e foi até a cama, deixando o livro sobre a cadeira. Chamou:

- Harry?

Não sabia se seu gesto era inútil ou não, mas precisava tentar. Colocou a mão sobre a do rapaz e a apertou levemente. Viu os olhos se abriram, exibindo confusão.

- Sirius?

Sirius deu um grito de alegria e deu um abraço apertado nele, arrancando um gemido em resposta.

- Desculpe, Harry.

O rapaz apenas sorriu de leve e voltou a dormir.

Quando Harry despertou novamente, Sirius descobriu que ele estivera tentando achar uma cura para o coma de Draco. Infelizmente, quando terminara a 'tradução', tinha visto que não era nada daquilo. No final da folha que Sirius encontrou, tinha várias observações onde Harry comentava sobre a função do feitiço. Servia para projetar parte da magia do individuo e permitir que fosse até onde estava a magia do outro. Harry estava fora do corpo, preso em sonhos ou visões, e o feitiço o traria de volta. Draco, por outro lado, estava preso no próprio corpo, tornando o feitiço ineficaz para ele.

Nem a alegação que Sirius era o melhor desfazedor de feitiços que Hogwarts já vira, o salvou do sermão de Harry. Tinha sido muito arriscado, mas ele não se arrependia nem um pouco. Assim que o rapaz se acalmou, Sirius o colocou a par da situação caótica do Mundo Mágico. Então, começou uma nova fase na vida deles: provar a inocência de Snape e Draco. Com a ajuda de Ron e Hermione, Harry reapareceu para delírio de todos. Conseguiram inventar uma história fantástica para o resgate de Sirius e seu retorno do 'mundo dos mortos'.

A partir daí, ambos se tornaram verdadeiras celebridades. Mas a alegria do Ministério durou pouco, pois logo Harry estava assumindo para ele publicamente a defesa dos dois Comensais mais procurados. Conseguiu que o julgamento de Draco e Snape fosse realizado, mesmo sem a presença deles e com o depoimento de Minerva Mcgonagall, que estava de posse de algumas memórias de Dumbledore, nas quais ele inocentava Snape, eles conseguiram inocentá-los da acusação de assassinato e provar que ambos atuavam como espiões entre os Comensais. Durante toda a semana até sair à sentença, Harry havia usado de toda sua popularidade para virar a opinião pública e colocá-la a favor dos outros dois. Além disso, ele e Sirius iniciaram uma campanha ferrenha contra a caça aos licantropos, com a ajuda do pai de Luna e _The Quibbler_.

Assim que foram inocentados, eles puderam trazer Snape e Remus para o hospital onde Harry e Sirius acompanharam o tratamento deles pessoalmente até a recuperação dos dois. Durante aquelas semanas, revezavam-se de forma a ter sempre um deles com dois, temendo uma possível represália. Assim que estavam em condições, os pacientes pediram alta e voltaram para casa.

Depois de verificar que estava tudo certo com Remus, Sirius desceu para a sala e se jogou no sofá. Estava esgotado.

Harry entrou em seguida e se jogou no outro, dando um suspiro de prazer.

Sem abrir os olhos, Sirius perguntou:

- Tudo certo com eles?

- Está, sim. E Remus? Já dormiu?

- Hum rum. – Sirius remexeu-se no sofá, buscando uma posição mais confortável. – Acho que estou velho demais. Estou quebrado.

Harry começou a rir.

- Se assim, também estou. Meu corpo está todo dolorido. Ser enfermeiro não é fácil.

- Nem me fale. – Virou-se para o rapaz e perguntou, preocupado. – Tem tido problemas para dormir?

Harry ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas o sorriso dele se ampliou.

- Não, 'Senhor melhor desfazedor de feitiços'. Sem querer, você retirou a azaração que me impedia de dormir.

Sirius deu uma risadinha e encarou o teto.

- Eu nunca faço nada por acaso. Eu...

Foi interrompido por uma almofada que o atingiu no rosto. Voltou-se para Harry que ria.

- Por favor, me poupe da parte referente aos elogios, ta bom?

- Você é mesmo um ingrato! – Sirius se fingiu ofendido, mas seu rosto risonho o desmentia. – Eu salvei sua vida. Você estava definhando sem dormir. Se não fosse por mim, já estaria mais azedo que o Snape.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Já entendi. Acho que vou falar para o mundo que você quem é o verdadeiro salvador. Algumas entrevistas te farão muito bem.

Sirius gemeu e fez uma voz desesperada.

- Por favor, não. Nem mesmo eu agüento contar aquela história novamente.

Os dois riram e passaram boa parte da noite ali, apenas conversando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada pelas reviews: Mathew Potter Malfoy, Avada Kedavra Riddle, Maaya M, Hermione Seixas, Fernanda Kuhn, Bibis Black, Pandora III. No LJ: Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio, Marck Evans e Annianka. Ainda não respondi mas responderei a todos. Prometo!


	28. Capítulo 27

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 27**

Harry conversava animado com Ron e Hermione. Estava muito feliz por ter aceitado o conselho de Sirius e procurado se reaproximar dos amigos. Só agora, dava-se conta do quanto sentira falta deles. Era muito engraçado vê-los conversando e implicando um com o outro, mas visivelmente felizes.

- Mas me diz, respondeu o convite do Ministério? – Ron falou, mudando de assunto.

Harry franziu o cenho e respondeu:

- Não. Ainda tenho um tempo antes de dar minha resposta.

- Mas, Harry, você deveria se decidir logo. Para poder se preparar melhor para as provas.

Harry riu e disse:

- Mione, você não muda mesmo.

Ron abraçou a noiva e riu também.

- Não muda. Mas ela tá certa, cara. Você não deve esperar muito tempo antes de respondê-los. Já tem quase quatro meses que derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem e continua desse jeito. Até Sirius já se ajeitou.

Harry se remexeu desconfortável. Sabia que Ron estava certo. Desde a derrota de Voldemort, passou a viver uma rotina bem mais tranqüila. Depois que Severus e Remus se recuperaram, não havia muito a fazer. Encerraram os treinamentos diários e Harry, sem ter o que fazer, se dedicava a ajudar no preparo de Poções que vendiam através de Madame Pomfrey e aos cuidados com Draco. Foi a partir desse momento que Sirius passou a insistir que passasse mais tempo com os Weasley. Numa dessas visitas, Bill tinha feito o convite para seu padrinho voltar a trabalhar em seu antigo cargo no Gringotts. Harry se surpreendeu bastante ao descobrir que antes de ir para Azkaban, Sirius era um desfazedor muito bom de feitiços no banco. Teve que suportar muitas piadas e Sirius se gabando por isso, mas tinha ficado realmente feliz pela oportunidade que ele recebeu. A mudança no padrinho era visível e ele estava bem mais confiante. Harry, ao contrário, se sentia cada vez mais perdido.

A princípio achou que a discussão sobre Sirius se mudar voltaria, mas Severus nunca mais tocou no assunto. O Mestre de Poções e Sirius estavam longe de serem amigos e às vezes discutiam pelos motivos mais bobos, mas de um modo geral a convivência era bem pacífica. Além disso, Remus e Severus passavam cada vez mais tempo fora no período da Lua Cheia. Apenas a situação de Draco permanecia imutável e a de Harry junto com ele. A única mudança sutil eram seus sentimentos pelo padrinho. Tentava ignorar a atração que parecia haver entre eles e agir o mais naturalmente possível. O que estava cada vez mais difícil. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Hermione quando ela falou:

- Você precisa tomar uma atitude, Harry. Não vai querer passar o resto da vida fazendo poções, não é?

Harry sorriu ao comentário de Hermione e negou.

- Não, não pretendo. Na verdade, eu já me decidi. Só estou evitando o Ministério porque eles não vão ficar muito felizes com minha resposta. – Antes que os dois dissessem algo, continuou. – Eu pretendo fazer os N.I.E.M.s junto com os outros estudantes que não terminaram o sétimo ano. Mas não vou entrar para a escola de aurores.

- Ah, Harry. Que pena. Ia ser tão legal nós três juntos novamente.

- Claro que seria, Mione. Mas não tenho a menor vontade de fazer isso da minha vida. Estive conversando com Sirius e ele também concorda que eu farei melhor se me tornar um medibruxo.

Harry achou que os amigos iriam protestar, por isso, não estava preparado para o abraço que recebeu de Mione. Quando se separaram, ela disse:

- Isso é uma excelente notícia. Apesar de sempre vermos você e Sirius animados, estávamos com medo que acabasse trancafiado em casa, só saindo para nos visitar.

Harry sorriu do exagero da amiga.

- Não se preocupe. Sirius tem me arrastado para todo lado. Mas eu não pretendia me trancar em casa. Apenas precisava de um tempo para descansar.

- Ótimo. Isso é excelente. Pena que agora é tarde demais. – Ron falou, risonho.

Harry encarou os amigos, preocupado.

- Por que?

- Porque para impedir que ficasse preso em casa, marcamos o nosso casamento. E fazemos questão que seja o padrinho. – Hermione completou, rindo.

Começou a rir junto com eles recebeu um duplo abraço quando disse sim. Estava tão contente com a notícia que automaticamente procurou Sirius com o olhar. Encontrou-o conversando com o Sr Weasley e recebeu um sorriso em resposta ao que exibia.

Permaneceu um tempo ainda conversando com eles até que Sirius fez um sinal discreto para irem embora. Harry desvencilhou-se dos amigos e foi até o padrinho. Chegou a tempo de ouvir o convite que a Sra Weasley fazia a Sirius para que almoçassem com eles no próximo final de semana.

- E então, Harry? O que acha? – Sirius perguntou.

- Acho ótimo. – respondeu, sorrindo para eles. – Podemos ir agora?

Sirius concordou e depois de despedirem-se de todos, foram para casa.

- Droga, esqueci que tínhamos combinado de ir assistir aquele filme trouxa domingo que vem. – Sirius disse de repente.

- Nós podemos ir sábado. – Harry falou e voltou a ficar calado por um tempo.

- Legal. Que tal uma partida de xadrez bruxo?

Harry deu um suspiro cansado e negou com a cabeça.

- Acho que vou subir. Outra hora terminamos aquela partida.

Fingiu não perceber o olhar preocupado e decepcionado de Sirius, e saiu da sala em seguida. Harry se sentia incomodado com as palavras de Hermione porque a resposta que deu a amiga não fora inteiramente verdade. Sirius realmente o estava arrastando para todos os cantos, tanto que era praticamente impossível ver qualquer um deles sem o outro quando saíam. Mas tirando essas ocasiões, Harry não estava fazendo nada da vida. Não tinha novos planos além de estudar e estava estagnado, esperando. E ele sabia exatamente o que. Aguardava que Draco melhorasse completamente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia evitar o sentimento de culpa. Não achava justo tentar seguir em frente enquanto Draco permanecesse daquele modo.

Harry entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama de Draco, observando. Não sabia o que fazer. Não podia viver naquela indefinição. Tinha gastado tantos anos apenas treinando, estudando, preparando-se para o confronto. Agora, estava livre e não fazia absolutamente nada com essa liberdade. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Draco, perguntando-se o porquê dele permanecer em coma. Seria tão mais fácil se ele estivesse desperto. Harry poderia tentar fazer a coisa certa. Apesar de não saber com certeza o que era o certo a fazer. Mas pelo menos não se sentiria massacrado pelo sentimento de culpa toda vez que se encontrava encarando Sirius e desejando bem mais do que tinha com ele.

Era irônico que, exatamente pelo que passara com Draco, Harry fosse obrigado a reconhecer que o que sentia por Sirius era mais que atração E por mais que tentasse não ver, percebia que o sentimento era recíproco. Os dois se continham ao máximo e não ultrapassavam o limite de amizade, mas Harry era honesto o suficiente para saber que só não agia diferente pelo relacionamento que tinha com Draco.

Seus olhos pousaram no Necronomicon que Harry consultava sempre que podia procurando uma cura, mesmo os medibruxos tendo afirmado que não havia mais nada a ser feito. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao lembrar das palavras deles: ' O quadro do Sr. Malfoy é estável, mas não podemos afirmar quando irá se alterar. Pode ser dias, meses ou até mesmo anos.' Não podia aceitar que Draco ficaria assim por tanto tempo. Tentou ignorar a vozinha que insistia em perguntar se ele pretendia esperar indefinidamente pelo outro rapaz.

Lembrou-se de Sirius, de todas as coisas boas que estavam passando juntos, e em como se sentia por ele. Se não fosse pelo padrinho, Harry provavelmente teria se enterrado naquela casa, esperando a cura de Draco, exatamente como Hermione dissera. Ainda que Draco fosse uma responsabilidade de Harry e cuidar dele fosse sua obrigação, Sirius é quem havia se tornado a razão para Harry se levantar diariamente. Era pela companhia do padrinho que Harry ansiava ao final do dia. Era pela risada dele, pelas brincadeiras sem sentido e pelas atitudes imprevisíveis que Harry aguardava ansiosamente. Não conseguia afastar a lembrança da única noite que dormiram juntos. Apenas isso: dormir, mas a sensação não o abandonava.

Harry remexeu no cabelo de Draco, acariciando-o levemente.

- Por que, Draco?

Mordeu levemente os lábios, pensando em Draco e em todos os planos que não puderam fazer quando estavam juntos com aquela sombra da morte entre eles. Tudo que Harry desejava fazer quando a guerra acabasse. Tudo que deixaram de lado por serem o Salvador e um Comensal da Morte. Não era justo. Assim como não era justo continuar do jeito que estava com Sirius. Não conseguiria simplesmente se afastar e deixá-lo ser feliz com quem quisesse. Ainda se lembrava do desconforto que sentira quando vira Sirius beijando Remus. E tinha sido apenas no início. Estava ainda mais confuso, as lembranças de Sirius misturando-se as de Draco.

Harry reclinou-se e beijou levemente os lábios de Draco, uma dor no peito por não conseguir qualquer reação do outro. Sussurrou de encontro os lábios dele, antes de se afastar:

- Sinto muito. Espero que me perdoe quando acordar.

Saiu do quarto e voltou para a sala, onde encontrou Sirius largado sobre um sofá. A expressão fechada dele foi substituída por um sorriso de boas vindas ao rapaz. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e disse:

- Que tal terminarmos aquela partida agora?

Sirius pulou do sofá e pegou o tabuleiro, todo animado.

- É pra já.

Harry observou a movimentação de Sirius, sentindo-se feliz. Estava cansado e confuso, mas não queria se sentir mais arrependido. Deixaria as coisas aconteceram dali para frente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vamos lá. Muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews: Paula Lírio, Fernanda Kuhn, Avada Kedrava Ridlle, Mathew Potter Malfoy. E no LJ: Nicolle Snape e Marck Evans. Não preciso nem dizer o quanto fico contente ao ver os avisos de reviews no email, ne? É muito bom saber a opinião sobre a fic Obrigada também para quem está lendo e não comenta. Espero que estejam gostando.

Errr... Sessão propaganda básica: eu sempre esqueço de avisar, porque sou a distração em pessoa, mas a história do Remus e do Severus faz parte de duas ficlets que escrevi (não é preciso ler para entender, mas não custa avisar, né?). São "Confiança" e a continuação dela "Mais uma vez". Assim como uma parte do capítulo 23 tinha sido escrita anteriormente em "Adormecer", mas lá era com POV de Harry. Se alguém se interessar de ler, bastar procurar as 3 ficlets no meu profile.

Só mais uma coisa, a Fernanda Kuhn me lembrou de algo importantíssimo: meu aniversário foi esses dias e eu ganhei presentes fantásticos. Entre eles, está a fic lindinha, Drarry, "Eu vi" do Marck Evans (http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 3112336 / 1 / sem os espaços). Se não der certo, basta procurar nos meus favoritos. E 3 ficlets da Paula Lírio. Assim que ela postar no fanfiction net, eu coloco link.

Ah, só faltam mais dois capítulos para acabar. É isso. Nossa, escrevi demais. O.o' Desculpem.

Beijos e até mais!


	29. Capítulo 28

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 28 **

Os dias transcorriam tranqüilamente e Harry sentia-se bem mais calmo agora que resolveu deixar as coisas acontecerem. Sirius estava muito empolgado com uns dias de folga que conseguiu em Gringotts na época do Natal e insistiu que deveriam viajar uns dias. Harry relutou a principio, pois não queria deixar Draco sozinho, mas a empolgação de Sirius foi contagiante. Severus não fez qualquer comentário quando contaram a ele e Remus deu todo apoio.

Harry ficou um pouco preocupado com a atitude de Severus, mas no final, decidiu-se por ir. Uns dois dias antes de viajarem, estavam sozinhos em casa discutindo os últimos detalhes da viagem quando se aproximaram naturalmente e o beijo aconteceu. Quando se separaram, Sirius o encarou surpreso e Harry apenas sorriu, beijando-o novamente. A partir daí até o dia da viagem, beijos tornaram-se comuns entre eles quando estavam a sós. Nem um deles falou sobre os motivos para isso, apenas aproveitando a nova etapa do relacionamento que tinham.

Usaram a rede Flu internacional e foram para um hotel que ficava num vilarejo bruxo no México, fugindo do clima frio da Inglaterra. Harry estava distraído observando umas fotografias na entrada quando notou o hoteleiro perguntando sobre o quarto para Sirius.

- Um quarto com uma cama de casal, por favor. – Harry respondeu e sorriu para o atendente.

- Sim, senhor.

Harry olhou para Sirius que exibia um sorriso imenso e os dois trocaram um olhar bastante significativo, carregado de promessas.

---------- p ----------

Aquele tinha sido o melhor Natal de todos os tempos para Harry. Aqueles dias longe de casa foram uma boa oportunidade para agirem mais livremente. Difícil seria manter as aparências para Severus e Remus, mesmo Harry duvidando seriamente que algum daqueles dois se deixasse enganar por toda aquela aparente amizade entre Sirius e ele. Antes da viagem, os Weasley e Hermione já os tratavam como a um casal. E seria desgastante para eles continuarem a farsa. Já era difícil estarem juntos e não tocar em nenhum assunto referente ao futuro ou a Draco.

Mas nos dias que passaram no México, divertiram-se muito e quando retornaram, Sirius ainda usava um poncho colorido por cima das roupas de inverno. Entraram em casa rindo e encontraram Remus e Severus confortavelmente instalados na sala com a lareira acesa. Ignorando a carranca de Severus, Sirius fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça pra ele e abraçou Remus sem a menor cerimônia. Harry sorriu e cumprimentou os outros dois homens.

- E então, divertiram-se muito? – Remus disse, tranqüilo. – Como foi?

Harry deixou a encargo de Sirius contar as novidades e fez menção de sair da sala, mas Sirius o impediu, perguntando:

- Aonde vai? Não vai ter a mesma graça contar sem a sua participação.

Apesar de saber que Sirius ia empolgar e contar quase tudo sem a sua ajuda, Harry disse:

- Vou ver como Draco está e já desço.

- Não precisa, Harry. Pode perguntar direto pra mim.

Harry virou lentamente, o som daquela voz tão familiar penetrando aos poucos em sua mente. Encarou o sorrisinho de lado, levemente arrogante e sussurrou:

- Draco.

---------- p ----------

A ironia da situação não passou desapercebida a Sirius. Na verdade, ele não deveria se surpreender. Era sempre assim com ele. Quando estava mais feliz, acontecia alguma coisa e estragava tudo. E naquele momento, sua felicidade se esvaía por culpa do Malfoy que exibia um sorriso arrogante. Sentiu seu peito se apertar de tristeza quando viu a imobilidade de Harry e a expressão de choque dele quando disse o nome do outro.

- Que cara é essa, Harry? – Draco se aproximou. – Até parece que não ficou feliz em me ver.

Sirius sabia que era egoísmo e não devia pensar daquele jeito, mas uma parte dele rosnava a cada passo que o loiro dava em direção a Harry, gritando que 'não, ele não estava feliz com aquilo'. Mas manteve-se calado, tentando se controlar. A tristeza só aumentou quando a expressão de choque foi substituída por alegria no rosto de Harry, e Draco o abraçou e beijou. Os olhos de Sirius se encontraram momentaneamente com o de Remus e ele viu todo pesar pelo que acontecia ali. Pena era mais que Sirius poderia suportar naquele momento. Mas não podia simplesmente sair. Podia? Não ia ficar assistindo aquilo e resolveu sair, não se importando com o que dissessem, mas o 'casal' se separou naquele momento, e Harry perguntou confuso:

- Como? O que aconteceu?

Draco se afastou e puxou Harry para se sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Nada na postura arrogante, nas roupas ou na expressão dele, indicavam que tinha passado quase um ano doente.

- Severus. – disse simplesmente.

A raiva de Sirius finalmente encontrou um alvo. Se um olhar matasse, Snape já estaria carbonizado no chão. Como se não bastasse tirar Remus dele, o desgraçado ainda tinha que atrapalhar sua vida com Harry. A raiva era tanta que as palavras dos outros pareciam apenas um zumbido em seus ouvidos. Concentrou-se para ouvir a explicação e ter uma boa justificativa para matá-lo lenta e dolorosamente.

- ... e encontramos essa poção por acaso. – Remus contou. – Foi muita sorte, mesmo não tendo encontrado nada que ajude com a minha condição, descobrirmos essa poção que complementava o feitiço que Sirius usou. O estado de coma era um dos efeitos daquela azaração mal feita da Bellatrix.

- Por que não nos contou sobre isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Porque só soubemos nessa última vez que estivemos fora. E não tínhamos certeza de nada. – Remus disse tentando ser conciliador.

- E você parecia ter outros interesses no momento. – Snape completou, seco.

A injustiça daquela acusação fez a raiva de Sirius ir as alturas. Quantas vezes Harry não ficara debruçado sobre aquele maldito livro tentando encontrar algo para ajudar Malfoy? Quantas vezes não vira o rapaz conversando com Pomfrey, Hermione ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse ajudar? Estava tão furioso que voou para cima de Snape, dizendo:

- Seu desgraçado. Como tem coragem de falar uma mentira dessas?

Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, Harry o impediu, segurando-o firmemente com a ajuda de Remus. Tentou se soltar e quebrar a cara daquele sujeito que exibia um sorriso sarcástico. Olhou para Malfoy e viu um sorriso similar. Sentiu um prazer imenso ao imaginar que teria uma desculpa para arrancar aquela expressão do rosto do rapaz. No entanto, bastou à voz de Harry, muito baixa, para impedi-lo de continuar.

- Sirius, por favor...

Sirius olhou para Harry e viu uma expressão entre triste e decidida no rosto dele. Com muito custo, controlou-se e se afastou daqueles dois.

- Draco, por favor, podemos ir até o quarto?

O desejo de quebrar a cara de Malfoy voltou triplicado quando Sirius viu o modo como ele sorria e a confiança que ele disse 'claro'. Antes mesmo que Harry saísse da sala, Sirius também saiu. Queria sumir daquela casa e esquecer. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, não estava preparado ainda. Nem tinha certeza se algum dia estaria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muito obrigada a Maaya M, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Avada Kedavra Ridlle, Hermione Seixas, Lilibeth, Fernanda Kuhn, Bibis Black. E no LJ: Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio. Vocês são tão fofos. "Ivi abraça todo mundo".

Bem, ta acabando. Só falta mais um capítulo. "festeja" E ele está seqüestrado u.u Só posto se receber muitas reviews hahahahahaha

Brincadeirinha. Mas reviews podem ser um estímulo para ele vir mais rápido kkkkkk

Até mais!


	30. Capítulo 29

Disclaimer: Nada mudou: os personagens continuam pertencendo a J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho absolutamente nada com isso.

Obrigada, Marck Evans , beta mais lindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

****

**Capítulo 29 **

Harry foi caminhando até o quarto, um pouco confuso com tudo que estava acontecendo. Entraram em silêncio e virou-se, ainda sem acreditar que Draco estivesse tão bem.

- Draco, eu estou muito feliz com sua volta...

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha levemente e perguntou:

- Mas?

- Não tem nenhum 'mas'. Nada vai diminuir a minha satisfação em vê-lo bem.

- Ótimo. – Draco sorriu e se aproximou, abraçando-o.

Harry retribuiu o abraço, mas afastou o torso para poder encarar o outro rapaz.

- Não quer saber como as coisas aconteceram? Sobre seu julgamento?

Draco fez uma expressão divertida e disse:

- Não, Harry, não quero. Severus já me contou que fui inocentado e é isso que importa por hora. – continuou ironicamente. - Depois, pode me fazer uma narrativa dessa história emocionante. – Aproximou-se ainda mais. – Agora, só quero colocar 'nossos' assuntos em dia. Não é porque eu estava desacordado que vou deixar barato quase um ano sem sexo.

Draco venceu o restante da distância e o beijou. Nenhum deles falou mais nada, mais preocupados em matar a saudade que sentiam. Cada gesto, cada beijo, cada carícia e gemido, relembrando todas as vezes que estiveram juntos. Harry estava muito feliz com recuperação de Draco, mas de repente lembrou-se do olhar magoado de Sirius. Afastou-se, sentindo-se culpado novamente.

- Draco, espera. Nós precisamos conversar...

- Ora, Harry, por favor! Se eu quisesse saber as notícias, eu lia o Profeta. – Deu um sorrisinho de lado.- Não são muito confiáveis, mas paciência. Agora, prefiro continuar de onde paramos.

Draco tentou abraçá-lo outra vez, mas Harry o evitou e disse:

- As coisas mudaram...

Draco o encarou e indagou:

- Mudaram como? Além das mudanças óbvias que poderiam acontecer com a derrota do Lorde e minha inocência, é claro.

Harry encarou Draco, procurando um modo de contar o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Sirius. 'Não tem um jeito fácil', pensou e acabou dizendo, de supetão:

- Estou com Sirius agora.

Tão rápido quanto o sorriso de Draco surgiu antes, ele foi substituído agora por uma expressão fria e que Harry conhecia muito bem a ponto de conseguir identificar a raiva do outro. Não era justo falar aquilo assim, daquele jeito. Mas Harry não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo mais com aquela culpa o remoendo.

- Você está com seu padrinho? – Draco estreitou os olhos.

- Sim, estou. Eu e Sirius... foi uma coisa recente...

- Não me interessa saber se é recente. Você estava transando com seu padrinho enquanto eu estava em coma? – A voz, apesar de fria, demonstrava claramente a raiva mal contida de Draco.

- Draco, não foi bem assim. Eu queria ficar com você. Fiz de tudo para que se recuperasse, fosse inocentado e pudesse levar uma vida normal quando acordasse. Para aproveitarmos juntos. Eu te esperei o quanto pude, mas de repente não deu mais...

Harry quis se estapear pela sua falta de jeito, ao perceber a fúria evidente em cada uma das palavras de Draco quando ele o interrompeu:

- Potter, você é um idiota. O que espera que eu faça? Te agradeça por limpar meu nome? – Fez uma pausa, mas não esperou resposta, dizendo com desprezo. – Obrigado, mas não fez mais que sua obrigação. Estava apenas tentando quitar sua dívida bruxa porque eu o salvei naquela batalha. – Draco se afastou mais. – Eu devia saber que você não pretendia cumprir nada que me disse antes. Mas nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. Transar com o padrinho!

Harry começou a se irritar com aquilo.

- Chega, Draco. Sabe muito bem que não fiz nada por obrigação. Fiz porque queria te ver bem. Não queria que tivesse acontecido assim. Me desculpe.

- Te desculpar? Por que? Pelo seu lapso? Não vai acontecer novamente? – Draco disse secamente.

Harry empalideceu. Não poderia se separar de Sirius agora. Tinham acabado de se entender.

- Não é isso. Eu estou com Sirius e pretendo continuar com ele.

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram e cada palavra foi pontuada pela raiva:

- Então, não perca seu tempo pedindo desculpas. Saia daqui.

- Draco...

- Agora!

Harry saiu do quarto, sentindo-se arrasado. Não queria que as coisas tivessem tomado aquele rumo, mas deveria saber que Draco não aceitaria a situação muito bem. Se fosse bastante honesto, sabia que teria reagido mil vezes pior se estivesse no lugar do outro. Foi direto ao quarto de Sirius e não o encontrando, saiu à procura dele. Encontrou Remus sozinho na sala, uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Remus, está tudo bem?

- Comigo, sim. Mas Sirius saiu assim que você subiu com Draco. Ele parecia bastante chateado.

Harry praguejou baixinho e começou a sair da sala, imaginando onde Sirius estaria. Mas parou ao olhar atentamente para Remus.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você parece chateado.

Remus apenas deu um suspiro e respondeu:

- Estou. Só Severus que ficou furioso quando eu disse que procuraria Sirius. Acabamos brigando por causa de vocês.

- Se quer um conselho de bobo, não deixa que nossos problemas interfiram na vida de vocês. Procure ele e diga que não sabia de nada. Já bastam três pessoas ferradas nessa casa.

- Você vai conseguir resolver isso, Harry. – Remus disse, levantando-se.

Harry deu um sorriso torto e os dois saíram da sala. Remus foi em direção ao laboratório de Poções e Harry saiu de casa. Do lado de fora, tentou imaginar onde Sirius poderia ter ido. Encolheu-se com a rajada fria que recebeu e deu alguns passos em direção ao ponto de aparatação.

No meio do caminho, deteve-se ao avistar uma mancha negra meio soterrada pela neve. Correu em direção a ela, identificando a forma canina de Sirius. Abaixou-se preocupado e percebeu que o outro não reagia. O animago parecia ter caído numa vala, ficando preso. Harry sabia que ele deveria estar desesperado para não ter voltado à forma humana e saído dali. Angustiado envolveu-o nos braços e o carregou até onde poderiam aparatar, seguindo para o único lugar possível naquela situação.

Sirius acordou sentindo um calor gostoso emanando de um corpo ao lado do seu. Esticou o braço e puxou o outro para mais perto. Sem nem abrir os olhos, correspondeu ao beijo, ávido, ao sentir os lábios de encontro aos seus. Sua desorientação foi substituída pelo desejo quando sentiu os dedos tocando sua pele nua. Nem se lembrava de ter vindo para a cama e se despido, mas nos últimos dias tinha sido assim, nem se preocupavam em se vestir para dormir. Mas então, de repente, lembrou-se que não estava mais no México. Tinham voltado e encontraram Malfoy acordado. Aquilo foi como um jato de água fria e Sirius abriu os olhos, encarando Harry que parecia bastante surpreso.

- O que foi? Por que paramos? – O rapaz perguntou, beliscando levemente o mamilo de Sirius.

- Onde estamos e o que aconteceu com Malfoy? – perguntou, confuso.

Harry deitou-se lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

- Eu te encontrei caído na neve, desmaiado, e te trouxe para Grimmauld Place.

Sirius fez uma careta de desgosto e olhou o quarto em volta, reconhecendo-o como seu. Até que não parecia tão ruim. Harry provavelmente dera um jeito ali. Mas aquilo não era realmente importante. Não com a mão de Harry fazendo círculos ao redor do seu umbigo e descendo cada vez mais. Segurou a mão do rapaz e disse:

- Você não me falou o que aconteceu com Malfoy.

Harry deu um suspiro e puxou a mão que Sirius segurava, voltando acaricia-lo.

- Ficou em casa. Eu contei para ele sobre nós.

Milhares de perguntas passaram pela cabeça de Sirius naquele momento, mas estava tão contente que só perguntou:

- Então, ele sabe?

- Sabe. – Harry sorriu. – E também sabe que eu quero ficar com você.

Sirius deu um pulo da cama, feliz demais. Transformou-se no cão negro e começou a correr e pular pelo quarto, latindo contente. Ouviu a risada de Harry e pulou sobre ele. Voltou a forma humana, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele e o beijou. Mal podia acreditar que daquela vez seria diferente. Esqueceu os momentos em que esteve preso no buraco na neve e os poucos pensamentos dolorosos que ainda persistiam mesmo em sua forma animaga. Prometeu-se que não deixaria que tudo desse errado, que seria diferente daquela vez.

---------- p ----------

Mais que nunca, o papel de Remus naqueles dias foi atuar como conciliador. Severus estava furioso, acusando-o de ser cúmplice de Sirius e Harry, e tornando a conversa entre eles muito difícil. Apenas com muita paciência e reafirmações que não sabia de nada, conseguiu acalmar o outro homem. Depois disso, Severus saiu e conversou longamente com Draco, voltando bem mais tranqüilo para o quarto. Como ele não quis contar o teor da conversa, Remus também não insistiu. Achou que apesar de tudo, a situação ficaria estremecida entre eles. Por isso, se surpreendeu quando Severus o convidou para viajarem. Passarem um bom tempo fora de casa, agora que Draco estava recuperado seria uma boa oportunidade para tudo entrar nos eixos.

Óbvio que sobrou para Remus dar a notícia a Harry e Sirius. Também sobrou para ele, convencê-los a retornarem para casa.

- Então, você e Sniv- Snape vão viajar? – Sirius perguntou.

Remus repetiu pacientemente:

- Sim, vamos. Uns tempos fora será bom para todos.

Harry permaneceu calado e Sirius voltou a perguntar, exibindo uma expressão desconfiada:

- E Malfoy?

Remus observou divertido o amigo. Sirius estava sentado no sofá, com um dos braços passado possessivamente ao redor do ombro de Harry que exibindo um ar tranqüilo.

- Não sei, Sirius. Mas acho que Severus deu a idéia de viajarmos para fazermos companhia ao Draco. Sabe, para a poeira se assentar por aqui.

Pela primeira vez, Harry exibiu uma expressão de culpa. Remus bem podia imaginar a situação difícil que o rapaz estava.

- Ótimo. Se é assim, nós tomamos conta da casa. – Sirius disse animado, mas continuou sério. – Mas só voltamos quando já estiverem de partida. Nem pensar que vou dividir o mesmo teto que Malfoy.

Remus deu um meio sorriso e respondeu:

- Sem problemas. Vão continuar aqui em Grimmauld Place?

- Vamos sim. Agora que descobri como manter o quadro da minha mãe calado, as coisas estão bem divertidas.

Harry começou a rir e Remus podia até imaginar o tipo de diversão a que Sirius se referia: irritar o máximo possível o quadro. Ficou mais um tempo com eles até que voltou para casa, satisfeito pela evidente felicidade dos dois.

No dia combinado para viajarem, Harry e Sirius chegaram em cima da hora, e Severus e Draco apareceram quando já estavam prontos para sairem.

- Então, vocês prometem tomar conta da casa na nossa ausência? –Remus perguntou, de novo.

- Claro, podem ir tranqüilos. – Harry disse, sorrindo. – E a bagagem?

Remus bateu no bolso, indicando que estavam guardadas.

- Bem, então já vamos.

Remus os abraçou, Severus apenas apertou a mão deles, e foram em direção a lareira. Viu Harry e Sirius olharem indagadores para Draco que não tinha dado nem um passo de onde havia parado. Com um gesto elegante, Draco disse:

- Façam boa viagem.

Sirius virou-se no mesmo instante para Draco e perguntou:

- Você não vai com eles?

- Claro que não. – Draco respondeu calmante e deu um sorriso presunçoso. – Esse é um péssimo momento para viajar. Pretendo recuperar tudo que me pertence. – disse dando um longo olhar na direção de Harry.

O grito furioso de Sirius foi à última coisa que Remus ouviu, antes que as chamas os envolvessem. Tinha quase certeza de ter percebido uma risada de Severus às suas costas, mas não tinha certeza. Pensaria sobre isso mais tarde, apenas aproveitaria suas merecidas férias, já antevendo o tipo de caos que aqueles três aprontariam até que voltassem.

FIM 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabou! Nossa, mesmo tendo escrito quase tudo antes de começar a postar, ainda deu a maior trabalheira. Principalmente porque sou Drarry e Sirem de coração! Espero que tenham gostado.

Meus agradecimentos mais que especiais para todos que deixaram reviews: Matthew Potter Malfoy, Maaya M., Fernanda Kuhn. No LJ: Jessy Snape, Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio. E para quem acompanhou a fic. Muitas vezes, postei mais rápido porque sabia que estariam aguardando a atualização. Foram tão atenciosos que era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Eu sempre respondo as reviews que me mandam (quando estão identificadas), então, mesmo terminando se quiserem comentar, ficarei muito feliz em respondê-los.


End file.
